Lost
by arturus
Summary: A HP/STNG x-over - A Klingon ship finds a destroyed Federation Science station with a Romulan Warbird in orbit. Their rescue mission takes a mysterious turn and soon they find themselves with a dangerous new enemy. HP/OFC. Set in the STNG universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

**A HP/STNG x-over - A Klingon ship finds a destroyed Federation Science station with a Romulan Warbird in orbit. Their rescue mission takes a mysterious turn and soon they find themselves with a dangerous new enemy. HP/OFC. Set in the STNG universe.**__

_**Chapters 1 and 2 Re-Edited November 2011**_

**Chapter 1 – Lost Colony **

The Imperial Klingon warship the IKS Kaveth Nar dropped out of warp. The ship was an older Bird of Prey and was known as a good posting for young officers and crew. Her commander was a respected veteran of the Klingon Fleet. An experienced, blooded officer who had a good eye for training up both officers and enlisted men. Indeed most welcomed their cruises with the crew of the IKS Kaveth Nar and many went on to very good postings in the fleet after their time onboard.

Commander D'Mek was in a good mood as he glanced around the bridge. His current crew were the usual mix of experienced veterans and unblooded youngsters but they were all performing their duties professionally. Rising from his command chair he was about to order his 1st officer K'Pell to take command when one of his newest officers called out from her position manning scanners.

"Sir I've detected residue from weapons fire in this area." The young Klingon officer turned to face her commanding officer.

D'Mek sat back down and brought his personal tactical display on line. "Scan for any ships in the vicinity?"

"Nothing sir but there is a large debris field and a number of what could be warp trails apparently headed toward the 5th planet in this system."

Even as he considered the situation D'Mek noted her initiative, always a good indicator of a sharp mind.

"Sir I am receiving a planetary distress signal, its federation, a colony on the 5th planet." Communications reported.

"On screen"

A grey haired human appeared on the screen. He was in some sort of command post, burning consoles were clearly visible.

"….to any ships in the area this is the federation science station on Tal Sigma 5 we are currently under attack…..Romulan ships…immediate assistance is required…."

The image faded and then disappeared.

D'Mek considered the situation before swivelling to face his junior deck officers, "Communications?"

"The signal stopped sir."

D'Mek frowned; this area of space was meant to be uninhabited. According to the computer Tal Sigma 5 was not a habitable world as it lacked a breathable atmosphere. Why was the federation all the way out here and why was a science base being attacked by Romulan scum?

"K'Pell sound battle stations and lay in a course for Tal Sigma 5."

"Done," replied the helmsman.

"Helm set a course, maximum speed. Weapons engage the cloak and prepare weapons and shields."

D'Mek didn't check his orders were being carried out He knew their orders would be obeyed to the letter.

The ship dropped back to tactical speed and crew watched as the weapons the science officers scanned both the planet and surrounding space.

Moros at tactical manipulated his console, "Commander there is one Romulan ship in orbit. They appear to be undertaking repairs. They have a significant amount of battle damage. Their shields are up but they are marginal at best."

D'Mek frowned cursing his luck. This wouldn't be much of a battle with a damaged enemy. He gestured to Korva at the science station.

"What of the planet?"

"I am registering only faint life signs commander but there are survivors."

Korva leant down to read her console. "The federation outpost is a collection of three enclosed buildings. Two are exposed to space but one appears to be somewhat intact. At least it's showing a breathable atmosphere. Any survivors would most likely be there."

D'Mek stroked his bearded chin as he considered his options. The Federation were currently allies of the empire and he was honour bound to give assistance. Attacking a Romulan ship could bring about war but duty and his personal honour only left one option.

"Lock weapons on the Romulan ship then hail them. K'Pell prepare a landing party to do a sweep for survivors."

On screen a Romulan officer appeared. In the background the bridge of his ship could be seen. It was clear that the War Bird was badly damaged.

"This is the Imperial War Bird Triberius. You are approaching a Romulan colony stand down and leave the system." The officer looked and sounded confident but Klingons had dealt with Romulans before.

"This is D'Mek of the IKS Kaveth Nar. You have attacked a Federation colony, you will immediately lower your shields and prepare to be boarded or we will open fire."

Moros spoke up sounding excited. "Commander they are powering their weapons and firing!"

"Shields up, helm attack pattern four," D'Mek ordered calmly.

"Commander they have fired two torpedos at the planet."

"Fire disruptors, target the Romulans and those torpedos" ordered D'Mek.

The War Birds minimal shields failed almost instantly. The Kaveth Nar's powerful disruptors cut through the Romulan ship until it reached the ships warp reactor igniting the anti-matter. Seconds later the Tiberius disintegrated in the anti-matter fuelled explosion. Turning to his personal display D'Mek confirmed that Moros had destroyed one of the torpedos but the other had struck the Federation colony. Snarling D'Mek opened a channel to the transporter room.

"What's the status of the landing party?"

K'Pell answered, "We are just about to beam down, what are your orders?"

D'Mek frowned it was probably a waste of time but it was his duty. "Conduct a search for survivors."

D'Mek was only half listening as K'Pell signed off, around him the crew went about their myriad duties. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong here. The Romulans reaction felt wrong but why? Perhaps K'Pell and the landing party would find some answers.

oOoOoOo

**Federation Science Station Tal Sigma 5**

K'Pell could smell the stench of burnt flesh as he turned a human female over with his foot. He didn't bother scanning her she was clearly dead. So far they had found only seven bodies all human.

"Sir" called a crewman. "I think you should see this."

K'Pell walked over to the crewman Valkris. She was standing near an internal door with her attention alternating between the small viewport and her scanner. The female looked disturbed by what her hand scanner was telling her. What would shock a veteran like Valkris?

"Report" K'Pell snarled out.

"Sir there appears to be two survivor's in the next internal space. I think but… I mean look at the bodies I can't get a reading there's some sort of interference field"

K'Pell looked through the viewport cursed and then turned to Valkris. There was movement visible.

"Get this door open. Use disruptors if you have to and get a medic down here".

Seeing the landing party begin work he nodded and activated his communicator. 'K'Pell to D'Mek we have found a sealed room and what appear to be two survivors. Both are human a man and a child. We also have about a dozen dead Romulans."

D'Mek's responded immediately, "Record the scene K'Pell and gather what evidence you can. The Federation can sort this mess out."

K'Pell ordered the engineer on the landing party to try and download what information he could from the computer core. Perhaps the records would tell them what had happened here.

oOoOoOo

AN Note: Chapter edited 17/11


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost – Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously:_

_D'Mek's responded immediately, "Record the scene K'Pell and gather what evidence you can. The Federation can sort this mess out."_

_K'Pell ordered the engineer on the landing party to try and download what information he could from the computer core. Perhaps the records would tell them what had happened here._

**USS Enterprise **

Lieutenant Commander Data was studying the latest research on black holes. Working on the training schedules for the officers rotating through the bridge crew and standing his watch as 2nd officer. Regardless he was fully aware of what was happening on the bridge and noted that Ensign Brady the duty security officer had received a communication notification from the ships computer. Data could have checked the system himself but waited allowing the young Ensign to do his job.

"Sir we are being hailed by Starfleet command, they wish to speak to the Captain."

"Understood, Data to Captain Picard"

The Captains response was almost immediate, "Picard here."

"Captain I have a priority one, communication from Starfleet command. I will redirect it to you screen."

"Thank you Data"

oOoOoOo

**Captains Quarters**

Jean-Luc Picard sat at the desk in his room reading a book on Vulcan poetry. The book had been highly recommended as an insightful guide to early Vulcan poetry and was proving a riveting read.

He had just turned the page when Data announced that he had received a priority one communication. With a sigh he marked the page and put his book aside.

"Hello Jean-Luc" said a deep and rather emotionless voice that he recognised with an internal sigh.

"Admiral Saren"

The grey haired Vulcan nodded and continued in the same dry tone.

"Jean-Luc we have a problem with one of our research stations in the Tal Sigma system. The station transmitted a report stating that an experiment had gone wrong. Then twelve hours later a second signal was received by a nearby Klingon ship. The distress call asked for immediate aid. The base commander claimed the station was under attack from Romulan forces."

"Romulan?" remarked Picard. "That seems odd considering they've been behaving themselves of late".

"The Klingons found two human survivors and have agreed to rendezvous with a federation vessel. You're the closest Jean-Luc. Your secondary mission is to investigate why the Romulans if in deed it was the Romulans would attack a civilian archeological research station."

Picard inclined his head acknowledging the order, "Understood Admiral."

"Be careful Jean-Luc, Saren out."

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar**

The young female Klingon medic paused and then scanned the human laying in the medical bay again. She re-read the results before shaking her head. Her medical scanner's results seemed jumbled. Normally she would dismiss it as being defective except for the fact that this was the third scanner she had tried.

As she puzzled over the apparent anomaly when someone hailed medical, she placed the scanner on the table and responded.

"Medical."

"How are the humans?" asked D'Mek.

"They are still unconscious Commander. Both seem to be recovering well except for some minor cuts and bruises and of course severe exhaustion. I am however having difficulty completing scans on either the man or the boy. I'm not sure what's causing it."

"Is it something we need to worry about?"

"No sir it seems confined to their immediate area. I would appreciate someone from engineering to check over my data."

The medic new she was probably being overly cautious but 'anything unknown could be a threat' was a lesson drummed in to the science graduates of the Imperial Fleet.

"Very well an engineer will be with you soon, you will keep me informed."

oOoOoOo

As L'kor of house Kardis walked toward sickbay she was a very satisfied young Klingon engineer. Her role as 2nd engineer aboard the Kaveth Nar was a sought after posting and she had won it on merit. It was one of her proudest personal achievements. It was made all the more sweet by having not used her family influence.

Breaking off her musings she activated her scanner to check for energy field anomalies as reached the medical section. Almost immediately her scanner detected an unknown energy field. In fact there were two unknown fields that were overlapping. Walking slowly she tried to pinpoint the source. The trail was going stronger as she approached the medical bay.

L'kor frowned and entered the medical bay to continue the scans. The energy field was measurably stronger but now something was interfering with the scans. A quick adjustment of the sensitivity settings allowed her to continue. She waived off the medic and continued her hunt. There was still a great deal of interference however she did manage to find the source. Surprisingly it was the two humans laying in medical.

"That makes no sense." L'kor muttered in an annoyed tone. Stepping closer she examined the man and boy. The man was handsome enough for a human with longish hair and handsome features. The boy was simply a boy although you might say young man. Dismissing their appearance as irrelevant she turned to the medic.

"Did these two have any equipment with them when we transported them?"

"No just their clothes, shoes, some sort of timekeeping device and two sticks possibly religious icons?"

"Show me" ordered L'kor.

The medic unlocked a cabinet and removed two boxes, handing them to the engineer who then scanned the contents.

"So you think that something they were wearing is interfering with my medical scans?"

"What?" grumbled the engineer without taking her eyes off the scanner, there were some strange readings coming from the sticks but at such a low level it couldn't be the source.

"I said are their clothes interfering with my scans."

"No. it's something they are generating, apparently biologically. I think I have seen this wave pattern before but where?" The last was said softly, more to herself than the medic.

L'kor quickly hailed the bridge "Engineer L'kor to D'Mek."

"D'Mek. What is it?"

"Sir you need to come to medical and see this."

"I am on my way."

"Understood Commander," L'kor closed the channel and went back to the ships computer. The database was huge and it took a few minutes for her to find her match. "I knew it! I knew I had seen these energy fields somewhere."

D'Mek marched in to medical and immediately spotted the engineer working at a terminal. The screen showed a number of overlapping wave forms and energy patterns. The engineer seemed engrossed in her work not even noticing his entrance.

"Report engineer"

L'kor didn't even turn her head.

"One moment sir I've nearly got my match…..THERE by Kahless a match"

"What is it?"

Turning to face her commanding officer the engineer motioned with her hand at the screen.

"Commander, have you heard of the guardian of forever?"

D'Mek shook his head, "No, should I have?"

"When I was doing my advanced engineering course I did some research in to time travel. As you may be aware sir Starfleet has also had experience. One of those experiences was with a time portal, a gateway to other times and dimensions. If I'm correct and these energy readings match as they appear to then… "

"Time travelers?"

"That or dimensional travel," L'kor clarified.

"Any risk to the ship or crew?" D'Mek enquired. His gaze had shifted and he was now examining the two humans laying still and quiet on treatment beds.

"No I can't see them being a risk, especially unarmed. Technically they may interfere with some electronics but I would suspect that will wear off as time passes."

D'Mek stood his face impassive as he thought through these revelations. If these scientists had been playing with time and dimensional travel had the Romulans known, had they attacked to gain this technology? If they did then this could mean ….what, why would they need this technology? He needed to report this to the high command soon, very soon.

"Commander, the boy is waking." The medic ran a medical scan and prepared a hyperspray and a tray of human medications, including a heavy sedative just in case.

D'Mek walked over toward the younger human who was indeed stirring and making small noises. He glanced at the medic who was closely monitoring the boy. Then the boy's eyes opened, he was obviously disorientated but before anyone could speak he screamed out what sounded like 'serious watch out" before slumping back on the bed. D'Mek who had drawn his disruptor shrugged and returned it to its holster as the medic almost pushed him out of the way to get to the boy.

As all three Klingons watched the barely conscious boy they failed to notice the second figure had opened his eyes and was looking around in panic. With the attention on the younger human the elder slowly raised a hand. He whispered something and two small objects flew in to his hand.

The movement attracted the attention of L'kor who half turned trying to work out what was happening.

The human caught the two sticks and pointed both at her like they were weapons. "Get away from my godson you bastards."

Before D'Mek could speak the medic stepped forward hands raised. "Wait I am a medic. I am treating the boy, your godson you say."

That seemed to get the humans attention but he didn't lower his sticks.

"What, is he injured?"

"No merely exhausted. You were both suffering from exhaustion. May I approach you; I assure you I mean you no harm." She placed her medical scanner on the boy's bed. As she slowly raised her hands she tapped the security alert on the medical bed with her knee.

The human shook his head as if clearing it, "Firstly who are you, no what are you and where the hell are we?"

"My name is Kuri. I am the ships medic with me are Commander D'Mek of the house of M'vell and second engineer L'kor of house Kardis. Our species is Klingon. You are aboard the Imperial Klingon ship Kaveth Nar currently on route to Federation space."

"Okay what did all that gibberish mean then?" The human looked both puzzled and annoyed.

"What it means human is that you are aboard _my_ ship and I would appreciate you putting away your sticks before I am forced to order my guards to stun you." D'Mek finished speaking and then pointed to the hatch where three Klingons stood aiming their disruptors.

"Don't hurt the boy" pleaded the man even as he lowered his 'sticks'.

D'Mek snorted looking as he glowered at the human, waving away the crewmen who sheathed their weapons and left

"I have no intention of hurting an unconscious child. Now hand over your 'weapons' and you won't be harmed."

With a sigh the human looked in to D'Mek's eyes for a few tense moments before he held the two sticks out to D'Mek who passed them to L'kor. Kuri picked up her scanner and moved to scan the human all the while explaining what she was doing.

D'Mek acknowledged the medics cunning. She was trying to build some sort of rapport with the man, which was an excellent idea because he needed answers and he needed them very soon.

oOoOoOo

D'Mek sat in his command chair contemplating just what he was going to report. He had spent nearly two hours debriefing first the adult and then the child. All he had learned was that the two knew little of what had happened at the base. They claimed to have been abducted only to awaken in the complex. While he was no expert on humans his instincts were telling him that they were telling him the truth for the most part. There was something being concealed but as to what that was he had no idea. There was nothing solid to point to in their stories but rather gaps at significant points. Like exactly how a man and a boy had overpowered a Romulan landing party. The man had said that he had caught them off guard when he had fought back. Again it was most likely true but still an unsatisfying answer.

The other difficulty was the fact that the evidence really did suggest that they were time travellers. When D'Mek had informed the two that they would rendezvous with a Federation starship in 14 days, he had expected more of a reaction than a shrug. But as the adult named Sirius had gone on to explain he and the boy Harry had no idea about what the Federation was.

Indeed L'kor's theory that it was either time or dimensional travel was confirmed when she told Sirius the date in the old Earth calendar and he nearly fainted while his godson stood pale and open mouthed.

However once Sirius and Harry had gotten over their shock they were both curious and began asking their own questions. Harry in particular was fascinated by the ship and its crew.

Sirius however seemed to focus on L'kor, much to the engineer's apparent annoyance. When Harry warned him to lay off Sirius had simply shrugged grinned and stated that he liked a challenge. D'Mek who had overheard the conversation clapped him on the back and had departed the mess hall before his booming laugh erupted. Indeed over the next few weeks the crew of the Kaveth Nar stood back and watched in bemusement as the strange human pursued the ships most aloof and highborn female. They were all wondering when she would pull a disruptor on him or perhaps throw him out an airlock.

This strange relationship however seemed to be going well enough that violence was avoided. It was two days before the scheduled rendezvous when things became complicated.

Sirius awoke to the sound of a glaring klaxon and flashing red light. Confused he automatically drew his wand and turned to find Harry already up and wand in hand. Not sure what to do Sirius and Harry opened their hatch finding nothing.

Harry looked up at his godfather, "Should we stay here?"

"I don't know what's going on. It sounds like an alarm. Maybe we should head to engineering L'kor is on duty. Maybe we can find out what's wrong from her. We might even be able to give her a hand."

"Should we, I mean maybe we should wait here." Harry looked worried as he fingered his wand nervously.

Sirius smiled at his godson, "Come on Pup that's not how the Marauders think. It's all hands to the Mizzen and damn to toppos."

"It's torpedos Sirius."

"Then damn them to, come on." Sirius ducked down a corridor practically dragging Harry with him. The ship lurched again and they were both thrown against the bulkhead. With a curse Sirius pulled Harry behind him.

"Merlin's balls what the hell is going on?" asked Sirius.

Moving as quickly as they could through the ship they reached the engineering hatch. Sirius was about to hit the door release when it slid open revealing a disaster area. Crew were strewn around the deck and smoke obscured everything.

Cursing Sirius pulled Harry back from the door. "Go and get some help it looks like there has been some sort of explosion down in there."

Harry nodded and took off back down the corridor looking for a communication terminal to call the bridge and medical.

Sirius quickly cast a bubblehead charm to ensure he could breathe before moving deeper in to engineering. Stopping as he found members of the crew he checked them then dragged the living out in to the corridor, he left the dead.

Eventually he reached the command station where he found Ryven the chief engineer slumped over a console, dead. It was growing incredibly hard to see even with the Bubblehead charm active and he had yet to find L'kor. He ducked as a console exploded showering the area with sparks.

Sirius placed his wand on the palm of his hand and cast the location spell. It was risky doing magic but he was growing increasingly desperate. "Point me L'kor."

His wand spun and then pointed toward the engine core. Looking over the railing he spotted a figure on the floor. Without hesitation he jumped the railing and landed next to the prone Klingon. It was L'kor apparently injured but alive. Holding the Klingon tightly he apparated to the medical section. He didn't see the two surprised crewmen who had arrived in engineering to help the injured.

Sirius and the unconscious L'kor arrived in Medical to find dozens of injured crew being treated and called for help.

"What happened?" demanded the Medic.

"I don't know found her like this in engineering. It's a bloody mess down there."

The medic gestured at the floor, "Lay her there and I'll be back in a moment."

As Sirius sat on the floor cradling the injured engineer, his thoughts turned to Harry.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Re-edited on the 18/11/2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost – Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously_

"_What happened?" demanded the Medic._

"_I don't know found her like this in engineering. It's a bloody mess down there."_

_The medic gestured at the floor, "Lay her there and I'll be back in a moment."_

_As Sirius sat on the floor cradling the injured engineer, his thoughts turned to Harry._

**Bridge - IKS Kaveth Nar**

D'Mek was thrown forward as another torpedo impacted on his ships faltering shields. The attack had come entirely without warning. They had been struck by at least three torpedos within two seconds. The first impact had struck aft of engineering destroying the cloaking device and the second had struck just forward of engineering narrowly missing the warp engine but never the less shutting them down. They had somehow managed to raise their shields but were still taking a battering.

"I need weapons! K'Pell get down to engineering and find out what is happening. Tactical find who's attacking us and when you do fire at will." D'Mek's gruff voice rang out over the bridge.

"Sir," reported tactical, "Three Romulan ships de-cloaking, ahead, port and starboard."

"Target the Warbird on the port side and plot an evasive course. We need to punch through."

The ship lurched as another volley of torpedoes impacted the shields.

"Shields are collapsing" reported Moros.

"Engines are not responding that last hit has damaged impulse drive capacity." The Klingon operations officer was working frantically trying to reroute commands through secondary and tertiary command junctions.

"Shields are down" announced Moros.

"The impulse engine is not responding, switching to emergency reserves."

D'Mek sat watching his crew work frantically looking for a route to victory but he could feel the ship dying around him. Quietly, just to him self he whispered one of the oldest maxims taught at the academy. "Today is a good day to die."

He turned as the hatch slid open expecting K'Pell but was confronted by the human boy who was looking wide eyed at the smoke filled bridge.

"What are you doing here boy? Get off my bridge." D'Mek turned back to the viewscreen, he had no more time to spare.

Harry however had other ideas, his godfather was he had no doubt in engineering right now and he wasn't about to abandon him. So he raised his voice over the noise.

"Sir engineering is wrecked, there has been some sort of explosion."

"What?" demanded D'Mek.

"Sirius is down in engineering it's wrecked." Harry was shouting to be heard over the noise on the bridge.

D'Mek cursed and tried to get engineering to respond, again nothing.

"D'Mek to K'Pell respond."

Silence….

"D'Mek to K'Pell respond."

While D'Mek tried to find out what was happening in engineering, Moros at Tactical was trying to pull enough energy to raise the shields and failing. His training finally kicked in and he found some untouched energy reserves and diverted them to the shields which flickered and came online. He quickly checked and found them holding at twenty-two percent. Then he realised that the Romulan ships were no longer firing. That could mean only one thing. Quickly he tried scanning the ship and cursed as he realised they were not functioning.

"Commander, shields are up and the Romulans have ceased fire."

"Tactical get weapons online, even if you have to pull power from life support".

Punching his comm unit D'Mek opened up a ship-wide channel.

"This is D'Mek we may have Romulan boarding parties aboard. I want them off my ship."

As D'Mek closed the channel he stood and stalked over to the operations officer.

"Are internal scanners online?"

"No but I am attempting to bring them back up now, I suggest…" the operations officer was thrown back as her console exploded. D'Mek's battle trained senses were telling him to move and he threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding a second disruptor blast and landing on the floor next to the human boy.

"The hatch" bellowed Moros as he drew and fired his disruptor at the Romulans who were trying to force entrance to the bridge. He ducked for cover as return fire reached out for him.

D'Mek rolled to his knees cursing, pushed the human toward the dubious safety of the tactical station and drew his own disruptor. He was in a bad position here partially exposed and yet unable to target the Romulans outside the entry hatch. He was in an excellent position however to see the two concussive grenades thrown on to the bridge. He pointed his disruptor at one of the grenades in an attempt to shoot it, knowing it was pointless but before he could there was a flash of white light. When his vision cleared he could see that and the two grenades were replaced by some sort of furred rodent. D'Mek turned to look at Moros to ask what happened but was confronted by the Human boy still hidden behind a console pointing his stick.

"I assume they are dangerous and I'm not an expert at transfiguration so should I get rid of them?" the boy asked.

D'Mek was rendered speechless for a few moments before he mentally shook himself and answered. "They are bombs, so yes if you can do it."

"Evanesco" incanted Harry as the two furred rodents faded from sight.

"Now stay there, we have some Romulan curs aboard and they won't hesitate to shot you."

"I can help" insisted Harry.

"How boy, can you change the Romulans in to rodents and 'vanish' them too all while they are shooting at you?"

Harry paused knowing that D'Mek had a fair point didn't reply for a few moments as he tried to think of a solution.

"If I disarmed them could you deal with them?" Harry asked tentatively.

"How do you plan to do that?" D'Mek demanded.

"If I can see them I should be able to either summon their weapons or do what I did with the bombs." Harry could hear yelling outside he didn't need the translator to know the Romulans hadn't given up.

"I must be insane to even consider this but do it anyway." Raising his voice D'Mek shouted his orders to the bridge crew. "Cover fire get them back from the hatch."

The Klingon crew opened fire and Harry dashed to the bulkhead beside the hatch as return fire from the boarding party began. Knowing that sticking his head out wasn't a great idea he racked his brains for a way to give him the time he needed. The Klingon crew watching him saw a smirk cross the humans face before he pointed his wand out the open hatch.

"Expecto Patronum"

As Prongs leapt from his wand he could hear the yelling change note. Moving quickly he looked out in to the corridor where he could see at least eight people who were not Klingons firing at his Patronus. Pointing his wand he quickly cast the summoning charm.

"Accio weapons"

At least a dozen metal objects flew toward Harry who hastily ducked out of the way letting the summoned weapons smash in to the far wall. At D'Mek's signal he and the Klingon crew burst in to motion drawing weapons and rushing the hatch. Harry leant against the bulkhead and tried not to listen to the sound of Klingon disruptors and screaming as the disarmed Romulans were overwhelmed. Soon the sound of fighting ceased.

D'Mek led his crew back to the bridge and Harry didn't fail to notice him sheathing his blade. As D'Mek reached him he laid a bloodied hand on his shoulder.

"You did well Harry."

Turning to Moros he glared at the young officer, "Give me good news".

Moros's fingers where flying on his console. "Shields are holding but I'm having trouble with sensors and wait, I have manual targeting back for torpedo's and some systems are coming back online."

D'Mek pounded the arm of his command chair, "Well done."

"It's not me some one is bringing auxiliary power on line from engineering. Sir Impulse engines are coming back online and we have some sensors operating."

"What are the Romulans doing?"

"Nothing…now they have just started powering weapons."

"Helm" ordered D'Mek. "Get us moving evasive pattern G'Kor"

"Disruptors online but targeting is still down." Tactical and Operations were working frantically to get control as the ship came back to life.

"Aim manually fire at will."

"Firing."

oOoOoOo

**Engineering - IKS Kaveth Nar**

Sirius Black had no idea what he was doing but then again he hadn't from the moment he walked in carrying a barely conscious L'kor who had been threatening him with a number of grisly methods for arranging his demise.

When L'kor had regained consciousness in medical she had immediately tried to stand up and return to her post. Despite the medic and Sirius trying to hold her down. Eventually she had gotten them to agree to let her talk to her engineering crew. When she failed she tried the bridge also without success, when she began pounding on the bulkhead Sirius tried to calm the engineer who immediately turned on him.

"Listen you fool if no one is making repairs we are going to die. You me everyone so by Kahless get me to engineering you poxy son of a Targ."

Five minutes later Sirius carried the engineer in to the smoking ruin of the engine room, sitting L'kor at the engineer's station he quickly cast the bubble head charm on them both so they could breath. L'kor tried to do a diagnostic but it appeared the command systems were not working. She then tried rerouting but failed. Sirius who had stood wand in hand while she worked watched the engineer slump in her seat.

"What's the matter?"

"The control systems down. I can't do anything before repairing that system and by myself that could take hours, days."

Sirius looked around engineering thinking quickly. One of the most puzzling things he had encountered was the fact that all the computers, electronics and such had not been affected by his or Harry's magic. He had put it down to the fact that they were both futuristic and not human and promptly stopped worrying about it as he like any pure blood wizard had no idea beyond the most basic functions how they all worked but perhaps that didn't matter.

"L'kor what if I repaired them? You would have to direct me but I think it should work."

"Are you serious?" she responded incredulously.

Valuing his health Sirius didn't bother with his favourite joke. "Well I have no idea how any of this stuff works but I don't think that will matter to the magic."

L'kor's eyes narrowed as she considered the human standing before her. He was an annoyance and frankly she had considered throwing him out an airlock but she knew and had seen some of his powers demonstrated, so maybe.

"Show me" she ordered.

Sirius pointed his wand at the console in front of the engineer, "Reparo".

Before her eyes the damaged console repaired it self and spluttered to life as error messages and warnings appeared.

"Alright human here is what we are going to do. We haven't got long and if I am right we may well be still under attack. So I will show you what to do and you do it, no questions."

"Just point me in the right direction," Sirius responded with a smile.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise **

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in watching the view screen as the Enterprise held its position. It appeared the Klingon ship was delayed a not uncommon situation. There were a multitude of reasons why this could occur. Nether the less he would play this one by the book.

"Data scan for any warp signatures or other engine emissions." Picard watched his 2nd officer comply.

"Nothing Sir" Data replied promptly.

"Mister Worf please conduct a long range sensor scan. They could be cloaked for some reason." Picard didn't want to sound paranoid but this missed rendezvous was making him nervous.

"Captain" Worf responded his voice excited. "I have detected four ships on the projected route from the Tal Sigma system. There are large energy discharge residuals I would suggest there is a battle underway".

"Helm plot a course, maximum warp and engage" Ordered Picard.

The Ensign at the helm quickly complied.

"Sir, we should arrive in sixteen minutes and thirty-two seconds," supplied Data.

With a glance at his superior commander Riker turned to Worf. "Worf, go to red alert and raise shields as soon as we drop out of warp."

'Try to hail them Worf," ordered Picard in a calm voice.

Worf tried several channels before notifying the Captain.

"No response."

"Very well Mister Worf please keep trying to raise them."

Minutes passed as the Enterprise closed on the ships. Data was busy conducting scans of the ships trying to gain all the information possible. Eventually the long range scanners succeeded. Data immediately informed the Captain.

"Captain long range scans indicate that four ships currently engaged consist of three D'deridex class Romulan Warbirds and a K't'inga class Klingon Bird of Prey. The Klingon ship is disabled with main power off line; one Romulan ship is damaged but it is operational."

"Understood Data, Worf target all three Warbirds."

"Captain the Klingon vessel appears to have restored power and is maneuvering at impulse. It is now powering weapons."

Riker quickly walked to Worf's tactical station watching over the Klingons shoulder as he prepared the Enterprise for all eventualities.

"Sir, we are about to drop out of warp" observed Data.

"Shields up Mister Worf."

"Aye Sir"

The bridge crew watched as the Enterprise reentered relativistic space.

"Hail them all Mister Worf."

oOoOoOo

**Bridge - IKS Kaveth Nar**

The Kaveth Nar came to life again as she manoeuvred under power once more.

"Firing" called Moros at Tactical. "Direct hit their shields were just coming up and are now fluctuating."

D'Mek watched his tactical screen which was once more showing data. "Continuous fire on that vessel, batter her shields down" he ordered. They had a chance now.

D'Mek was tossed to the side as the ship took a disruptor blast, but the shields held and the Kaveth Nar ruthlessly returned fire. When the closest Romulan ship lost its aft shield emitter Moros had it targeted within seconds. Two torpedos destroyed it even as Moros began to target the next Romulan ship.

"Sir a ship just dropped out of warp, Starfleet Galaxy class" reported Operations. "One of the Romulan ships is turning to engage."

"Tactical" bellowed D'Mek, "Target the other Romulan ship. Give the scum everything we have."

"Firing"

Moros let loose a full spread of torpedos while maintaining disruptor fire on the Romulan ship. The Romulan ship's shields began to fail and it cloaked.

"Scan for Tachyon emissions."

"They've gone to warp, do we pursue?" asked Moros.

"No target the third Romulan," ordered D'Mek.

"Targeting, Sir they are firing on the Starfleet vessel, firing, no damage their shields are holding."

"Keep firing"

D'Mek watched on the view screen as the Starfleet vessel opened fire. Caught between the Klingon and Starfleet their shields failed and the Romulan ship was hit repeatedly. The strikes shredded its hull and eventually striking its engine room destroying the containment systems for the artificial singularity that powered the ship. The resulting explosion annihilated it. D'Mek sat back in his command chair for a moment savouring the victory before turning to his Operations officer.

"Are communications offline?"

"We have them coming back online now commander."

"Good work but for now send runners to all sections and report on damage and losses. Then begin damage control protocols."

"Captain?"

D'Mek cursed his inattention he'd forgotten about the child.

"Boy….Harry report to" he almost said quarters but changed his mind "Engineering."

With a nod the boy took off out the hatch. D'Mek returned his gaze to the Enterprise several kilometres distant and frowned.

oOoOoOo

**Bridge - USS Enterprise **

Data tilted his head in his approximation of puzzlement and completed a second scan of the Klingon vessel. It was obviously damaged heavily in the battle with the Romulans. That was not what puzzled him instead it was the speed at which repairs were being completed. Data did not see how such extensive repairs could be achieved.

"Captain I have been scanning the Kaveth Nar and have observed an anomaly. The vessel initial long range scans showed significant damage to their engineering section to the point that the vessel was apparently running on tertiary power systems. Over the past twenty seven minutes I have observed that nearly all systems bar their warp drive have come back on line."

Picard frowned and opened a communication channel, "Engineer La Forge report to the bridge."

La Forge responded immediately. "Captain I was just about to call you, something really strange is happening on that Klingon ship. I am getting weird power fluctuation readings and…" Picard cut his chief engineer off.

"Data reports the same, report to the bridge Commander"

"Aye sir"

"Captain the Kaveth Nar is hailing us," reported Worf.

Picard straightened his tunic and responded, "On screen."

An older Klingon, obviously a senior officer by his uniform appeared on screen. Behind him his crew could be seen engaged in repairs. Before Picard could speak the Klingon cocked an eyebrow and gestured at the screen.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise, well it appears that I owe you for your assistance Captain. What say you beam over and we'll share a case or two of Blood Wine?"

"Have we met before Commander?" asked Picard.

"Not personally Captain Picard but I saw you on Qo'noS when you acted as the Arbiter of Succession and most in the fleet know of your exploits."

"Maybe we will have time to raise a cup or two. Now I believe we have some Federation citizens to repatriate and of course I can offer any assistance you may need to make repairs."

The Klingon Commander frowned and looked troubled, "Ahh that Captain Picard is where we have a slight problem."

oOoOoOo

AN re-edited on the 18/11/2011


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost - Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously_

_An older Klingon, obviously a senior officer by his uniform appeared on screen. Behind him his crew could be seen engaged in repairs. Before Picard could speak the Klingon cocked an eyebrow and gestured at the screen. _

"_Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise, well it appears that I owe you for your assistance Captain. What say you beam over and we'll share a case or two of Blood Wine?"_

**Bridge - USS Enterprise**

Picard frowned. "May I enquire as to your meaning Commander?"

The Klingon shrugged. "I think we need to talk Picard, face to face."

Picard nodded not understanding but needing to, "You are more than welcome to beam over or I can beam over to you."

"I will beam over," was the curt reply and the transmission ended.

"Number One, please prepare a conference room." Picard ordered as his gaze returned to the view screen and the Klingon ship repair itself.

oOoOoOo

**Transporter Room – USS Enterprise**

As the transporter beam solidified the Klingon Commander immediately stepped off the platform toward the senior Starfleet officer.

"Commander William Riker 1st officer welcome aboard."

"D'Mek, Commander Riker. Now let's see your Captain as he and I have a rather interesting shared problem."

"This way sir," Riker gestured to the door.

oOoOoOo

**Conference room B – USS Enterprise**

Picard sat back in his chair and took a few moments to compose him self.

"D'Mek you know that this could be construed as kidnapping."

"Come, come Captain you must understand my ship has been attacked. Your science station was attacked. These two are the link and I need them to solve this puzzle. Besides they are on my ship and are not being held against their will, in fact I believe that my new chief engineer has offered them a job."

"They are Federation citizens." Picard stated in a flat voice.

"They may be human but they are not Federation citizens Captain, on that you have my word."

D'Mek looked Picard in the eye. "You may speak with them to ascertain their health and verify their status."

"Very well if you would beam them…" Picard was cut off by a raised hand.

"Captain Picard you may see them aboard the Kaveth Nar. I have a reason for this and if nothing else. Believe me when I say you will want the answers I seek as much as I."

oOoOoOo

**Crew Mess - IKS Kaveth Nar**

"..you should have seen it Turik the boy waved his stick and they were gone….."

"..L'kor is going to mate the poor bastard if he repairs anything else…."

"D'Mek told the Fedies no…by Kahless look there's the boy…"

Harry almost turned and left, it was like being back at bloody school. People thought you couldn't hear the whispers, however before he could decide a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Harry turned his head to see Moros the Tactical officer.

"You did well Harry and they are both grateful and a bit in awe of you. None on this ship mean you any harm. You should speak to them; I'm not saying tell them everything but you need to say something."

Seeing that Harry looked unconvinced he continued, "Harry this ship is big but far too small to hide in and if you say nothing then they will make it up themselves."

"I understand but it's been like this before and I hate people staring at me and whispering all the time, I'm nothing special."

Moros's booming laughter startled Harry who looked up at the tall Klingon officer.

"What?" demanded a puzzled Harry.

Moros tried to contain his laugh and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry you and Sirius helped save the ship. You have strange never before seen powers. Sirius has been running around the ship with L'kor fixing everything in sight and you want to have a low profile?"

As Moros spoke two young Bekk's approached Harry cautiously and to Harry's surprise Moros simply nodded at them and walked off.

"Is it true?" asked the female.

oOoOoOo

**Conference room B – USS Enterprise**

"D'Mek you mentioned that there were things that I needed to see myself. May I ask if they are linked to the ongoing repairs to your ship?"

"Captain Picard even if I told you, I know you wouldn't believe me. I suggest you pick some senior officers and beam over to the Kaveth Nar and see for your self."

Picard frowned slightly before responding. "Are you being deliberately mysterious Commander?"

"As I said Picard, wait and see. I will beam over to my ship and await you."

With that D'Mek stood up and Picard called for a security ensign to escort him to the transporter room. Once the Klingon commander left Picard walked to the nearest window and watched the Klingon ship as it hung in space.

This whole mission seemed to be determined to be mysterious and while he enjoyed a good mystery he had a duty to garner the facts. Tapping his com badge he summoned all department heads to the conference room and then as he waited he once more turned watched the Klingon ship as its repairs continued.

Within minutes Riker, Troi, Data, La Forge, Worf and Dr Crusher had arrived. Once they were seated around the conference table and had come to order Picard stood and began describing his meeting with the Klingon Commander. His experienced crew took the information on board and waited for their Captain to finish before asking questions.

Will Riker was the first. "Captain we have been monitoring the Klingons repairs and you are right when you say the pace is incredible, I've had Data & Geordie looking over the sensor logs but we haven't made sense of it yet. New equipment just seems to appear in place, damages simply repair them selves."

"Indeed," continued Data "Scans show a burst of unknown energy type. I have not as yet been able to identify either the type of energy involved or the source. Commander La Forge has been engaged in trying to establish the extent of the damage the Klingon Vessel suffered."

"La Forge?" enquired Picard. The Engineer had been uncharacteristically quiet reading something off the table monitor.

"Captain If our initial scans are correct and I've gone over them twice. We should be towing that ship out there to a repair station there is no way they should have been able to complete repairs so quickly. In three hours they have conducted repairs back to class specifications to over seventy percent of the ship that should have taken weeks if not months in a space dock."

Picard frowned and tugged his uniform shirt down before turning to Data and La Forge. "Gentlemen I will leave you to monitor this mystery. Now I want to discuss our two human survivors and our mission to discover what happened at the research station. D'Mek seems unwilling to hand over the survivors but has stressed that he is not holding them against their will. He assures me that they are well and indeed may assist us with both our and the Klingons investigations. It was his statement that they are not Federation citizens that puzzles me. Why would two non-federation humans be working on a highly classified Federation science station?"

"Could they have something to do with the ships repairs?" asked Troi.

Data answered almost instantly. "I do not see how Counsellor the unclassified energy involved appears alien to Federation science. It is most improbable that this is Federation technology, however that does not discount alien technology the research team may have been working on."

Picard ran a hand over his scalp as he replied. "Unfortunately my request for clarification on what they were working on has been met with a wall of silence from Starfleet and the Federation science council. Which I admit does lend credence to the supposition that alien technology mat be involved."

"And that would imply that the Klingons have acquired that technology," added Riker.

Picard raised a hand. "Let's not borrow trouble number one. D'Mek has invited us to meet with the two survivors and he has agreed that we both need answers to what happened on Tal Sigma 5. I am not sure he would allow that if he had a ship full of stolen technology."

"If he's being upfront with us that may be true," commented Riker.

Worf shifted his gaze to his superior. "Sir Commander D'Mek is a well known, veteran officer. His reputation is one of honest and honourable individual one who holds himself aloof from politics. I believe the human term is that he is a career officer."

Dr Crusher cleared her throat. "So he didn't need any medical assistance? Did they take many casualties?"

"No apparently they made it through remarkably unscathed. They suffered four deaths in the initial attack. Perhaps Beverly you should accompany the away team to meet out two mysterious humans. Use your judgement and if required feel free to offer D'Mek our assistance."

Dr Crusher nodded, "Thank you Jean Luc."

"Well let's get on with this. Put an away team together Number One. As this is a visit between allied Captains I lead the away team. Will I'm leaving you in command of Enterprise."

oOoOoOo

**Transporter Room - IKS Kaveth Nar**

The Enterprise away team were met in the transporter room by a young looking Klingon officer. "Welcome aboard Captain Picard. I am Moros the acting first officer and the Kaveth Nar's tactical officer."

Picard inclined his head to the Klingon and introduced his away team. "This is Doctor Beverly Crusher our Chief Medical Officer. Lieutenant Commander Data my Second Officer." Picard gestured to his left, "This is our ships counsellor Deanna Troi and this is Lieutenant Worf my Security Chief."

"Commander D'Mek wishes us to join him in engineering. However perhaps the Doctor may wish to go to Medical?"

Dr Crusher seemed surprised at the Klingons courtesy, "Thank you Moros that would be excellent."

Moros bowed his head in acknowledgement. "We are passing the Medical area on our way to engineering. I believe that our Medic would appreciate your assistance."

The young Klingon officer gestured for the Starfleet officers to follow him and walked out of the transporter room. As they walked the ship they passed a number of the Klingon crew none of whom seemed surprised at their presence.

"Our new chief engineer has requested both you and the Commander meet with her in engineering. In other circumstances we would have provided a more fitting welcome for you and your crew Captain Picard."

"Lieutenant Moros if I might ask a personal question?" began Data and at Moros's nod continued. "You seem rather well versed in dealing with human officers?"

Moros responded with a booming apparently genuine laugh. "Mister Data do you imply my fellow officers are not?" asked a grinning Moros.

"I did not mean to disparage….." Data was cut off by the Klingons raised hand.

"Mister Data I spent nearly twelve years on Earth and other Federation outposts. Growing up my parents served as diplomats on the Ambassadors staff. So you might say that I grew up amongst humans." The young Klingon turned to Worf. "I am unsurprised that you don't remember me although we met once at a Starfleet diplomatic function. You were I believe a second year cadet. I was twelve."

Moros showed Dr Crusher to the Medical section. After a quick introduction the Senior Medic and the Starfleet Doctor were soon engrossed in discussing the few patients still confined to the medical section.

Again Moros indicated they should move on and led the Federation officers through the ship until they reached the engineering section. Moros came to a halt outside the hatch.

"I am probably speaking out of turn. But I think it fair to warn you that you will need to take care how you talk to Sirius and Harry your two survivors. Firstly because they are, I believe still dealing with their own demons. The second reason is that they have bonded rather well with the crew. They were responsible for saving many lives with their, shall we say….ah…. unique skills. Threats or anything perceived as such would be unwise as I believe the engineers would protect them as if they were crew."

Before Picard or any of the others could question him Moros opened the hatch to engineering. Immediately the crew could hear a Klingon female screaming obscenities at what appeared by his rank insignia to be the Klingon Commander D'Mek.

"….by Kahless, you fool how could you agree to that? You've seen with your own eyes what he has achieved. Add to that the fact he doesn't wish to leave and what do you do? I'll go to the Council you….." the female Klingon halted in her berating as she took in the arrival of the Starfleet officers.

"Well what have we here? Who let you in to my engine room?" she demanded.

D'Mek laughed loudly, "Captain Picard let me introduce my chief Engineer. L'kor you'll see to our guests or I'll kill you myself."

"Over my dead body" came a light hearted voice with an English accent.

The Starfleet officers turned almost as one to see a middle aged human male standing on a gantry above the warp engine. He was shirtless and filthy but smiling as he looked over the railing.

"L'kor my lovely try to bring the ward machine up again. I think those coiler things are done."

"Sirius you idiot it's a WARP drive and you were looking at the warp coils. Leave it for now we have 'guests' who no doubt wish to meet you."

The Klingon threw her commanding officer a dirty look. "Oh and you had better drag Harry out from where ever he's hiding as well."

"Okay, okay jeez nag, nag, nag. Oi Harry the star wars people are here."

"Starfleet" corrected Data.

Sirius smiled down at the Starfleet officers. "Sorry Starfleet then, my apologies."

"Coming Sirius," come a disembodied voice. "I'm just finishing up whatever this thing is here, Tarmen told me it's name a bloody second ago, ahh that's it conduit."

A young human male appeared next to Sirius fully dressed but just as filthy.

"Engineer L'kor may I ask a question?" enquired Data.

L'kor nodded absently, "Go ahead Starfleet."

"It seems that both Sirius and Harry lack engineering training or are at least unfamiliar with Warp technology. Are you sure it is wise to allow them to work on such critical systems?"

"Perhaps," offered Moros "We should leave L'kor to her work and move on to a less busy area."

As Data was speaking Troi was scanning the emotions of both Sirius and Harry. Sirius was as he appeared happy and absorbed in his work. Although he did seem worried and she felt it was linked to their appearance. When she turned her attention to Harry meeting his eyes for a moment she was shocked to see him stiffen and clutch his forehead. Trying to pull back from his mind she staggered and closed her eyes as she felt a wave of his pain wash over her. As the pain passed she opened her eyes to see both Sirius and Harry pointing something at her.

Beside her Worf had drawn his phaser but no one else moved. Troi could feel the tension in the room. A quick glance around showed that most of the Klingons had drawn disruptors and had them pointed at the away team.

Picard slowly stepped forward with his hands slightly raised and well away from his phaser. "Mister Worf please lower your weapon."

Troi looked back to the young human who was shaking and obviously in pain but his aim was rock steady pointed directly at her chest.

"Harry what happened?" asked Sirius his voice concerned.

"The woman there just hit me with some sort of a Legilimency probe and it bloody hurt same as Voldemort."

"Sirius?" asked L'kor whose disruptor was now pointed at Troi.

"Mental attack, nasty hurts like hell when someone does it to Harry."

Moros slowly stepped forward and sheathed his disruptor he studied Troi's face a moment before speaking. "Are you a Betazoid?"

"I am half Betazoid my father was human." answered Troi in a calm voice.

"Are you a telepath?" Moros asked slowly.

'No, I am an empath," replied Troi.

"Sirius, Harry I think that you will find that there has been a misunderstanding here. Betazoids are a telepathic race perhaps that's what you felt?"

Slowly the Klingon crew sheathed their weapons and began to go about their duties. D'Mek and Moros conferred with L'kor who nodded and walked off to talk with Sirius. It was decided that Sirius and Harry would meet with the away team in the mess area.

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later a clean and fully dressed Sirius led Harry in to the mess area. They found D'Mek and his senior officers sitting at a table with Picard, Worf and Troi. Just as Sirius and Harry sat Dr Crusher and Medic Katessa arrived and joined those at the table.

"Harry I would like to apologise if I hurt you in anyway. It was not my intent to cause you any pain or distress." Troi offered sounding contrite. In response Harry nodded and appeared to accept her apology on face value.

D'Mek pounded his fist on the table, the Klingon equivalent of tapping a glass.

"Sirius why don't you share what you have told us with our Federation allies."

Sirius looked at D'Mek and then L'kor. "Should I trust them? Remember what I told you I won't allow it to happen to Harry or me for that matter."

"Sirius, do you honestly think we would let something so dishonourable happen to you? After all we owe you and Harry a great deal." L'kor answered her voice low and husky as she grasped Sirius's arm and looked in to his eyes. "I know why you fear it but times have changed."

Sirius looked to Harry who nodded, taking a deep breath Sirius laid both hands on the table. "Well it started like this; Harry and I come from…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost – Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously_

"_Sirius, do you honestly think we would let something so dishonourable happen to you? After all we owe you and Harry a great deal." L'kor answered her voice low and husky as she grasped Sirius's arm and looked in to his eyes. "I know why you fear it but times have changed."_

_Sirius looked to Harry who nodded, taking a deep breath Sirius laid both hands on the table. "Well it started like this; Harry and I come from…."_

**IKS Kaveth Nar **

Sirius looked to Harry who nodded. Taking a deep breath Sirius laid both hands on the table.

"Well it started like this. Harry and I come from Earth but from the year nineteen ninety six. We were involved in a….lets call it a dispute, and as a result we ended up in a fight where we accidently triggered the veil…it's a kind of um artefact. When we awoke we were in some sort of white metal prison cell."

"There were other people there, researchers they called themselves. They interviewed us both, ran tests on us and they kept telling us we would be home soon but they didn't seem to be in much of a hurry. Eventually they returned our belongings and asked us to activate the veil. I said we couldn't and almost immediately they were a lot less friendly."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and Sirius paused in his tale but Harry quickly waved for him to continue.

"We were locked in a room near their veil. They were getting desperate and started questioning us both a bit more….vigorously. I don't think they wanted information though. They were trying to find a way to make us comply. Then there was an explosion, several explosions. Then the Romulans came. They also began by asking questions. To us and the researchers, hell two of the researchers were questioned in front of us. The women I don't know her name was shot right in front of us. I'm not sure and I think maybe some of the researchers were trying to fight back because we could still hear yelling and more explosions. Then they rounded up all the people and questioned them, ha tortured is a better word then they just killed everyone, shot them all."

Sirius finished talking and sat back on his chair his hands were shaking as he rubbed at his face.

Harry noticed and laid a hand on his shoulder and took up the story.

"By then Sirius and I were getting ready to fight and trying to find some way to escape. We finally managed to loosen a ceiling panel and managed to get ourselves in to a crawlspace. We didn't really know where we were or where we were going but we realised to stay was to die. Sirius scouted ahead and we found an empty corridor. We tried to find a way out but ran in to four of the Romulans," Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sirius and I overpowered those four but the noise must have attracted the rest of them. Soon we were in the middle of a fire fight and in the end Sirius shielded me and cast …er….um let off an explosive device. The shield obviously saved us but we were still pretty beat up. Then we both woke up on the ship."

"Fascinating Mister Black, Mister Potter; forgive me for saying this but there seems to be some gaps in the story." Picard's words were polite but there was an undertone to his comment.

"Look Captain Picard Harry and I have very little reason to trust you and your Federation. Didn't you listen? Your people were running bloody experiments on us. We were you bloody lab rats. Why should I tell you the full story?"

"Mister Black, Sirius we are only trying to uncover the reason behind the attack on our science station and the apparent murder of its personnel. To do that we need to gather all the evidence."

Across the Table Troi was sitting quietly watching Sirius and Harry. Without even trying she could sense their anxiety and fear. It puzzled her as they both appeared to be telling the truth, although edited in places.

Sirius sighed and looked to Harry before answering Picard.

"Captain Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course would ten minutes suffice?" asked Picard.

"That would be fine; Harry lets duck in to the corridor for a moment." Sirius left the table and practically dragged Harry out of the room.

The Starfleet officers stood and walked to the far side of the room. Picard turned to Troi and spoke softly "You look troubled Deanna."

"Sirius and Harry are telling the truth but I sense there is something they are afraid of revealing. It's like a dark cloud hanging over them. At first I thought it was related to the time travel aspect, they have just appeared hundreds of years in the future."

"Deanna's right" agreed Dr Crusher. "They haven't had much time to adjust yet they seem unfazed by that element of their situation."

"No it's something else Beverly but it is difficult for me to pin down their area of concern."

Picard frowned as he absorbed Troi's observation. "Do you think it has something to do with the science station?"

"No it's more general and it's centred on us. They don't seem to feel any reservations around the Klingons."

Picard frowned, "How would you suggest that we proceed from here Diana?"

"We need to be careful not to push too much considering how they were treated by the Federation scientists on Tal Sigma five," cautioned Troi.

Doctor Crusher shook her head, "That is a sticking point for me. I mean can you see a team of Federation scientists behaving as Sirius and Harry have reported."

"They are being truthful Beverly," Troi assured her.

Worf snorted, "We have yet to hear how a man and a boy overpowered a patrol of Romulans."

The Starfleet officers turned as Sirius and Harry returned to the room. Both appeared calm and collected. As Picard led his away team to the table he noticed that the Klingon Chief engineer was watching Sirius rather closely, with a fierce possessiveness. Turning to Harry, Picard frowned to see that the young mans hands were shaking despite his calm demeanour.

Sirius glanced at L'kor and then straightened his shoulders and looked to Picard.

"I'm sure you still have questions but before we continue I need to ask a few questions of my own."

"We would be happy to answer any questions you have," replied Picard.

"Do you believe in magic Captain Picard?" asked Sirius his voice steady and calm.

"I am not sure what you are asking Mister Black, do I believe magic is real? No I don't but there are many races, including a smattering of humans who possess mental abilities such as telepathy that are often mistaken as magic."

Sirius took a deep breath and looked directly in to Picard's eyes.

"Captain Picard Harry and I were a part of a hidden community that in our time existed side by side with normal humans."

As Sirius paused to consider exactly how to explain he missed the looks passing between the Starfleet officers when he mentioned 'normal humans'.

"Mister Black, may I ask what you mean by normal humans?" asked Data.

"Ah well that's a good question, you see Harry and I are wizards."

Silence

Data cocked his head to the side in a simulation of human puzzlement before speaking.

"Are you implying that you are a different species or that you practice witchcraft."

"Two more good questions and the answers are, don't think so and yes."

"Are you serious?" asked Dr Crusher

Before Sirius could open his mouth Harry pointed a finger at him a stern look on his face,

"Don't even think about it Padfoot, it wasn't funny before and it is not funny now."

Sirius growled at Harry and turned back to Dr Crusher.

"Wizard-kind has argued that point for a thousand years and we still haven't decided. Some, usually blood purists say we are a separate species. Superior and of course more worthy than muggles. Me I say no, some humans have the ability and some don't. Those that do have the potential to use magic; after some training up they tend to live out their lives as a wizard or witch often side by side with muggles."

"What is a muggle?" asked Picard

"It's a wizard term for a normal non-magical human." Seeing the looks he was receiving he quickly added, "Hey I didn't make the word up and look to be honest it's often used in a derogatory way. Most decent wizards simply use it as a form of identification."

"Do you expect us to believe that you do magic?" demanded Worf with narrowed eyes.

Harry looked to Sirius who shrugged and muttered something that sounded like 'in for a Knut in for a Galleon'.

"I can vouch for their 'magic' and you have already seen it at work repairing the ship," supplied L'kor.

"Now you claim their magic has repaired your ship?" asked Worf his tone doubtful.

"Would a demonstration help?" asked Harry.

"Harry we are on shaky ground here be careful." Sirius warned Harry quietly.

Picard raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "What do you mean Sirius? Is there some reason a demonstration would be a problem, considering that you have already demonstrated your magic on board this ship."

Sirius looked around the table to Harry, D'Mek and L'kor before turning to Picard an expression of concern on his face.

"Captain Picard let me ask you a question. If I appeared on Earth and performed what could be proven to be real magic what would happen? Before you answer that I want you to think about history for a moment. Would I be safe and free to walk the streets or would I be arrested and 'studied'? The wizarding world separated from main stream society when we realised just how intolerant people could be. Even telling you about our world would be against our self imposed laws."

"I must admit I find the concept of wizards living hidden among humanity difficult to believe. I admit that there have been other instances of small groups living hidden among humanity in the past for short periods but a whole society." Picard looked unconvinced.

Sirius stood up and transformed in to a large black dog before running and jumping in to L'kor's lap. Then Harry cast his Patronus and sent Prongs cantering soundlessly around the room before coming to a halt by Picard's chair. The Starfleet captain raised a hand to touch the silvery beast but only encountered very cold air.

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Commanders Cabin**

Later that evening Captain Picard and Commander D'Mek sat in the Klingon Commanders cabin sharing a case of Blood wine.

"I had much the same reaction at first Picard" offered D'Mek.

"Did they really save your ship?"

"Yes they did and they have worked diligently to repair her as well. We were dead in the water and looking at a month in a shipyard when Sirius began to repair systems. Hours later, yes hours and we were in better shape than before we were attacked."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

D'Mek retold the story of the ambush and the parts played by Sirius and Harry. To say Picard was shocked was an understatement but little of this reaction showed on his face.

"So D'Mek why do you think the Romulans attacked the outpost and then your ship? The only commonality seems to be your two guests."

"True Picard but then we add to the mix the remarkable powers of Sirius and Harry and things get complicated. To be honest for the first time in my career I am unsure what to report to the High Command."

Picard quirked an eyebrow at D'Mek before frowning as he considered his own report to Starfleet. Did Starfleet intelligence or the Federation Science Council know what was being researched on Tal Sigma Five? Did the Romulans know?

D'Mek watched as the Starfleet Captain thought through the implications.

"I fear I am on shifting ground here but you should know this as it may help you reach a decision. Sirius Black glossed over it but when they were beamed in to sickbay. It was clear that your scientist's research was brutal, both were exhausted and showed injuries consistent with heavy interrogation if not torture."

"What? Surely not," Picard protested immediately.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Do you see now why Sirius did not and probably does not fully trust you? He has suffered betrayal before and he is fanatical in the defence of his godson."

Picard leaned forward his face serious. "D'Mek I must report this, even putting aside the loss of the Federation scientists for a moment these are issues that will have serious repercussions on Earth."

"You must do what your honour dictates Picard. But it would do you well to remember that I have already offered them asylum aboard my ship. I am prepared to make that offer again if it appears necessary."

"Surely you cannot believe that Starfleet, no the Federation would condone their mistreatment. They may not be Federation citizens but they are human and entitled to the protection of our laws."

"Are they Human Captain Picard? Will all your people feel the same?"

Picard paused before answering, D'Mek was right about one thing there would be many people interested in Sirius and Harry. Not all of them would have the two time traveller's best interests in mind.

"You have made a couple of good points. I do feel that Sirius and young Harry could benefit from interacting with the crew of the Enterprise. It may help them see that humanity has changed for the better regardless of the odd bad apples."

D'Mek shrugged, "They are not prisoners so you are free to make the offer Picard, just remember they are under my protection."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Captains Ready Room**

"Enter" ordered Picard.

"You wished to see me Captain?" asked Troi.

"Take a seat Deanna; I wanted to get your opinion on how to move forward with Sirius Black and Harry Potter. It is clear that Sirius seems unwilling to get to know us and as Harry's guardian he seems intent on denying us access to the boy."

"It is a difficult problem Captain. I did some reading last night looking through some historical references to Witches and Wizards. Once you sift through the fictional and folklore elements there is little evidence of their existence."

Picard noted her choice of words. "Little Counsellor?"

"Well I did manage to find several references attributed to events in the time period Sirius and Harry claim to be from. To be honest sir I have not finished reading through the material yet. Perhaps Data would be able to have a look at what little I have found."

"An excellent suggestion," agreed Picard.

Picard tapped his comm badge, "Data could you please join me in my ready room."

"You wanted to see me Captain?" asked Data as he entered the ready room.

"Yes Data, Counsellor Troi has been looking in to the historical records for any information on Sirius Black and Harry Potter. She has found a few historical references that may indicate something. I would like you to take over her research."

"I will begin immediately."

"Thank you Data"

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room C**

"Thank you everyone, Commander Data has some information for us."

"I believe I have found several references in historical records that are relevant,"

Data tapped the display and a picture of a younger Harry Potter appeared dressed in what appeared to be a uniform of some sort.

"Harry Potter aged ten this image was from his school records and is the only image on record. His date of birth is recorded as July the thirty first 1980."

The next image to appear was of Sirius black who appeared dishevelled and disorientated.

"The next image is of Sirius Black born in either 1959 or 60 listed as deceased in June 1996. The image is from a wanted poster issued sometime in the 1994, Sirius Black was a wanted fugitive after escaping prison where he was serving a life sentence."

"Do we know what he was accused of Data?" asked Troi.

"Mass murder."

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – L'kor's Quarters.**

Sirius couldn't believe his luck.

L'kor was stunningly beautiful even if it wasn't entirely in human terms. Her beauty however paled compared to her spirit. Tough, unyielding and passionate she was, as far as he was concerned perfect.

She had also been incredibly hard to win over. At one stage he had been reasonably sure she had actually considered stabbing him. Still in the end the Black charm had prevailed. Their first time had been a bloody eye opener. L'kor had cut his belt with her d'k tahg and stripped him from the waste down before bloody well biting him.

It had been a glorious night of passion.

With a grin he slid his hand over her tight muscled body. He smiled as his hand explored the swell of her breast down to the smooth flare of her hips. The old Sirius would have kissed her cheek in the morning and strutted back to his friends to tell all. Yet right now all he wanted to do was kiss her awake.

L'kor moaned softly as his hand slid over her hip to caress low down on her belly.

"Unless you want me to bite those fingers off I'd not recommend they go any lower. My shift starts soon."

Sirius shifted in the bunk do that he faced L'kor. "Where are we headed?"

"I'd say Tal Sigma 5 wouldn't you," she responded as stroked his chest, tracing the tattoos that covered his chest.

"You know what I mean."

L'kor stopped running her nails over his chest and looked up at her lover.

"What do you want me to say Sirius, I serve in the fleet and go where I am ordered unlike Starfleet we don't have families aboard."

"I….I don't know what to say, you are the most interesting, fiery tempered woman I've met since…..well since doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past now."

Sirius voice was flat and he started to sit up.

"Sirius wait, let me explain myself better. You are an attractive, powerful man and a worthy mate but I am not at liberty to purse our relationship fully right now. I have an important job onboard and you may soon leave the ship. Either with Starfleet or to another planet and believe me any relationship is going to be difficult to maintain."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know, but you know my people have a saying, 'seize the now'. We may not know what the future holds but we have the now."

Sirius wasn't entirely happy with that answer but before he could say anything more L'kor kissed him. As always the kiss ended in her sharp teeth biting his lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

"You minx," complained Sirius as he pulled her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost – Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously_

"_I know, but you know my people have a saying, 'seize the now'. We may not know what the future holds but we have the now." _

_Sirius wasn't entirely happy with that answer but before he could say anything more L'kor kissed him. As always the kiss ended in her sharp teeth biting his lip hard enough to almost draw blood._

"_You minx," complained Sirius as he pulled her close._

**Romulan Warbird Navetar **

Senator Velnar was very, very angry although only his closest subordinates would recognise the emotion on his cold, expressionless face. His initial plan had failed. As had his plan to salvage the situation, ships and lives had been lost and soon he would need to report to the senate.

It was inconceivable that his ship had failed to destroy a science station. Then another embarrassing failure followed when an entire squadron had failed to take a single outdated Klingon ship.

Still there were positives. The initial intelligence reports he received claimed that the Federation scientists had achieved a successful transit through the portal. His latest reports were much more to his liking. The Federation had done nothing the portal had activated itself. Two magical's had somehow found their way through and survived. The fact was that t added credence to the Master's theory and weight to his arguments.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering. He didn't need to ask who it was only one person on the ship would dare enter his cabin unannounced.

"What have you discovered?" asked Velnar his voice betraying none of the frustration and anger he was feeling.

"They are still aboard the Klingon ship and apparently have revealed their powers to both the Klingon and Starfleet crews. This adds a new wrinkle to our plans."

Velnar turned to face his unwelcome visitor; his mask of calm was gone.

"A 'wrinkle to our plans' are you insane? If the humans discover how the portal works they may, no they will duplicate their success then where will you be? How will your Kilhra'eri remain a secret?"

"My dear Senator do you think so little of my powers. What are one man and boy going to be able to do against the Kilhra'eri? We number in the hundreds. No Senator they are no threat to us but I agree that it would be better if they were to disappear before any new investigation begins."

Velnar frowned as he locked in to the expressionless face before him. "I don't have enough ships left to trouble a Galaxy class vessel and to be honest I am loathe to be seen requesting more resources, such a request would draw more scrutiny from the Praetor."

"Leave it to me Senator. The Kilhra'eri will see to it."

"See that you do Dracos, see that you do."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Conference room C**

"Mass Murder!" exclaimed a shocked Troi.

"Counsellor, Sirius Black was posthumously exonerated in 1997 and the numerous arrest warrants cancelled. However there are many discrepancies in this time period's records and I am unable to locate any details pertaining to this apparent miscarriage of justice."

'Well that is a relief Data. I was worried for a moment there." Troi sounded relieved.

"I recommend we tread softly around this topic, Mister Data I would like you to continue your database search and see if you can uncover anything else."

"Yes Captain, I did uncover a missing person file posted with Interpol for one Harry James Potter. It was issued in 1996 but again there is little detail and no image. The date of birth is the same, it is therefore very probable that it refers to the Harry Potter currently onboard the Kaveth Nar ."

"So the dates match up with the dates supplied by Sirius. It would appear that they did disappear in the past and appear hundreds of years in the future. Does anybody have a suggestion as to how?" asked Picard.

"Perhaps this was something the Tal Sigma scientists were looking in to," offered La Forge.

"I still think Sirius and Harry know more than they are telling us and as yet we have had only a limited dialogue, I would like to work with them to build some trust between us" Troi looked to Picard "With your permission."

"Of course counsellor"

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – D'Mek's cabin**

D'Mek gestured for the two humans standing in his doorway to approach. "Come in Sirius and you too Harry, sit we need to talk."

As they sat at the small metal table Harry was wondering why Sirius looked so nervous.

"Firstly on behalf of the Empire I wish to thank you both for your efforts in getting the Kaveth Nar operational in record time."

Sirius laughed, "We were saving our butts as well. You're welcome though."

"Secondly I want to ask for your assistance with the joint investigation. I have agreed to work with Picard to uncover what the Romulans are up to. I want to know if you are willing to work with them. I'm still willing to offer asylum to both of you if you want it but Picard is insistent that they have the opportunity to work with you both."

Sirius frowned and looked to Harry before turning back to answer D'Mek.

"Tell me Commander D'Mek do you trust Picard and his crew?" he asked.

"Picard is a well know in the Empire. As decorated Starfleet officer he has proven his honour on more than one occasion. So in this yes I trust him to tread an honourable path."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What have they asked for?"

"They want you to spend sometime aboard Enterprise. I would guess they mean to try and influence you to trust them." D'Mek help up an armoured hand. "I know you have reason to be distrustful of the Federation, good reason but we need to work with them on this."

Sirius smiled at the 'we' and was about to beg off when Harry spoke up.

"I'll go Padfoot, I mean if they just want to get to know us and find out what happened. I can go through that with them as well as you, besides that will give you more alone time with L'kor." Harry was smirking at his godfathers ears went red and threw a hasty glance at D'Mek.

D'Mek however merely looked amused for a moment before outlining the 'familiarisation strategy' the Captain of theEnterprisehad recommended. It seems that they had suggested a stay aboard theEnterprisewhile the two vessels travelled to the Tal Sigma system. There to be given the opportunity to see a more positive side of the Federation and Starfleet. They had even suggested that Harry may like to interact with a few of the families on board as well as the crew so that he could meet people his own age.

"When?" asked Harry.

"We are about to get underway but it doesn't really matter, we will be at least two weeks in transit even at our top speed."

Harry turned to face Sirius, "You okay with this Sirius?"

Sirius had seen Harry smile when people his own age were mentioned and swallowed his half formed protest and simply nodded.

"Very well Harry report to the transporter room and I'll let theEnterpriseknow." D'Mek stood up and as they all left the cabin Harry fired off a shot at Sirius.

"I did have one question D'Mek" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes?"

"Can Humans and Klingons have a baby together?"

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

Harry looked to Sirius and watched his godfather turn a slight reddish colour before answering D'Mek.

"Oh I just wasn't sure and knowing that Klingons don't believe in birth control I just wanted to, you know indulge my curiosity. In fact I did read about…" Harry didn't get any further as Sirius had taken off toward engineering.

"Mischief managed," whispered Harry.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Transporter Room**

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Harry," said Troi with a warm smile.

"Thanks Counsellor Troi" answered Harry politely.

"Please just Deanna no need to be formal. Now if you would like to follow me I'll show you to the guest quarters we have assigned you for your stay. Then I'll give you a quick tour of the ship and introduce you to some of the crew and families on board."

Harry followed Deanna as she led him through the ship. Harry immediately noticed that the Enterprise was a lot larger and more specious than the Klingon ship. Wide corridors and light colours also made it seem less warlike. The guest quarters were great in fact it was probably the largest room he had ever had that he didn't have to share with four others.

The next stop on the tour was a recreational space called ten forward where he could eat, drink, relax and socialise. Harry had been very unimpressed with Klingon food and had been looking forward to trying out the food replicator in his room but this place meant companionship at meal times, he added ten forward to his list.

Two hours later Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair in Captain Picard's Ready room feeling somewhat like he was back at Hogwarts in a teachers office.

"Firstly Harry welcome aboard the Enterprise, I am very grateful that you accepted our hospitality." Picard smiled at the teen sitting stiff backed in the chair.

"Thank you for the great room and the tour, Deanna was a fabulous tour guide," answered Harry in his talking to teacher's voice.

"Well let's hope you enjoy tomorrows activities as well. I believe that you will have the opportunity to meet some of our older students living aboard, and their families of course."

"I am sure I will Captain."

"There was one other thing Mister Potter that I am a bit hesitant to bring up. We did search of our records and found very few records pertaining to Sirius or yourself. Although, there were several old arrest warrants for Sirius."

Harry started to voice a protest but Picard spoke before he could say anything.

"There were also records of him being exonerated posthumousl. No what concerns me is the lack of records. We were trying to find out if you had any ahh relatives or descendants we could contact for you but without some more information I fear even Mister Data will fail."

Harry stiffened in his chair, which did not go unnoticed by Picard but the Starfleet officer was unsure of why.

"That's okay Captain I'm a orphan and frankly my only living relatives were…..not people I would want to meet again. To be honest I am just as happy to not meet their descendants."

Harry's voice was polite but Picard detected an undercurrent similar to when Picard himself spoke of his estranged brother. It might be better he thought to leave this topic alone.

"Very well Harry I respect that. Now I believe that you have been scheduled to attend a few classes with our senior students so we had better make sure I am the cause of you being late to class."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Classroom**

Harry was literally mortified by how little he knew. He was currently attending a science lesson with four teenagers that lived aboard Enterprise.

Class started well enough. Harry was introduced as a survivor of an accident; he met the four other students and sat down. Within five minutes Harry was starting to sweat and began trying to channel the Weasley twins in the hope of thinking of a good excuse to leave. The teacher and her students had been welcoming and friendly but he was just plain out of his depth. He didn't understand the terms or to be honest the broad principles. He settled on simply trying to look attentive and praying that he wasn't asked any questions. He was startled when someone touched his hand gently.

"Harry?" asked a female voice.

Harry turned to see one of his 'classmates' Emma looking at his with a slight smile on her face.

"You looked like you were frozen in place there Harry."

"Sorry, it was just a bit umm new to me I haven't studied much science stuff."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean that I just wanted to let you know class has finished that's all. Did you need to be somewhere else? Need directions or anything?" Emma was talking quickly and he realised she was nervous.

"No I think I'm a free man now. I was going to head down to Ten Forward for a snack. What about you?"

"I was going to swim some laps and have a sunbake."

"What? does the Enterprise have a pool?" asked Harry.

"No the holodeck silly," Emma's smile took any sting out of her words.

"Oh right Deanna mentioned them but I didn't get to see them."

"Why don't you come with me. I'll show you around and you can have a snack and a swim."

Harry was saved from answering as Mrs Reynolds the teacher engaged Harry in a conversation about his educational needs. During the conversation Emma slipped out of the room. Ten long minutes later Harry made his escape and was surprised to see Emma waiting for him outside the classroom.

"You waited?" exclaimed Harry, then mentally slapped him self for the witless observation.

"I did, so you up for a swim?"

Harry was going to say no but Emma seemed determined and she was a pretty girl with reddish blond hair, pale blue eyes and an athletic figure. It's not like it was a date or anything so why not?

"I'm not a great swimmer Emma, but yeah that sounds great."

Emma smiled and threaded her arm through Harry's.

"Well Mister Potter perhaps it's time you learnt how to swim well. Luckily I was a representative swimmer in my youth. I one a 3rd place ribbon when I was six."

"Sounds good," agreed a laughing Harry.

Perhaps this trip might be fun after all thought Harry with a small smile.

oOoOoOo

**Romulan Scout Ship**

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, our sensor shield is operating and we have locked on to a signature on both ships."

"Very well, disrupt their sensors and then two teams flash in and stun them, then flash out. Don't bother with anything else just get the two of them."

"I want them alive, and I don't particularly care about collateral damage just get them back here. We cannot afford to fail too much is at stake."

"I understand, we are ready"

"Proceed."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Holodeck 2**

Harry had been amazed at the pool area the holodeck produced and had quickly changed in to some swim shorts, grabbed a towel and joined Emma at a table. She ordered two fruit juices and as they waited the two teens chatted about some of Emma's adventures in the Holodeck. When Harry's juice arrived he was stunned at how fresh it tasted. It was like it was fresh squeezed.

They finished their drinks and Emma stood up and took off the light robe she had been wearing revealing a modest two piece swimsuit. It had been at that moment that Harry realised that he would have to take his t-shirt off.

His excitement quickly evaporated and he started feeling knew he had scars and he knew they looked bad. Voldermort, the Basilisk and the Dursleys had all left him with ugly scars. His friends never mentioned them but he had to look in the mirror every day. He looked to where Emma was laying her towel on a sun chair and picked up his towel and walked over to sit on the chair next to hers.

"You go Emma I'll watch for a while."

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry's "I'm fine" must have sounded a bit strained as Emma walked a few steps toward him.

"Don't be nervous Harry you can't get hurt on the holodeck. It's a great place to learn to swim." Emma said with a gentle smile.

"It's not that, um well you see I've got scars and I'm not that keen to you know show people."

"I know you were in some sort of accident, did you think I'd point and laugh?" Emma sounded upset at his inference.

"No I….look Emma I know they look terrible I just hate when people stare at me." Harry turned away from Emma and looked at the pool.

"Show me" said Emma in a quite voice.

"What?"

"Show me and then we can get back to having a swim."

"Are you serious?"

"Harry I think you and I could be friends but if that's going to happen you need to understand that I'm no fair weather friend. If you have some scars so what? So show me and we'll move on."

Slowly, and not really sure why; Harry pulled off his shirt his eyes on the ground.

"They are not so bad Harry."

"I just hate seeing people's reaction to them."

"Harry look at me, please"

Harry looked up and saw Emma looking at him with understanding in her eyes.

"Harry you look fine, so what you have some scars, you know" said Emma with a small smile "some girls like scars"

Harry looked at her smiling face and burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded Emma.

"I can't believe you said that," said a laughing Harry.

Before Emma could answer Harry surged forward and threw her to the side, she caught a glimpse of red before she slammed in to a table. She landed on her knees with her breath knocked out of her but uninjured thanks to the holodeck safety protocols. As she gathered her wits and looked around she saw two Romulans walking toward Harry who was backing away from them.

"Harry run," she screamed in warning.

"Come with us or we will kill her," said one of the Romulans as he pointed his weapon at Emma.

"What do you want?" asked Harry as he continued to back away, stopping as he reached his towel.

"You Potter," said the Romulan as he and his comrade raised their weapons and fired at both teens.

"Accio Emma" screamed Harry as rolled away from the blast.

Emma screamed as she flew toward Harry, who caught her but was knocked off his feet.

"Protego," Harry cast a defensive shield as he lay on the ground.

Harry rose to his feet as he concentrated on holding his shield in place knowing the Romulans disruptors would not be able to penetrate. Then to his horror both of the Romulans drew out what appeared to be wands. Shocked Harry momentarily lost concentration and his shield flickered and faded.

Harry was stunned they were wizards! The first Romulan cast a stunner which Harry barely managed to dodge pulling Emma with him. The second pointed his wand at Harry and cast the imperious curse.

"Imperio"

Put down your wand, put down your wand a voice insisted.

'Bugger that' thought Harry as he brought his wand up.

"Reducto" screamed Harry. His spell struck the Romulan in the forehead blasting him backward.

"Sectumsempra"

Harry screamed as a huge gash appeared on his chest from the Romulans spell.

"Expulso," gasped Harry blasting the second Romulan backwards.

Harry fell to his knees in pain, trying to stay conscious and keep his wand on the two Romulan wizards. He heard someone crying and turned, the pain spiked and he blacked out.

Harry lay in Emma's lap a she held a blood soaked towel to his chest. He was very pale and every breath left him coughing and gasping for air. Emma tried once more to call for help but again the computer didn't respond.

She looked to her left where two unmoving bodies lay on yellow and black grid floor in spreading pools of blood.

The she looked back to Harry and hoped some one would come to help soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost – Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Harry Potter. I am merely swimming in their pond with this work of non-profit fiction.**_

_Previously_

_Harry lay in Emma's lap a she held a blood soaked towel to his chest as he laid coughing and gasping for air. Emma tried once more to call for help but again the computer didn't respond. She looked to her left where two unmoving bodies lay on yellow and black grid floor in spreading pools of blood. Looking back to Harry she hoped some one would come to help soon._

**IKS Kaveth Nar –Engineering **

"Try it now Sirius," ordered L'kor.

"Doing it," replied Sirius from somewhere in the complicated crawlspace behind the control surfaces.

L'kor glared at the sensor diagnostic results. Still nothing to indicate a fault or other systemic problem. Puzzled the Klingon engineer considered the problem. Sensors were apparently working correctly yet were still recording an intermittent anomalous contact shadowing their course. This usually implied a cloaked ship but they knew how to seek out a cloaked vessel and nothing seemed to be there. No emissions, no warp trails just a sensor echo.

"Anything?" asked Sirius as he exited the crawl space that contained the sensor relays.

"This does not make sense. Scan again for Tachyon emissions," ordered L'kor

"Nothing," responded her second in command Kuvar.

"There it is again," reported Kuvar.

"Is it still shadowing our course?"

"Yes, same course as before."

"Engineering to the Bridge," L'kor said in a firm voice.

"Report Engineer," ordered the gruff voice of D'Mek.

"Commander I believe we have a vessel with some sort of dampening field cloak. It is defiantly not something I've seen before. What ever it is the contact is maintaining a parallel course. It's positioned between us and the Enterprise."

"Report to the bridge and bring our visitor."

"Understood on my way," acknowledged L'kor. "Kuvar continue to record the anomalous contact I want you all to work on a way to track it, Sirius you are with me."

Sirius turned to leave when a flicker of movement caught his eye causing him to pause for a moment which was enough for him to be hit by a disruptor blast that seemed to come from an empty space near the bulkhead. If Sirius had been alone he would have been in dire straits but even as he hit the floor L'kor leapt in to motion drawing her disruptor and firing a burst at the spot the weapons fire had come from. It appeared her crew had the same idea as four more Klingon disruptors fired and a Romulan appeared as he was blasted back in to the bulkhead. They also saw a flicker of light several steps closer to where Sirius lay on the deck.

oOoOoOo

Senaris was panicking; one of the Klingon animals had clipped his shield causing it to flicker. Now five Klingon disruptors were pointed in his vicinity. If he fired off a spell or fired his disruptor he would give away his position cloaking spell or not. Slowly he edged toward the human.

"Drop the cloak Romulan or we start firing," ordered L'kor.

Senaris wasn't foolish enough to answer and continued moving slowly toward the human.

"Fire" ordered L'kor. As the Klingon engineers fired she called out, "Emergency transport to the bridge. Lock on to human bio sign and transport."

"No," a Romulan suddenly appeared and made a grab at Sirius's fading form before being hit by three almost shots and slumping to the floor.

L'kor watched as Sirius's body was transported away by the computer and joined her comrades in firing low powered blasts at the bulkhead.

Punching the comm unit she hailed the bridge.

"Is he there?"

"We have him he's alive but unconscious, what happened?"

L'kor kept her disruptor out as she responded, "We had at least two Romulans with some sort of personal cloaking device attack Sirius in engineering."

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar –Bridge**

"We had at least two Romulans with some sort of personal cloaking device attack Sirius in engineering."

D'Mek cursed and responded, "Very well find some way to see if we have any more unwelcome visitors aboard and find their ship."

"Understood L'kor out."

"Battle Stations and get me Enterprise," ordered D'Mek

The viewscreen flickered and the bridge of the Enterprise appeared Picard's First officer Riker was in the centre seat.

"Commander Riker, I suggest you go to battle stations we have just caught two Romulans with some sort of personal cloaking device. The Romulans attempted to attack Sirius Black."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

Riker sat forward his expression serious, "Did Mister Black survive?"

"Yes he did. Have you had any luck tracking the sensor echo we reported because I would suggest that the evidence is fairly strong that it is a Romulan vessel and more than likely the origin of our unwelcome guests."

"Commander," injected Data. "Scans are detecting Romulan and Human life signs in Holodeck two."

Riker nodded, "Go to Red Alert Mister Worf."

Data looked up from operations, "The two Romulan life signs are fading Commander. One of the human life signs is fluctuating."

"Emergency beam out Data," ordered Riker.

Data's fingers flew over his controls for a few moments, "Commander something is interfering with the transporters on the entire deck."

"Sickbay medical emergency in Holodeck two, Mister Worf take a security team and meet the Doctor at Holodeck two."

"Understood," acknowledged Worf as he exited the bridge.

"Mister Data, see if we can find out who is in Holodeck tw.o"

"That Holodeck was booked by Emma Kelly," responded Data.

Riker touched his comm badge, "Riker to Picard, please report to the bridge."

"I'm already on my way Will," responded Picard.

"Bridge to Holodeck two."

"Bridge to Holodeck two, damn it."

"Riker to Emma Kelly"

There was no response.

The Turbo lift opened admitting Captain Picard to the Bridge. Report Commander."

"Sir, Commander D'Mek has reported that the Kaveth Nar has been infiltrated by Romulans. Now it appears we have some unwelcome visitors aboard."

"What's our status Number One?" inquired Picard sharply.

"We scanned and have two Romulans and two Humans injured in Holodeck two. The Romulans may well be deceased. I have a security team and a med team on the way."

Picard looked up to see D'Mek on the viewscreen

"Commander D'Mek I hope you haven't had any casualties?"

"Not yet but I am still checking the ship, be careful Picard they have some sort of personal cloak that fools sensors."

"Mister Data please conduct a full level one internal scan."

"Aye Captain"

"Worf to the Bridge"

"Go ahead Mister Worf" ordered Picard.

"Captain we have reached Holodeck two, the door appears to be sealed somehow. We are opening it manually as we speak."

oOoOoOo

**Holodeck 2**

"Harry I can hear something. Stay awake, stay with me, look at me Harry."

Emma was a terrified young woman. The young man in her lap had become less responsive as each minute passed and now she couldn't get a response at all. She had been trying to call for help but the computer was non responsive.

Then the door slid open and four security officers came in to room weapons drawn. Within moments Doctor Crusher and a Medical team had arrived beamed Harry still in Emma's lap straight to Sick Bay.

oOoOoOo

**Romulan Scout Ship**

"It appears they have failed, shall we prepare another two teams?" reported the pilot.

"Not yet, monitor them we will let them think we been defeated."

The pilot turned to the hooded figure behind him. "I humbly suggest that..." an alarm sounded and several warnings began to sound.

"What is it?" asked the hooded figure.

"We are being scanned by some sort of coherent multiphasic beam."

"Have we been discovered?"

"I am unsure. I have never seen anything like this, wait ….we have been targeted by both vessels."

"Go to warp," ordered the hooded figure.

Before the pilot could respond the ship was rocked by an explosion.

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar –Bridge**

"Engaging coherent Multiphasic scan," reported L'kor.

D'Mek walked to Moros at tactical. "If this works target then engines and disable the ship."

"Got them," crowed L'kor triumphantly.

"Fire," ordered D'Mek as he punched his open palm.

The Kaveth Nar's powerful disruptors lashed out.

"Direct hit they are disabled," reported Moros.

"Enterprise they are all yours," D'Mek turned to face the view screen.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

"Enterprise they are all yours," said D'Mek turned to face the view screen.

"Lock on and beam the crew of that ship to the brig," ordered Picard.

"All eight of the crew aboard have been beamed aboard sir," confirmed Data.

"Once the Romulans have been secured have an away team ready to secure the ship" ordered Picard as he stood. "I'll be in Sick bay, you have the Bridge Commander."

"Sir," called Data stopping Picard headed for the turbo lift. "Two of the captured crew are Human."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

"Damn it he has nearly bled out. Selar get two more units of blood up while I close this wound."

Dr Crusher was working frantically to save the young mans life but it was going to be very close. The wound had been horrific and frankly she had been surprised he had survived to make it to Sick Bay. Emma Kelly had done a credible job of applying pressure to slow the bleeding but lots of things could go wrong with major trauma cases.

She caught a glimpse of the Captain and met his gaze for a moment. She gave him a small shrug and saw Jean Luc nod. He had received her unspoken message so she went back to work.

Captain Picard watched the two doctors working over the critically injured Harry Potter and saw Beverly look up and meet his gaze for a moment before giving him a small shrug and returning to work. So Beverly didn't know if he would survive it was time to make a call to Sirius Black.

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Medical**

The Klingon medic used a hypo-spray to inject a strong stimulant.

L'kor stepped forward, "Sirius, wake up."

"Lemme sleep," muttered Sirius.

"It's Harry Sirius, Harry needs you."

"What? Harry?" Sirius started to wake up and focused on L'kor.

Ten minutes later Sirius and L'kor were standing by Harry's bio-bed. Harry had survived surgery and Dr Crusher had assured Sirius that Harry would make a full recovery but it had been a close thing. Sirius had asked for permission to cast what healing spells he knew. After several minutes of discussion that included both Counsellor Troi and Captain Picard, Dr Crusher had agreed as long as it was monitored. Less than an hour later Harry was still unconscious but well on his way to recovery.

"That was amazing Sirius and you are telling me that your people had specialist Doctors who are even more skilled?" Dr Crusher was very interested in the healing magic Sirius had used.

"Healers and Mediwitches, and wizards of course," answered Sirius.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Brig**

The only response offered by the human male in Romulan uniform being held in the brig was "I will tell you nothing."

"You realise your actions could be construed as acts of war against both the Federation and the Klingon empire," pointed out Picard.

There was no response so Picard turned to Worf and Riker and gestured for them to follow him. Outside in the corridor a frowning Picard made his way to his Ready room followed by his first officer and security chief. When all three were seated Picard sealed his door.

Riker rubbed at his beard in frustration. "Well this is a serious complication."

Picard sat heavily in to his chair and waved for the others to sit. "It is technically an act of war."

Riker sank down on to the lounge. "I don't understand why there are human crew in Romulan uniform. If the crew were mercenaries hired by the Romulans a mixed crew might and I stress might be conceivable. That they were in Romulan military uniforms with insignia makes them military and potentially official."

Worf scowled as he thought about the situation."I find it difficult to believe that the Romulans would allow a human to serve even on a scout ship."

"My second concern is that if Mister Potter was the target on Enterprise and Sirius the target aboard the Kaveth Nar then we either have a situation where the Romulans can have us under close observation without us detecting the method. That or they have some way to track them." Picard looked pensive for a few moments before turning to Worf.

"Mr Worf, please keep our guests under close surveillance and maintain a level one force field at all time."

"Aye Captain."

"Number One I believe we need to have another talk with Sirius Black."

oOoOoOo

AN Chapter re-edited 24/11/11


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost – Chapter 8**

**USS Enterprise – Captains Ready Room**

"Please take a seat Mister Black" Picard gestured to a seat and dismissed the security escort "That will be all Ensign."

"How is Harry recovering?" asked Picard politely.

"He's still asleep but Healer Crusher assures me he will make a full recovery"

"Good, that's excellent news. Now Mister Black….." Picard was interrupted by Sirius's "Please call me Sirius."

"Sirius I would like to ask for your opinion on a situation that has arisen."

Sirius studied Picard's face with a pensive expression before responding "What situation?"

**USS Enterprise – Brig**

"Revelis Magicus" Sirius intoned quietly as he moved his wand in a circular motion. The magical core revealing spell would allow the caster to detect any living creature with a magical core.

The eight prisoners, including the two humans where spread over four cells, all eight appeared to glow with a blue-white aura for a few moments before the light winked out.

"All eight are wizards Captain Picard; I would suggest that you be very careful with them as some wizards are able to cast wandlessly. I assume you have taken their wands?"

Picard nodded and Sirius turned to face the Human prisoners.

"So Dark idiots or not your wizards, did you train on Earth are any of our people still alive?"

One of the humans was staring at Sirius with undisguised loathing.

"Traitor"

Sirius raised his wand.

"Listen blondie you tried to kill my godson so right now I couldn't care less about what some dark wizard calls me."

Picard, worried that Sirius was about to attack the prisoner grabbed Sirius's wrist and pushed his hand until his wand pointed toward the floor.

"That's enough Sirius, come we need to discuss these developments."

"We will be back for you both Traitor"

Before Picard or Sirius could respond there was a flash of white light accompanied by a painfully loud whistling noise. The two Starfleet security guards raised their phasers their training telling them to react with caution to strange events, Picard spun back to look at the cells and Sirius redrew his wand but all eight prisoners were gone.

Sirius growled and sheathed his wand "I hate bloody portkeys."

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

"So they portkeyed straight through all your shields that's worrying" commented L'kor.

Picard nodded to L'kor before speaking to the rest of working party positioned around the table "Indeed and as a result of this new found vulnerability I have Commander La Forge working on a new shield modulation and any other options that can render this method of travel useless. To that end Mister Black has volunteered to create a supply of portkeys for us to test."

"My crew have been working on finding a reliable way to scan for those who share Sirius and Harry's gift and for this shield they have been using to fool our sensors" offered D'Mek.

The voice of Lieutenant Commander Data interrupted the meeting.

"Bridge to Captain Picard"

"Go ahead Commander" responded Picard

"Sir I have a priority one message from Starfleet"

"Route it through to the console in conference room B Data I will take it there."

"Aye Captain"

Picard made his apologies and walked across the corridor to conference room B. Seating himself before the screen Picard accepted the communication and entered his authority code, the Starfleet logo disappeared and was replaced by the no nonsense visage of Commodore Timothy Zoran of Starfleet Intelligence. Picard knew the Commodore quite well having served with him as an ensign aboard the USS Albatross.

"Jean Luc, are you alone?"

"Yes I am"

"Good I'm risking a lot making this call Jean Luc even if I'm using my personal encryption key and a disguised carrier signal. A few months ago I received a strange request it appeared that a Federation scientist had discovered a piece of ancient technology on an airless sterile planet in the Tal Sigma system."

"Tal Sigma 5?" asked Jean Luc

"Yes Tal Sigma 5, the team had requested Starfleet help after four of their senior researchers had 'disappeared' on route to Earth along with the crew of the privately registered Starship they were using. Starfleet investigated and found nothing, not unusual in the advent of accidents but what was unusual was the fact that several highly ranked members of Starfleet intelligence were very quick to quash any investigation and a very short time later the research team withdrew their request. Then when I was talking to Charles Barrington of the Yukon he mentioned his orders to patrol the Tal Sigma system, orders which should have crossed my desk but didn't."

"Given recent events, including the death of the researchers I can see why you might be wondering who is hiding what but why tell me surely this information is classified?"

"Jean Luc your two survivors, your crew and the Klingon's are in a great deal of danger."

"Well yes we had an encounter with a squadron of Romulan Warbirds."

"No you misunderstand me Jean Luc elements in Starfleet intelligence wants them neutralised before they fall in to the hands of the Romulans or anyone else. I wouldn't put it past them to make sure that there were no witnesses to their actions."

"Tim you must realise that this sounds…well outrageous."

"Have you heard of Section 31? They have resources Jean Luc, resources and powerful friends. I fear I am already under scrutiny; my calls to my superiors have gone answered. Admiral S'veer died in a boating accident three hours after I spoke to him of my concerns, three hours Jean Luc"

"S'veer….my god Tim what have you uncovered?"

"Old friend you must be careful I've done all I can in warning you and a few of our other old friends but….." The Commodore half turned in his chair and began to rise before being blasted back by a disruptor blast apparently set to full power.

Another figure appeared in the viewscreen dressed as a Starfleet Captain, the figure glanced at something off screen before turning to look at the monitor, at the moment the visual disappeared and returned to the Starfleet logo.

Picard was stunned; he had just watched the apparent murder of a ranking Starfleet officer in his own office. For a few moments he just sat there unable to process the events he had seen. He took a deep breath and tried to think, he needed to confirm what he had seen had actually happened and if it had then he needed to find allies to hunt down the rouge elements of the intelligence division. Working quickly Picard set up a random encryption code and set up a second string that would send his message through as many relays as he could to disguise its source. He hesitated a moment before disabling the visual but decided that security was a factor and went with audio only.

"Commander Bryant for Commodore Zoran."

"This is Captain Carlow I am the Commodore's aide. Unfortunately the Commodore is unavailable at the moment a family emergency."

"Really how unfortunate, do you have any idea when he may be back in?"

"I am afraid that is classified information Commander, may I ask what this was in relation to?"

Picard terminated the connection and sat silently for a few minutes as he struggled to wrap his mind around what he had just seen. With a sigh he walked back to Conference room A and stood in the doorway for a moment as he made his decision and then schooled his expression before entering and sitting down.

"Could I have everyone's attention for a moment?" Said Picard as he tried to keep his voice steady and calm "I need to see all senior department heads in the next conference room immediately. May I suggest that our guests make their way to Ten Forward until we can reconvene?"

As the non-Starfleet people began to leave Picard led his Starfleet officers to the second conference room. Once they arrived and were seated Picard stood, adjusted his uniform tunic and addressed the gathered officers. His face was serious, grim even as he spoke.

"As of this moment we are speaking off the record, anyone not comfortable with this may leave the room."

No one left.

"Just a few minutes ago I received an off the record priority one communication from Commodore Timothy Zoran of Starfleet Intelligence……."

For the next ten minutes Picard filled in his command crew, at the end of his speech no one moved or spoke for several long moments until Riker cleared his throat and addressed his Captain.

"Do you believe the ship is at risk?"

"Had you asked me earlier I would have answered no, I am not so sure now" responded Picard.

"Jean Luc" began Dr Crusher "your speaking of a conspiracy centred in Starfleet Intelligence, I mean we need to report this but to whom?"

"I also begin to question exactly what the technology they were researching was. I mean is it linked to Sirius and Harry's skills, where do the Romulans and their apparently human allies fit in all this. We are walking along the edge of a precipice." Picard warned.

La Forge spoke up "What's so important about Harry and Sirius; I mean the 'magic' if that's what we want to call this is scientifically and culturally interesting but is that enough to justify this? I mean we are talking about Starfleet officers committing murder to hide it."

"I know Geordie" answered Picard "and I am horrified by the implications but until we can get to the bottom of these tangled webs we need to protect ourselves from any external threats from our enemies or our friends."

Worf looked around the room before contributing "I could begin implementing more Security patrols and electronic surveillance of key onboard systems to help prevent any saboteurs we may have aboard. I also respectfully suggest that we inform D'Mek of at least an edited version of this news."

"A good suggestion Worf it would appear that the Enterprise and the Kaveth Nar are both at risk."

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

"Mister Potter how are you feeling now?" asked Dr Selar after administering a mild analgesic with a hypospray.

"I'm still a bit stiff and sore but otherwise okay."

"Do you feel up to seeing a visitor?" asked the Vulcan physician.

"That would be great thanks" Harry smiled and nodded to Dr Selar who disappeared around the corner and returned with a smiling Emma Kelly.

"Hi Harry are you feeling better?"

"Emma" exclaimed Harry as a shy smile spread across his face "please take a seat."

"I can't stay too long I have a study meeting in twenty minutes, I just wanted to see if you were awake, the last couple of times I dropped by you were sleeping."

"So you have been checking up on me?" Harry said with a grin.

"Maybe"

Harry smiled for a few moments before his expression turned serious. "Emma I owe you a life debt, Doctor Crusher told me your quick action saved my life."

Emma didn't answer for a long moment and when she did her voice was uneven and her eyes grew teary "I thought you were dying in my arms Harry, you……you killed those people and saved us…then you just lay there…there was so much blood." Her hands were twisting in her lap.

Grimacing as his still sore muscles protested Harry sat up and pulled Emma in to a hug.

"Thank you Emma."

After they separated the he two teens spent the next twenty minutes talking quietly about Emma's family and her life on Enterprise. Before she ducked out and headed off to class she had agreed to bring her parents to meet him next time she visited. Neither seemed aware that Harry had not released Emma's hand until she stood to leave.

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

Picard rose from his seat at the head of the conference room table, pulling down his uniform tunic before he addressed the two command crews.

"I find myself faced with a rather unique dilemma; earlier I received an encrypted message from a friend in Starfleet intelligence. He warned me that there were elements in Starfleet willing to murder to suppress the knowledge of Tal Sigma 5."

The Klingon officers exchanged looks as Picard continued to deliver the message delivered by Commodore Zoran and its tragic end. The Starfleet officers were quiet throughout their Captains speech and sat awaiting the discussion to come, the Klingon's however were shocked and several Klingon curses were thrown around before D'Mek slammed fist on the table.

"So what you saying is" he questioned "that senior Starfleet officers have been assassinated, apparently by agents of Starfleet and know you are cautious to report for fear that person may be compromised or indeed a part of this apparent conspiracy?"

"Essentially yes" answered Picard.

"A wise decision Captain. It appears we need to be on our guard for our enemies surround us."

"So how do we proceed?" asked Picard.

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

Lieutenant Michael Watson was currently in command of the bridge and was unaware of the topics under discussion by the two command crews. So when he received an altogether routine communication from the USS Mercury a Starfleet science vessel he immediately authorised the request to allow the small vessel to test and calibrate its sensors using local celestial bodies and the Enterprise as references.

"Sir" said Ensign Scott Trent from the security station "The Mercury has just launched a full spread of photon torpedos."

"What? Who are they….shields up" ordered Watson.

The Enterprise got its shields up, barely but the ship was still thrown about as the torpedos impacted their shields.

"Helm; take evasive action and hail the Mercury, Red Alert, Captain Picard to the Bridge."

"No response from the Mercury, they are coming around for another pass."

"Damn it! Scott, lock phasers on to the Mercury and disable them."

"Targeted"

"Fire" ordered Watson.

"Direct hit, their shields are holding."

"Sir the Mercury just cloaked."

"Scan for tachyon emissions and drive trails"

"They've disappeared of our scanners and I can't find even a warp signature."

"Sir, the Kaveth Nar has just powered up disruptors and is firing."

The Enterprise bucked again as another spread of torpedos impacted its shields; however it appeared that the ship had given away its position as it was raked by disruptor and torpedo fire from the Kaveth Nar.

Watson watched the Mercury taking damage from the Klingon's attacks and turned to Ensign Trent.

"Scott target the Mercury when the Kaveth Nar next attacks, their cloak flickers so hit them with whatever we can."

"Aye Sir"

Apparently the Kaveth Nar was now a threat because the Mercury returned fire on the Klingon ship causing some minor damage before the Enterprise could lock weapons on it. Then came the flicker of the cloak that Ensign Scott Trent was waiting for.

"Firing phasers and photon torpedos"

The Kaveth Nar's weapons officer apparently had the same idea as he poured disruptor fire in to the cloaked ship within seconds the enemy ships cloak and shields failed and it blew apart in a spectacular anti-matter explosion.

"Damage report" ordered Watson.

"Sir we have reports of minor damage coming in from all over the ship and… hold on there has been an explosion reported on deck…wait…we have three separate reports of intruders, my god we've been boarded."

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

Riker nodded to L'kor "I don't disagree that understanding how Sirius and Harry do what they do, and the science behind it as you put it still important but I think our first priority needs to be finding out what happened on Tal Sigma 5, that's our starting point."

D'Mek stood and was about to speak when the Enterprise bucked and shuddered, throwing many in the room back in to their chairs then the red alert signal but before anyone could react there was a loud explosion in the corridor outside and the door literally exploded.

**USS Enterprise - Sick Bay**

Suddenly the ship shuddered, throwing Emma off balance; she would have fallen if Harry hadn't caught her. Then a red flashing light appeared and a klaxon sounded.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Harry as he struggled to sit up while still supporting Emma.

"I don't know but that's the red alert signal it means there some sort of danger" replied Emma.

"Accio Wand" Harry's wand flew across the room and in to his hand.

"What…how did you do that?" asked a shocked Emma.

"I promise I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here because I've got a horrible feeling that something bad is about to happen" said Harry as he swung his legs out of bed; Just as Dr Selar came out of her office.

"What are you doing Mister Potter you need to stay…"

"Stupefy" called an unseen attacker as a beam of red light struck the Vulcan who fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost – Chapter 9**

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

Harry dropped to his knees pulling Emma with him "Keep down Emma."

Trying to see who was attacking sick bay when hunkered down was difficult so he risked a glance above the biobed. Spotting a hand holding a wand he slowly aimed his own at it and cast one of the most damaging spells in his inventory.

"Reducto"

There was a loud crack and the hand and wand simply exploded, there was a short scream and then a loud thump. Harry decided to take a chance a signalled for Emma to stay down before he jumped up and ran for the door, just as a man turned the corner wand raised. At first it appeared that Harry's luck was in. The Romulan seemed surprised to see his target standing in front of him and so he was unprepared for what happened next.

"Stupefy"

Harry's stunner caught the Romulan in the face and he slumped to the floor unconscious. He then signalled for Emma to join him but she didn't move from where she knelt, shivering on the floor. Moving quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She complied but Harry could feel her hand shaking. Harry dragged Emma toward the door as he kept an eye out for anymore attackers. He opened the hatch and looked out he immediately spotted two Starfleet officers laying unmoving on the floor and he quickly pulled Emma back inside and shut the door.

"Emma do you know how to lock these doors?"

Emma didn't response, and Harry surmised that she may be in shock. He needed an ally so he quickly moved to Doctor Selar and enervated her. The Vulcan woman blinked and looked around before sitting up.

"I appear to have been rendered unconscious do either of you need medical assistance?"

"No Doctor but you are right those two Romulan's attacked you but I managed to take both of them out. I don't know if there are any more of them about and outside there are two Starfleet officers down."

Selar activated her comm badge "Selar to the Bridge".

"Selar to security."

"It would appear that communications are down or that there have been other incidents elsewhere onboard. Our best course of action would be to stay here until security has regained control of the ship." Doctor Selar's logical Vulcan mind was following policy, to the letter.

Harry however was worried, where was everyone else? He thought as he gripped his wand tightly.

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

L'kor was far enough from the door to only be deafened by the blast and as she looked and saw figures entering through the smoke and reacted as any Klingon warrior would she whipped out her dagger and threw herself at the closest figure.

Meanwhile Riker was picking himself up off the floor only to see a snarling L'kor throw herself at someone hidden in the smoke. Trying to work out what was going on he stayed low and moved to where Picard lay unmoving on the floor next to D'Mek. Data was also moving and appeared to be grappling with another shadowy figure.

Worf also threw himself in to the fray leaping forward to engage the closest figure even as L'kor was thrown backwards by a burst of red light. She was soon joined by a Romulan then another Romulan joined the first and Data reappeared as he ducked under a green beam before striking out with inhuman speed. As a third Romulan joined the other two it soon became apparent that the fight was over for now. Worf began checking the Romulans for weapons and communications devices.

Riker who had been moving the wounded to safety and seeing to D'Mek and the unconscious Starfleet officers "Data see if you can raise the bridge or security we need to find out if the bastards have hit anywhere else" Riker touched his comm. badge "Riker to Sick Bay……..Riker to Doctor Selar……damn it looks like communications are down as well. Data see if you can get communications back online."

"Aye Sir." Responded Data as he began typing of the room's access console.

"Worf how do we stand for weapons and what is the casualty count?"

"We have six Romulan's four are unconscious and two are dead, I have disarmed them all. Sir three of them were armed with these." Worf handed Riker three wands.

"Commander report" ordered Picard as he slowly sat up shading his eyes.

"Captain, are you in pain?"

"Just a headache number one, nothing that can't wait, now report Commander" ordered Picard.

"Sir it appears that the ship has been boarded by an unknown number of Romulan's six attacked here and so far we haven't been able to communicate with other areas of the ship"

"Very well Commander, Mister Data please attempt to ascertain out current tactical position, we need intelligence and we need it soon, Lieutenant Worf please keep watch on the corridor. We need to take back the ship."

"Aye Captain" responded Worf as he positioned himself in the corridor.

"How are the others Will" asked Picard quietly, he glanced to where Troi, Doctor Crusher, La Forge, D'Mek and L'kor lay having been moved by Data.

"As far as I can tell they were stunned by the blast although D'Mek got hit by some debris when the door exploded."

"Well let's see if we can get some medical assistance, any luck Data?"

"I have managed to access some of the ships sensors, it would appear that Romulan boarding parties have attacked several key areas on board, engineering, our location and sick bay; they appear to have activated some sort of dampening field in engineering that has essentially sealed sections of the ship. Commander the computer cores operation also seems to be being disrupted; unfortunately I am unable to discern how they are achieving this."

"Can you determine numbers?" asked Riker.

"There appears to be a number of other Romulan life signs aboard the Enterprise, I can detect eight, correction there are now only six normal Romulan life signs aboard…… I would surmise that they have been rendered unconscious."

"Unconscious? that would suggest that others are fighting back, where are the unconscious ones?"

"Sick Bay"

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

"I'm scared" Emma whispered when Harry asked her if she was alright.

"So am I but we need to function and keep our wits about us."

"Doctor Selar is there anywhere we could hide in here? I mean out of sight has to be better than standing here where anyone coming in will see us straight away."

Harry was trying to stay calm and think logically but the fact that nobody had arrived to assist them was worrying him. He kept checking the door and considered breaking it somehow so it wouldn't open but that would just trap them all in sick bay.

Evidently Harry's logical assessment of their position had influenced Doctor Selar because the Vulcan was now studying a schematic of the room.

"There is a wall cavity behind the portside bulkhead where two jefferies tubes meet. I believe it would be ideal as it also offers us an escape route should it become needed"

Dr Selar walked over to the wall and removed a panel showing Harry and Emma the space behind it. Working quickly they gathered some medical supplies and moved to their hiding spot; once all three were safely inside Dr Selar replaced the panel and then set up her tricorder to scan sick bay for life signs so as to give them a warning if anyone entered while they were hidden away.

Time passed slowly as the three waited in the small space. Harry noted with relief that Emma had begun to clam down and seemed less shaky.

The soft beep of Selar's tricorder drew all three's attention and the Vulcan doctor immediately studied it's display before Harry watched as Dr Selar checked her tricorder and smiled she pointed to the two coloured dots on it.

"Human?" asked Harry.

"Yes" replied Dr Selar.

"Starfleet?" asked Harry still talking softly.

While sealed the hatch wasn't entirely sound proof so Harry whispered the most powerful silencing charm he knew.

"Parietis Silentium" a pink glow appeared in the air in front of him "there they shouldn't be able to hear us now but we had better keep our voices down" whispered Harry.

"What did you do?" asked Emma as the soft pink glow faded.

"Put a silencing charm on the wall, makes it hard for them to hear us" answered Harry.

"How?"

"I'll explain later I promise" He assured her.

"……no I don't know where they are….Potter is wounded according to sick bay records……..Tulor and……….stunned………acknowledged…….on site" the voice faded till the three could no longer hear the one sided conversation.

Harry was convinced these were not Starfleet officers but still turned to ask the others "What do you think?"

"They sounded human but" Emma paused "That conversation didn't sound nice"

"Damn" whispered Harry as he realised what had sparked his suspicions "They knew the Romulan's names, he referred to the two stunned Romulan's by name. We need to get out of here fast before they think to look for life signs or start looking up schematics."

Dr Selar could only agree with Harry's logic but still was not convinced that leaving her post was the best way to proceed but she did have one patient and a minor's safety to consider. Quickly she opened the hatch giving access to the Jefferies tube and indicated that Harry and Emma should precede her on the climb up the access ladder. Harry gestured for Emma to wait as he climbed the ladder to the next landing.

"Okay Emma come on up" he called down quietly.

When all three had reached the landing Dr Selar opened the hatch explained that this junction led either up or branched out on deck twelve mainly to crew quarters and science labs.

"How far to the bridge?" asked Harry.

"We are on deck twelve the bridge is on deck one" answered Dr Selar.

"And we can climb ladders all the way up?"

"It is a long climb but yes it is possible. May I ask why you deem the bridge to be the best destination?" asked Dr Selar.

"Well I don't know a lot about Starfleet vessels but on a Klingon ship if the bridge were taken that's the one spot nearly every officer would head to and right now I want to know what the bloody hell is going on."

"Perhaps" began Dr Selar "it would be best for me to go. I am uncomfortable with the idea of leading you in to a situation that may involve a confrontation."

"I can look after myself Doctor" protested Harry.

"I don't doubt it but it is my responsibility, please wait here and protect Emma. In the event that I don't return wait here until the all clear sounds" instructed Dr Selar.

As she began to ascend the ladder there was a flash of green light from above and the Vulcan Doctor simply went limp and fell backwards.

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Bridge**

"I don't give a shit I am going after my godson" a furious Sirius was facing off against Moros and two other Klingon officers.

Moros had just managed to restore order to the Kaveth Nar after ten Romulan's had boarded the ship and managed to do some damage before they had been killed or captured. The remaining boarders had fled. Now after fifteen long minutes the transporters were finally working and Sirius wanted to beam directly to the Enterprise. However Moros was adamant that no one was leaving the ship till he could find out just what the hell was happening on the Enterprise as any away team could be beaming in to the middle of a fire fight.

"Listen Moros just beam me over, I can protect myself and find Harry, we can be back in minutes and I will be able to give you a personal bloody report on what's happening."

"Sirius the Enterprise is huge just let me run some scans and maybe I'll be able to beam you straight to him" Moros was a little frightened as Sirius raised his wand and placed it on his palm.

"Watch Moros, Point me Harry Potter"

Sirius's wand swung toward the Enterprise "See Moros, on board Enterprise, closer to him and I can pinpoint his location."

Moros was silent looking in to Sirius's eyes for a few seconds "Tell me truly Sirius can you do this?"

"Yes"

"Take this" Moros handed Sirius a disruptor "Operations what is the status of Enterprise?"

"Their shields are still down and there are still power fluctuations on all decks" reported Duran at Operations.

"Very well, beam Mister Black to the shuttle bay on deck fourteen, Sirius prepare yourself there could be some very unhappy people nearby when you materialise."

**USS Enterprise – Shuttle Bay**

Sirius appeared in the centre of the shuttle bay and didn't see anybody so he immediately disillusioned himself and cast a silencing charm on his feet. 'Years of schoolyard pranks finally paying off' he thought with a brief smile. There was no sign of any Romulan or Starfleet personnel and so he moved slowly toward the exit.

"Point me Harry Potter"

His wand pointed straight up; okay so he may be still in sickbay with a soft pop Sirius apparated and appeared in sickbay right between two grey cloaked figures one of whom was bent over an unmoving Starfleet officer. Sirius was moving before he even finished the thought diving to the floor he cast a stunner striking the standing figure before targeting the second man with a stunner. Sirius quickly snapped the two wands he found and took their weapons before stunning both again. The female Starfleet officer was already dead; with a sigh he stood and moved to where a panel was missing from the wall but stopped when he heard voices.

**USS Enterprise – Corridor outside Sick Bay - Deck 12**

Worf shook his head and closed the dead security officers eyes "This one a well Captain."

"Damn, very well Mister Worf weapons on stun and be careful and quick, on three, one…" Picard pulled back from the door control as it slid open.

"Captain" Sirius greeted Picard.

The Starfleet officers lowered their weapons as they recognised Sirius.

"I didn't know you were aboard Mister Black" said Picard who was still gripping his Phaser.

"I just beamed over from the Kaveth Nar I'm looking for Harry."

"Can you communicate with your ship?"

Sirius handed Picard his Klingon communicator and soon he was conversing with Moros about garnering Klingon's to help secure the Enterprise. Worf and Riker were quickly checking the fallen in sick bay.

"Mister Black did you deal with all four Romulans?" asked Worf as he finished tying up the Romulans.

"No just those two, I suspect Harry got the other two before I arrived"

"I found your officer near that hatch" he pointed to the open access hatch.

"You think our people escaped?" asked Riker.

"Well Harry's not here so yeah maybe, I'm going up to have a look anyway……"

BOOM

"What was that?" demanded Picard

**USS Enterprise – Jefferies Tube Deck 10**

"Protego" Harry whispered as he risked a glance up the ladder at the next platform he caught a glimpse of movement and pulled his head back in. He was using his body to shield Emma and they were, at least for now out of direct line of sight but he was well aware that they were not in a very good position particularly if any one targeted them from below. Harry was trying to think of a next move when the landing he was on was rocked by an explosion.

His shield spell had protected them both but the landing they were on was badly damaged and tilting precariously downward. Emma was clinging to Harry's back and Harry had to hang on with both hands to stop them both falling.

"Harry?"

It took a few seconds for Harry to realise the call had come from below and he knew the voice.

"Sirius?"

"Stay where you are pup, helps on the way."

"Their above me, I think a couple of levels up" Harry yelled down to his Godfather.

There was another loud bang and then silence.

"We have secured the landing Captain"

"Very good Mister Worf, Mister Potter are you safe where you are?"

"Umm well I can hang on a bit but Emma is getting a bit heavy" replied Harry.

"You have some one with you Mister Potter?"

"Emma was visiting me in sick bay."

"Okay well hang on for a few more minutes while we get organised to get you out."

In the end it took nearly thirty minutes and Sirius ended up levitating them both down. In that time the Enterprise's crew with the help of the Klingon's managed to regain control of the ship. They had managed to capture five Romulans and three Humans working with them while seven of the boarding party had been killed. The Enterprise suffered the loss of twenty six crewmen; including the entire Beta shift bridge crew. Most of the crew had been stunned or simply locked in their rooms.

Overall it took several hours for engineering to repair the damage to key systems and to disable the device left in engineering that had been affecting the computer cores.

As Harry lay once more in sick bay watching Emma surrounded by her family sleeping in the next biobed he was trying to work out what exactly to say when she woke up. His secret was certainly out and to be honest he wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be or if he could blame her if she wanted nothing more to do with him. Once more someone had died trying to protect him and people he liked, friends were threatened. Yes he thought glumly knowing Harry Potter was dangerous. Harry rolled to face away from Emma, perhaps it would be better to let her go, it would certainly go along way toward keeping her safe.

In Sickbay visiting Beverly, Deanna Troi looked up as a feeling of loss and sadness washed over her; she watched Harry roll over and shut his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost – Chapter 10**

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room B**

Captain Picard watched as the last of his command crew arrived with their Klingon allies. He sat silently as they took their seats and simply nodded to acknowledge the greeting from D'Mek. L'kor was the last to enter and as she took her seat Picard gestured to Worf who sealed the door. With a tug on his uniform to adjust it he stood and cleared his throat.

"Before I begin this briefing I would just like to personally acknowledge and thank Commander D'Mek and through him his crew for their assistance. The situation could have been much worse save for their help." D'Mek inclined his head toward Picard who returned the gesture before continuing "With that being said I'll pass this briefing over to Lieutenant Commander Data who has been working on a technical analysis of the situation we find ourselves in."

Data stood and activated a visual of the Romulan vessel that had been camouflaged as a Starfleet ship.

"A review of the data from both ships sensors has revealed a number of anomalies. The Romulans appear to be using an advanced camouflage technique to disguise themselves from our sensors. This advantage has been the deciding factor in engagements. There is however a flaw in their technology. Objects and people hidden using this method emits a very small amount of radiant energy. This energy is similar in nature to chronotrons and is readily identifiable by our sensors."

D'Mek turned to Picard "So their ships are vulnerable?"

"Yes Commander we can now track ships with this technology aboard but more importantly we can also identify when the use their 'magic' as it also creates a small but identifiable energy signature."

There was silence in the room as those present processed Data's breakthrough.

"Data can we block their magic?" asked Riker

"I am unsure if we can adapt technology to do so or if we shall have to engage the talents of Mister Black."

Picard stood and addressed his second officer "Data I want you to continue your work on finding a way to protect ourselves from their abilities. We cannot hinge our defence on two civilians one of whom should be in school."

Picard sat and addressed the group.

"Which leaves us with the third part of this puzzle; how do we deal with an enemy who appears to have Starfleet infiltrated, Romulan assistance and the ability to attack us directly with little or no notice."

Riker frowned before he spoke "Are we saying that we are assuming that Starfleet is compromised? I mean there must be resources we can use to root out and infiltrators."

"But who do we trust enough to ask?" finished Troi.

"You could seek assistance from the Empire." D'Mek offered looking to Picard.

"How do we know the Empire isn't compromised, or the Klingon military?" asked Troi.

"Damn, your right Deanna, we don't know."

"Ok so we take it slowly and I'll keep the Enterprise here for repairs while I sound out some old friends and try and raise awareness of our situation." Picard paused a moment before continuing "Until further information is at hand we shall remain at yellow alert."

"We shall stay this course as well Picard, we are allies in this and besides the High Council will want answers as much as the Federation council." D'Mek stood as he spoke nodded to Picard and left the room followed by the Klingon command crew.

Once the Klingon's had left Troi grabbed Doctor Crusher and approached the Captain.

By unspoken agreement Troi spoke for them both "Captain we wanted to speak to you about Harry Potter."

Picard raised an eyebrow in enquiry "Is he still recovering well in sick bay?"

"Physically" answered Doctor Crusher "he is coming along well but Deanna and I are concerned about his emotional health."

"How so Counsellor?"

"Sir Mister Potter is a remarkable young man. He was touted as a 'hero' among his own people and has had a number of dangerous, indeed deadly encounters which he survived. But I am beginning to wonder about how this has affected him. From listening to his history or at least the part we have been told it appears that people he cares for have been injured and killed around him for as long as he can remember; I believe that he is beginning to feel as if he is to blame."

"Survivors guilt can be a dangerous thing, Can you help him counsellor?" asked Picard.

Troi frowned slightly "Perhaps but we will need his guardian's permission."

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Engineering**

"Sirius you mangy human, Sirius have ahh there you are. Harry is on the comm. channel" L'kor pointed to a comm unit mounted on a bulkhead.

"Thanks L'kor, Hey Harry what's up pup?"

"I want to move back to the Kaveth Nar can you organise it Sirius?"

Sirius noticed that Harry's face looked tired and his eyes were red and frowned at the viewscreen.

"What's the matter Harry? You look upset." Sirius's voice was low his expression concerned.

"It's nothing Sirius I just would like to be back on the Kaveth Nar with you and L'kor."

"Well I suppose once you get a clean bill of health and we can move you back onboard. I thought you were enjoying visiting the Enterprise?" Sirius didn't want to push but to help he needed to know what the problem was.

"Yeah I was, anyway can you?" asked Harry.

"I'll see what I can do Harry." Sirius smiled at his Godson as the transmission ended. What they hell was that about? Sirius asked himself.

**Romulan Scout Ship "Maelificus" – Sector 342**

"How long overdue is their check in?" asked the Romulan Commander.

"Over three standard hours Sir" responded the human officer currently manning the helmsman's position.

"Very well send the signal then plot a course for the Alpha base we need to get some guidance from the master."

"Transmission sent, course plotted and engaged Sir" replied the helmsman.

"Very well, notify me when we arrive or if we receive new orders" ordered the Commander; who then turned and left the pilot alone on the small bridge.

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

"Harry I know your not asleep could I talk to you for a minute" Emma had been released several hours ago and had left Sick Bay with her family. Concerned about Harry she had decided to visit him only to be ignored as her feigned sleep.

"You shouldn't be here Emma, It's dangerous for you to be here" Harry's voice was soft but Emma could hear the emotion in it.

"Harry I…..what I mean is that…..oh bugger it Harry I wanted to thank you for helping me, for saving me."

"Emma" began Harry.

"You owe me one promised explanation Harry Potter." Emma sounded annoyed so against his better judgement Harry rolled over to face her.

"Are you sure Emma, me telling you could put you in more danger" Harry was not sure if he was worried about a yes than a no.

"Yes" was her simple reply.

For Emma the next 2 hours were a mix of fascination and horror as Harry told her about his life and the world of magic. As Harry finished she sat quietly watching him recover his composure. Neither she nor Harry noticed Deanna Troi standing silently near the Doctors office.

"Harry would you answer one question for me, and promise to answer it honestly?" asked Emma.

"Okay."

Emma laid her hand on his arm. "Were you going to distance your self from me and walk away from our potential friendship to keep me safe?"

"Emma I wouldn't….." he began before she cut him off.

"You promised me an honest answer Harry" she reminded him.

"Yes" he whispered refusing to meet her eyes.

"Harry" Emma lifted his chin to look at her 'Harry I am your friend, did you think I would be angry that you saved me? That I would condemn you because you were different or because you were brave" Emma slowly lent forward and kissed an unresisting Harry on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Harry who was blinking with a stunned look on his face.

"A thank you Harry" replied Emma as she stood up "and an invitation to keep me around. See you later."

Emma walked out of Sick Bay head held high and if she was being honest a bit of extra swish as she walked. As she passed Troi she winked and gave the counsellor a small smile.

**USS Shepparton - Bridge**

Captain Jordan Hayes was just about to hand over command to Beta shift when a personal subspace message arrived. He acknowledged it and routed it to his ready room before he gave up the centre seat for Leutenant Vrall. He grabbed a coffee from the replicator and sat down to see what Jean-Luc had to say. Ten minutes later he called his 1st and 2nd officer to his ready room.

**Starbase Gamma 4**

Commander Edwina Scott was bored with the day to day drudgery of her job important as it was to the efficient running of merchant shipping in the sector. If she was honest she would admit that she hated running this boring bloody station give her a starship any day. Her communications console beeped and she noted a brief subspace message from her old CO. Now what could Jean-Luc want? She quickly browsed the first few lines and her expression changed. Quickly she read the rest of the short message.

She activated a secure link to the stations computer core. She needed information and if this wasn't some kind of exercise then going through official channels would be a big red flag. Her console beeped as it established a data channel.

If she wanted to leave a small electronic fingerprint she needed to move fast. Typing quickly she sent the data packet on to three Starfleet captains before shutting it down and erasing her presence.

**Starfleet Intelligence – Sector 6 **

Commodore Bryce Culloven was getting very, very worried. Something was going on at Starfleet Intelligence. Something his was not privy to and as a major player in the directorate he should have been privy to just about everything. He had just sat back and closed his eyes trying to let his well organised observant mind find the discrepancy, when a beep from his communication console disrupted his thoughts. It was a subspace packet from an old shipmate Jean-Luc.

Six minutes later and the Commodore left his office a phaser tucked in to his pocket.

**USS Enterprise – Ready Room**

Picard looked up as his first officer entered his ready room "Well Will I have judiciously spread word of our concerns among some old comrades. I can't see any of them being double agents or infiltrators. Although it may be some time till we hear from them if we are to maintain any sort of operational security."

"Very well Sir, will we maintain yellow alert?" asked Riker at Picard's nod he gestured toward the door.

"Mister Black is waiting to see you Captain."

"Send him in number one" ordered Picard.

Picard waved Sirius to a seat and offered him tea before passing several minutes engaged in small talk. Eventually Picard steered the conversation back to the reason for requesting a meeting with the wizard.

"Sirius I know that we have been slowly building trust and I hope that we have been achieving that goal" Sirius nodded so Picard continued on "But I am also hoping that you can help us with one of the major problems we have encountered in our recent engagement."

"I'd be happy to help Captain as long as it doesn't put Harry at risk" Sirius's tone was pleasant but Picard could hear the underlying suspicion in his voice.

"I understand Sirius and no this should not put Harry at risk in fact if it works it should enable us to provide better protection for Harry and for everyone else."

Picard watched as Sirius mulled over what he had said.

"Alright Captain what is it you suggest?"

Picard explained their plans to track magical energy and their search for a technological solution to protecting themselves. Sirius was quiet for several minutes as he stood up and paced around the ready room.

"Captain, L'kor and I have been working on the tracking problem since the first attack and she has I believe made some good progress with the theory but knowing her she won't mention it till she has a solution. As to defending your crew from magic I may be able to help there at least we can make it harder for magic to be used to attack you but it's only a temporary solution. I know very little about your technology so I'm not sure what we can do with it."

"Would you be willing to work with Mister La Forge and Mister Data on any new technologies we develop?" asked Picard.

"That would be fine captain and I'll have a think about some sort of wards for the ships."

"Thank you Sirius" Picard stood and shook Sirius's hand.

**Kelly Family Quarters**

Emma sat down as her mother ordered three cups of green tea from the replicator.

"Who is this boy Emma?" asked Michael Kelly his tone of voice was normal but his face told a different story. He was concerned and a little bit angry.

She had known that question was coming. To be honest she had expected it earlier considering what had happened.

"He's just a friend daddy"

"A friend that has almost gotten you killed, twice!"

"A friend" replied Emma hotly "that has SAVED my LIFE twice!"

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

"Harry can I sit and speak to you for a moment" Troi watched as the young man looked up from where Emma had left Sick Bay.

"Oh okay Counsellor" replied Harry as Troi sat in the chair Emma had vacated.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Troi asked.

"Pretty good I'm just waiting to find out if I can leave sick bay."

"Excellent, I also wanted to let you know that you can speak to me any time if you feel the need. You have been involved in a number of traumatic experiences lately and these can affect you in different ways. It often helps to talk to someone about what you experienced."

"Have you got a week or two" Harry responded with a bitter smile to match his gallows humour.

Over the next hour Harry gave Troi an outline of his life so far. What she heard shocked her. No wonder Harry had trouble trusting and had issues with forming relationships. What was worse though was the fact that she was positive that he was editing out the truly bad things. It was somewhere in the order of miraculous that he was still able to function and form relationships. This was a young man with burdens and as a counsellor she would like to help but first she needed permission both from the young man in front of her and his guardian.

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

Picard had just walked back on to the bridge as Data looked up.

"Captain we are detecting a ship on long range scanners" announced Data.

"Can we identify the ship?" asked Picard.

"Federation design, Akira class but the ship is not transmitting a registration beacon." Data's hands flew across his console as he tried to get more information.

Riker shifted in his seat, turning to face Picard "Should we raise shields?"

Picard didn't respond as he considered the tactical situation he had no choice "Shields up, notify the Kaveth Nar" it was a breech of protocol to meet an ally with raised shields but he was sure the Starfleet vessel would understand, if indeed it was a Starfleet vessel.

"The Kaveth Nar has raised their shields and is powering weapons" reported Worf from tactical.

"Sir it is the USS Shepparton"

"Acknowledged, Worf hail them" ordered Picard.

"They are responding Captain."

"Onscreen" the bridge of the Shepparton appeared along with its captain.

"Hello Jean-Luc" The Shepparton's captain began "We got your message, now I believe we have something of a situation here?"

**USS Enterprise – Ready Room**

"Jordan it is good to see you my friend" Picard gestured to a seat.

"You to Jean-luc now what in blue blazers is really going on?" asked Hayes as he sat down.

Twenty minutes of explanation later and Captain Hayes was trying to decide if Picard was mad or if he himself had slipped in to insanity.

"Are you serious Jean-Luc? Magic I mean I could understand some weird alien energy manipulation but come on magic!"

"I can arrange for a demonstration if you like. No Jordan it's not the magic that worries me it is the implication that Romulans have been using it to infiltrate the Federation. I saw a member of the admiralty murdered by uniformed Starfleet officers in his own office. A senior officer who's death has yet to be reported. The Romulans seem determined to cover up something."

"And they are seeing this as important enough to commit acts of war. Even they wouldn't be able to cove something like that up" continued Hayes.

"You need to meet Sirius. I have just begun to understand that magic may indeed make it possible." Picard advised his expression pensive.

"Sirius is this so called wizard?" asked Hayes.

"Wait and see Jordan wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but I am a twit. Having three stories on the go at once is rapidly draining my muse juice. Well that and flames sheesh not a professional writer people! (I'd give half my non-existent kingdom for a decent reliable Beta)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, Harry Potter or any of the characters or objects owned by others. I simply apply my lacklustre skill to tell my own stories using their brilliance. I do not make or seek to make any profit with these works.

_Previously_

_"And they are seeing this as important enough to commit acts of war. Even they wouldn't be able to cover something like that up" continued Hayes._

_ "You need to meet Sirius. I have just begun to understand that magic may indeed make it possible." Picard advised, his expression pensive._

_ "Sirius is this so called wizard?" asked Hayes._

_ "Wait and see Jordan wait and see."_

**Lost – Chapter 11**

**USS Enterprise – Cargo Bay 2**

La Forge, Data, L'kor and a small selection of officers from the engineering and science sections sat amongst an impressive array of equipment. Each was listening intently as Sirius tried to explain how he manipulated energy or as Sirius called it 'cast spells'. He had agreed to give a demonstration of spell casting for scientific purposes after his conversation with the Captain. He had also managed to rope Harry in, although his godson hadn't actually shown up yet.

The door slid open and Harry and Emma walked in hand in hand talking animatedly. They stopped when they realised everyone was watching them.

"Err sorry I'm late," said Harry.

"That is fine Mister Potter, is there a reason why Miss Kelly is here as well?" asked La Forge with a smile to take the bite out of the question.

Harry smiled at Emma before answering "I owe her a demonstration."

"I'll stay out of the way sir," promised Emma.

"Very well Emma can I get you to stay over here with me" asked La Forge with another smile.

Harry walked out to stand with Sirius in the centre of the cargo bay.

"Ready Pup?" asked Sirius.

"You ready old man?" countered Harry.

Over the next hour Sirius and Harry demonstrated a number of basic charms. They then had a rather low powered duel. Sirius ended his demonstration by conjuring a bunch of flowers for Emma, although she did give several to the engineers and scientists to analyse.

Finally La Forge and Data scanned Sirius and Harry. After thanking them for their assistance the observers packed up, talking amongst themselves.

Meanwhile Harry, Sirius, L'kor and Emma headed to Ten-Forward for a drink and an early lunch. Sirius wanted to catch up with L'kor before they headed back to work on the Kaveth Nar.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

"So, conclusions Geordie," asked Riker.

La Forge stood and activated a display screen. "My initial conclusion that it's some form of psychic energy is looking a bit shaky. From these results I would hypothesise that they are manipulating a hitherto unknown form of ambient energy. After the work done by the Klingons we can detect it that means that in large enough bursts we can detect it but it's proving damn difficult to replicate. Mister Black and Mister Potter seem to have the genetic ability to access this energy. Of course this is early days."

"Can we counter it?" asked Riker.

"Yes and no Sir. Now that we know what it 'looks like' we can begin to look at ways to protect ourselves," La Forge gestured to Data.

"In the meantime I believe that we should seek the assistance of Mister Black. He has explained that he should be able to 'ward' the ship to protect us from the techniques being used to illicitly board a vessel," said Data.

"Okay I'll speak to the Captain after the briefing," said Riker.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Picard and Captain Hayes. Hayes was accompanied by his Vulcan 1st officer Commander T'Rell and his long time friend and 2nd officer Lieutenant Commander Amanda McKay. Once the newcomers had found seats Picard gestured for Data to begin the scheduled briefing aimed at bringing the Shepparton's officers up to speed.

As soon as Data stopped speaking T'Rell turned to look at his commanding officer with an eyebrow raised in enquiry.

"I find it difficult to believe that we are discussing 'magic using' Romulan infiltrators. Logic tells us that they have either learnt to manipulate this form of energy, or they have adapted the technology of others."

McKay smiled at her crewmate's rather predictable response and turned to Picard. "Captain, Commander Data mentioned that the Klingons Chief Engineer had been working on a detection system to negate this 'cloaking' that they've been doing. Are they willing to share that technology?"

"Yes to both, in fact we have been pooling information for a few days now," replied Picard.

Riker nodded and turned to McKay, "We were just testing some of those theories in one of the cargo bays. Thanks to the Klingons, we know what it looks like and we can now detect it in large enough bursts. We are still a long way from an effective defence. However we do have a few ideas on how to stop them getting aboard again."

oOoOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Bridge**

High Councilmen K'Mell looked pleased, "You have done well Commander. Continue to work with the humans. Uncover the Romulans treachery and if it affects the Empire or our allies destroy the threat. Now as to the other matter, I think you have made the right decision old friend. If we need to take it to the High Council I will support you. Qapla"

D'Mek heaved a sigh of relief the council approved his mission, and his old comrade approved of his carefully worded request regarding political asylum for Sirius and Harry. Now he just had to complete this mission.

oOoOoOoOo

**Unnamed Romulan Moon – Alpha Base**

The being known as the Master sat silently as he listened to the report from Revak Sull his current 2nd in command. So the information was true, Potter was alive. He had to give it to the boy, he was a true survivor. This added another complicated dimension to his plans. In hindsight ordering the death of the two magical's on Tal Sigma 5 without any details has been a mistake. Potter was powerful and Black wasn't far behind, they could have been valuable assets. With a sigh the Master gestured for silence.

"Revak you have done well so far. We have all underestimated these magi."

Revak nodded his thanks. "Master what do you wish me to tell out teams?"

"For now our units are to remain unseen and observe. We have erred in going after them so blindly. Now the Klingons and Starfleet are working together against us. That is one thing I did not expect. We cannot afford more Federation scientists studying our abilities. So Revak gather information, and we shall bide our time while I formulate a plan so that when the time comes we can crush them."

"You think they are going back to Tal Sigma 5?" asked Revak cautiously, it was always dangerous to question his master.

A strange expression of almost regret crossed the Masters face but disappeared as he spoke. "Yes they will return to 'solve' the mystery. When they do then we must be ready to bring our might to bear and destroy them. If we cannot control it then the lost veil must be destroyed."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Science Lab 4**

Data cocked his head to the side as he watched his test subject pace around the room. "Mister Black you seem distracted is now not a good time?"

Sirius stopped pacing and smiled at Data. "Data please call me Sirius, I'm just a bit nervous about the tests and to be honest I'm still wound up pretty tight after the last couple of days."

"If you would prefer I can reschedule my tests" offered Data.

Sirius smiled at the android Starfleet officer. "No I'm fine Data, lets get started."

Three hours later Sirius was regretting his offer of assistance. Data was very, very thorough. He ran a full battery of medical and scientific scans and then had Sirius perform a variety of spells while he adjusted a number of shield generators.

"Sirius could you cast your stunning spell again, this time target the red square."

Sirius complied and for the first time the spell dissipated against the shield.

"Sirius can you please keep casting your stunning spell until I ask you to stop."

Again Sirius complied. This time the shield held but only for three stunners. Then the shield generator sparked and failed.

Data studied the figures on his monitor. "Fascinating, it appears that the concept of generating a high frequency harmonic shield did in fact work until it overloaded. I will need to work with Geordie to see if we can adjust the harmonic."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Arboretum**

IT had all started when Harry and Emma had sought out a bit of privacy in the ships arboretum. As they had wandered the plants it had seemed natural to hold hands. One thing had led to another and now both were swollen lipped and somewhat dishevelled as they sat on one of the provided benches. Eventually their initial passion slowed and Harry began to think the situation through.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to put in to words what he must. "Emma I…"

His resolve was tested as Emma's hand slipped inside his shirt to caress his side.

"Umm Emma we should probably stop." He reached down and stilled Emma's hand. "Before we, well um you know."

Emma stopped trying to caress Harry and locked her gaze on his eyes. With a deliberate slowness she leaned forward and kissed him. "I don't want to stop, it's like something is pulling us together. I have never been so forward with anyone in my life."

Harry could feel his heart beating wildly as Emma kissed him. A part of him wanted to feel her soft skin but a larger, louder part was saying that a brisk walk and a cold shower would be a better and maybe safer course. Harry let go of Emma's hand and stood up.

"Emma I really like you but this is dangerous, as you have already seen it's bloody dangerous to be around me. I don't want to lose this but I also don't want you to get hurt."

Emma's expression turned serious as she stood and recaptured Harry's hand. "You are mad if you think I'm going to walk away after you saved my life." Her expression turned playful as she continued. "Besides you are a good kisser and I'm not giving that up."

oOoOoOoOo

**SS Sorbel – Merchant Transport Vessel **

Commodore Bryce Culloven was not a paranoid man; people probably were trying to kill him. Knowing this he had long ago set up a number of escape routes.

As a member of the intelligence community he was well aware of a number of shadowy semi-legal organisations that operated around the edge of Starfleet's vision. He had chosen to use one of these organisations. In this case some semi-legal traders and part-time agents to procure a small merchant vessel. He had left Earth almost immediately with only two crewmates, his nephew and his cousin both of whom were experience merchant spacers.

Rousing himself from his thoughts he turned back to the navigation console. Things were still as they should be and more importantly there were still no contacts on long range sensors.

His nephew John arrived on the bridge looking agitated. "Uncle Bryce?"

"What is it John?"

"She's running smooth and all systems are within acceptable operation condition."

"I'm sensing a 'big but' here" replied Culloven.

John winced, "But I can't get much more that warp 4 out of her."

Culloven shrugged, "John we only need this rust bucket to get us to Tal Sigma 5."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Shepparton – Main Engineering**

Captains Picard and Hayes stood back and let Data, La Forge and the engineering crew from the Shepparton install the new equipment in the main sensor array. The concept was simple, by outfitting their scanning array with the newly supplied Klingon enhancements they would be able to detect the 'magical shields' and large concentrations of magic. The next phase of the work would be to install and test the harmonic shield generators.

La Forge nodded to the senior engineers and received nods in return before he walked over to join the two captains. "The systems are installed, we have run a level three diagnostic and we are ready for a live test."

Picard looked to Hayes who nodded. The captain of the Enterprise smiled at his chief engineer "Make it so Commander. I'll return to the Enterprise and monitor the situation. Commander Data you are with me."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

"Captain the Kaveth Nar and the Shepparton are both online and ready to activate the new sensor arrays" reported the ensign at the science station.

"Very well signal the Galileo and give Mister Black the go ahead. Data are we ready to proceed?"

"Aye Captain" replied Data as his fingers flew over his console.

oOoOoOoOo

**Shuttle Galileo**

"Galileo this is Enterprise. Please begin the test."

The lieutenant piloting the shuttle swivelled in her chair to look at Sirius. "Are you ready Sir?"

"Yes I'm ready" replied Sirius.

The pilot opened a channel. "Enterprise this is Galileo we are ready to begin, Galileo out. Mister Black I am shutting down everything except communications."

With a nod Sirius began casting harmless spells. Most were charms but he did cast a few transfiguration spells, just in case one type of magic was more noticeable to the upgraded scanners. Data's research said no but Sirius wasn't completely convinced.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

Data was studying the raw incoming data from the sensors. Satisfied that the results were correct he linked the sensors with those on the Kaveth Nar and the Shepparton. Almost immediately they detected 'magical' energy being produced on the Galileo. Satisfied with that result he immediately initiated the second part of the test and tied the new scanners in to the ships internal scanners.

Given their new ability to scan for this new type of energy it was logical that Harry Potter should also be detectable. The result of his scan of the Enterprise was immediate and rather surprising. Data immediately ran a diagnostic. Then he accessed the internal scans from the Shepparton and the Kaveth Nar.

When the results came up the same Data tilted his head in puzzlement. "Captain the initial scan results are in however there appears to be an anomaly in the internal scan results."

Picard stood and walked over to Data at the science station. "What sought of anomaly Data?"

"Once the initial scans on the Galileo showed active energy in the range we expected. It also showed one individual with the same energy signature. To confirm this I tied the scanners to the internal scanners and scanned for Harry Potter. The scan results seemed to be anomalous so I ran a diagnostic and then scanned again. Currently we have twelve individuals aboard who are showing varying degrees of the target energy signature. The Shepparton showed the same anomalies."

Picard frowned as he processed Data's answer "Romulans?"

Data's fingers flew over the console and soon he had highlighted the bridge where a single orange signal was indicated at the navigation station. Both officers turned to see a young ensign stationed there. Data turned back to Picard, "I believe that they are in fact Enterprise crew members."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

Dr Crusher finished with her medical scan and gave the young crewman a friendly pat on the shoulder before returning to her office. The chief medical officer took a few moments to look over the data she collected before opening a channel to the Captain.

"Crusher to Picard, Jean-Luc could you please come down to sick bay."

It only took Picard a few minutes to arrive and he immediately took note of his long time friends' expression. "What is it Beverly?"

Dr Crusher simply gestured at her monitor. "I've completed the tests on the crewmen Data identified. All of them are healthy and normal except that they have varying levels of the same energy present in Sirius and Harry."

Picard ran his eyes over the figures not really understanding her scientific and medical data. "So what does that mean? Is this something that Sirius and Harry have passed on to the crew?"

Dr Crusher shook her head. "I initially thought that may have been a factor as two of those affected have had contact with Harry and Sirius but the other four have no contact with each other. No Jean-Luc they were born like that, this is a genetic anomaly. I have been looking at their medical histories and these six cases, four from Enterprise and two from the Shepparton are significant. Most of those that showed up in the scan have low levels of this energy in their systems. These six have significant levels almost as high as Sirius and Harry."

Captain Picard looked over the list of names:

Lieutenant Commander Amanda McKay

Counsellor Deanna Troi

Ensign Scott Pappadontas

Engineering Crew Chief Connor Finnagan

Mrs Amelia Kelly

Ms Emma Kelly

"Are we one hundred percent positive that they are not imposters?" Picard asked as he looked out at the crewmen in sick bay.

Dr Crusher looked up from her data pad. "Yes their bio-scans are exact Jean-Luc. Even the best clones have variations and each of them has passed the psych profiling."

"So what now?" asked Picard.

Beverly smiled and gestured as Sirius walked in to sick bay. "Now I'm off to see the wizard."

Sirius was surprised to see the armed security officers and packed sick bay. Especially when Emma waved to him from a bed near the far wall, he waved back and looked around for someone to explain why he had been summoned.

"Sirius."

He turned away from Emma when he heard Dr Crusher calling for him.

Twenty minutes later Sirius, Dr Crusher and Captain Picard were sitting in the doctors' office as she finished explaining her findings.

"Squibs and muggle born!" exclaimed Sirius in delighted surprise before his expression changed. "But how can that be?"

Dr Crusher looked like she wanted to ask a question but Sirius started talking again.

"If you have mage born how come there are no wizards and witches, where are they?"

Picard cleared his throat to interrupt "Sirius you implied that your people were isolationists and as unlikely as it sounds perhaps they are still hidden away on Earth or on one of the colony worlds. It also raises the issue of those humans working with the Romulans."

Sirius frowned "Bloody hell you're right they _could_ be Earth born wizards."

As both Sirius and Picard contemplated that Dr Crusher took the opportunity to ask her own questions. "What are squibs and muggle born?"

Sirius quickly explained the terms and included an apology over the 'derogatory tone' of the names.

"This just gets more complicated but it explains why one of the bastards we had in your brig called me a traitor." Sirius shook his head as if to clear it. "Right now we'll need to tell all these people, including my godsons friend that they have….actually what do we tell them? It's not like they can use their inherent magic without some form of training from an instructor. The only one I have any concerns over is Emma. She knows about magic and well that's a good example of when a little knowledge can be deadly. If she was to try something it could kill her."

"We" answered Picard "will tell them the truth."

He looked over at the crew from both the Enterprise and the Shepparton in the room and squared his shoulders. With a final tug of his uniform he walked to the centre of sick bay.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment, thank you. I would like to thank you for your patience while we determined exactly what we had detected in our scans. Firstly let me confirm that there is no health risk to any of you." He paused to allow the whispers to die down. "Now as some of you may be aware Doctor Crusher and her staff have been running scans. This was a result of our detection in your systems of a previously unknown form of biological energy. As I said there is no apparent health risk and you are now being released back to your duties. Doctor Crusher will keep you all informed of any further developments. Missus Kelly, Misss Kelly, Counsellor and Commander McKay can you please remain behind for a few moments."

The nervous looking Kelly's joined the Starfleet officers in the small meeting room next to sick bay. Sirius was using the comm. panel as everyone took a seat. Picard was just about to start talking when the door slid open and Harry walked in. The Captain frowned as he watched the young man join Sirius in a whispered conversation at the back of the room.

Dr Crusher stood up and explained what they knew about the situation. She then passed the meeting over to Sirius who explained and demonstrated his use of magic. He was quite clear about the risks of attempting to use their 'powers' until proper training could be provided. He then asked if there were any questions. Unsurprisingly there were.

Amanda McKay was the first. "Doctor you are sure that this will not compromise the performance of my duties?"

"At this stage Commander there is no risk that we can determine," answered Dr Crusher.

Sirius smiled at the Starfleet officer. "Think of it as an extra gift like athletic ability. If you do nothing with it then it won't develop further but with training and if you exercise it you will be able to use it."

Amelia Kelly was the next. "Will this effect our position on the Enterprise?"

Picard took that question. "No Missus Kelly it will not."

Mrs Kelly looked relieved. Counsellor Troi turned to Sirius. "Mister Black perhaps you could explain a bit more about the nature of your abilities. Is there anything we should avoid?"

Sirius spent the next hour giving those in the room a brief overview of magic. He left out any reference to the Romulans and their current situation.

Troi asked another question as Sirius finished speaking. "So if this is a genetic trait then we all must have a 'magical' ancestor?"

Sirius shrugged "To be honest Counsellor I have no idea. I was raised with the belief that people could be born with this ability even if their parents had no magic. Personally I believe that they probably had a magical ancestor some where in their family tree. Magic is a funny thing sometimes many magical beings claimed they felt a pull to others who were also magical so maybe the partly magical married the partly magical and passed on the trait."

Mrs Kelly looked a bit sceptical. "So my parents were magical? Wouldn't they have told me about this?"

Again Sirius shrugged "I have no idea and that worries me. Has the knowledge of our abilities died out on Earth? What ever the answer is, for now I promise you that Harry and I will help you train to use your ability if you want to learn about it."

oOoOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Harry's Guest Accommodation Cabin**

Harry lay on his bed thinking about what had been a remarkable day. From what he understood from Sirius' quick explanation it appeared that the new scanners worked and it appeared that the new shields were also successfully tested. But the best bit of his day had been dinner with the Kelly's. The discovery that Mrs Kelly and Emma were untrained witches had been mind blowing. As a result they had spent several hours picking his brain about magic but it had still been an enjoyable night.

After dinner they had watched a movie from the ships library before Emma had walked Harry back to his cabin under the pretext that he might get lost. A goodnight kiss had turned into a kissing and cuddling session on his lounge that had grown rather heated. It was only a call from Sirius that had brought them back to reality. By that time both Emma and he had lost shoes and loosened clothes to allow more touching and things had got to the point where Emma was trying to loosen his clothing enough to get her hands down the front of his pants just as he was trying to work out the intricacies of her bra.

After a tidy up and another passionate kiss goodnight she had left a stunned Harry sitting alone in his room in desperate need of a cold shower. After a quick cup of tea and a wash a smiling Harry made his way to bed and quickly fell asleep. His thoughts were once more occupied with how Emma had felt in his arms.

_Harry opened his eyes and looked around confused. This was Hogwarts! Unsure of what was happening he walked around the deserted castle. Something was wrong here._

_Suddenly it felt like his brain was on fire and he feel to the ground screaming and clawing at his scar. Slowly the pain faded to a dull ache._

"_Harry Potter"_

_Harry knew that voice. _

"_Voldemort" hissed Harry as he struggled to his feet._

_Voldemort's sibilant voice sounded stronger "Hello Harry, you can't imagine my surprise when I felt your presence after all this time."_

"_Get out of my mind" Harry was trying desperately to raise his rudimentary mental shields._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry so ungracious to an old friend! Perhaps I should teach you some manners." Pain shot through Harry as he fell once more to the floor writhing and screaming._

_Again the pain faded. "You are weak Potter, a half trained school boy and I have hundreds of years of experience. Perhaps I should just kill you now but then you wouldn't be able to tell me what I want to know, would you?"_

_Harry again tried to raise his shields but before he could pain once more coursed through his system. He was almost hoarse from screaming when suddenly the pain faded._

"Harry?"

oOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, Harry Potter or any of the characters or objects owned by others. I simply apply my lacklustre skill to tell my own stories using their brilliance as a template. I do not make or seek to make any profit with these works.

Here is the long awaited next chapter - woo hoo.

Thanks to XRaiderV1 for his Beta work AND for his call on changes to this chapter - You were right the changes made it a hell of a lot better.

_Previously_

_Again the pain faded. "You are weak Potter, a half trained school boy and I have hundreds of years of experience. Perhaps I should just kill you now but then you wouldn't be able to tell me what I want to know, would you?"_

_Harry again tried to raise his shields but before he could pain once more coursed through his system. He was almost hoarse from screaming when suddenly the pain faded._

_"Harry?"_

**Lost – Chapter 12**

**Romulan Warbird - Sevlar**

Proconsul Neral looked in disbelief at the Tal Shiar agent Vorak. "This is ludicrous Vorak. Strange powers, magic it reads like a work of fiction."

"I assure you Proconsul that the Tal Shiar is not trying to be humorous. This Kihra'eri organisation has been gathering resources and personal for nearly a decade. We have been working on getting an agent in place but have not managed to achieve this." Vorak looked almost pained at the admission.

"So these Kihra'eri have infiltrated the government?"

Vorak nodded, "We believe several senators have been compromised. The Tal Shiar is monitoring the situation."

"So my diplomatic mission to the Protaxi?"

"A necessary fiction Proconsul," Vorak handed over a data pad.

Neral looked at the images on the pad in surprise. "What does Starfleet have to do with this?"

"We believe that a number of incidents in Federation space have also been the work of the Kihra'eri or their allies. I have given you my full analysis of the situation."

As he read Neral's eyes grew wide and then his expression darkened. "The fools, do they wish a war with the Federation and their Allies, how did we come by this information Vorak?"

"We have an agent on the staff of Senator Velnar."

"You trust this agent?"

"No proconsul but then I trust no one, not even myself."

"If you agent is correct the Senator is a traitor of the highest order. I can understand your desire to question him. I am puzzled however by the need for my presence."

Vorak gestured at the pad in Neral's hands, "Proconsul if our fears are proven true then we may need to continue on to this Tal Sigma 5. I am sure having the Proconsul of the Romulan Empire on board will be of vast assistance as we unravel this plot."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Sick Bay**

For a moment Harry escaped then suddenly he was back drifting in dreamscape. Had it really been counsellor Troi, he was trying to will himself awake when he felt a dark presence. Even as he desperately tried to muster some sort of defence he knew it was too late.

"Harry Potter, you can't escape me," hissed Voldemort.

"Get out'" screamed Harry.

"Now, now boy treat your betters with respect, perhaps a little pain…"

Harry screamed as pain every bit as terrible as the pain curse struck him.

"No one can protect you boy."

oOoOoOo

Harry was not responding to anything the medical or scientific staff could think of, he had been semi-conscious briefly on arrival but had soon lapsed in to a dream state where whatever was happening to him to cause the convulsions seemed to continue. Eventually it had taken a large dose of sedatives and what Dr Crusher had referred to as neural inhibiting drugs to sedate him.

Sirius had arrived and was sitting alongside Harry as Dr Crusher and Picard watched from the CMO's office.

"Have you managed to determine what occurred?" asked Picard.

"No although I suspect we might get some more pieces of the puzzle from Harry when the sedatives work their way out of his system."

"What do we know?"

"Deanna was on her way to a counselling session when she heard Harry screaming from the corridor outside his quarters. As soon as she entered Harry slumped to the floor clutching his head, we beamed him directly to sick bay but he collapsed seconds after he arrived."

"So Deanna didn't see anything or anyone suspicious?"

"No and the ships security sensors didn't show anything unusual," Dr Crusher gestured at her monitor. "You can see that the new scans show that Mister Potter is projecting a fair amount of ambient energy but is that enough to explain his collapse, well that I don't know."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke several hours later with nothing to show for his experience save a slight headache. A pale and worried Sirius paused his pacing to run his fingers through his hair, "You are sure it was Voldemort?"

Harry winced at the memory, "Yes I'm bloody sure, how Sirius, how can the bastard still be alive?"

Sirius shrugged as he replied, "I'm sure there are ways but I'm no expert on dark magic. If it was Voldemort then we need to let everyone know that the danger just stepped up several bloody notches."

"Do you think he followed us back?" asked Harry in an almost whisper.

Sirius paused to look down at his Godson, "I hope not but the way he said 'after all this time' well, that tells me he's been here a while so I doubt it."

Harry looked down at his hands as he replied, "Merlin I hope you're right Sirius."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

"So you believe that this Voldemort is the same being that you faced in the twentieth century?" asked Picard.

Harry shrugged, "It sounded like him and well, he attacked me in my mind, there aren't many people I know who could do that _and_ know what Voldemort sounded like."

Riker sat back in his chair as he thought through Harry's report and formed his questions, "Harry you said he claimed he needed you for information?"

Harry nodded and Riker stroked his beard for a moment before turning to face Troi, "Deanna you didn't sense anything?"

Deanna shook her head and Riker turned back to Harry. "Can you think of anything, anything at all that you know that this Voldemort might need or want to know?"

As Harry shook his head Doctor Crusher leaned forward, "What if he wants to know how Harry and Sirius arrived. You reported that he was the leader of a terrorist organisation, perhaps he is searching for a way to get reinforcements."

"Just what we need," muttered Sirius. "Bloody Death Eaters running about."

Data had been watching the interplay without comment as he considered the information available and constructed a hypothesis. "If we are to assume that this Voldemort has somehow survived from the twentieth century to the present to form an alliance with the Romulans then we need to uncover his motives. No rational being acts without motivation, even if they are inexplicable to others."

Sirius shrugged, "Okay but that doesn't help us understand what the bastard wants. Knowing the way he was in the past I'd guess he'd be aiming for galactic domination although…"

"Although?" prompted Riker.

"Although if he was out to rule the world or whatever why haven't you heard anything? I mean he was always an arrogant bastard. If he's been hanging around all this time surely someone would have known," explained Sirius.

"That's a good point. An extremely amoral terrorist who has apparently somehow survived all this time without being detected by, well by someone? I find that hard to believe," added La Forge.

Picard mused over the facts before turning to his 2nd officer, "Mister Data please conduct as extensive a search as you can in the Starfleet and Federation databases. I'm looking for any reference that could help us determine where this Voldemort has been hiding out. He had to have been somewhere and he doesn't sound like the type to lay low."

oOoOoOo

Dr Crusher watched La Forge conduct another test with the same negative result.

"It doesn't make any sense," grumbled the engineer. "I mean we can measure the energy but they don't seem to have any of the capacity to…to shape it as Harry and Sirius do."

"Perhaps they simply need training in how to access their power," offered Dr Crusher.

La Forge shook his head, "Maybe these results _look_ like there are infused with the energy but something is blocking their ability to use it. I don't know what else to do here. We know how to measure it and we are learning how it works but that isn't helping us understand why the crew who have it can't access it."

"I'm sure you'll work it out Geordi," replied Dr Crusher as she studied the related medical reports.

oOoOoOo

"So I can't use any of your abilities?" asked Emma with a downcast expression.

Harry reached out and took Emma's hand, "We don't know why your core isn't working but Doctor Crusher and Commander La Forge are working on it. I'm sure that they'll work it out."

"I know it was just exciting to find out I was like you, it was like I was a bigger part of your world," explained Emma with a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

Harry gave her hand another squeeze and sat up to kiss Emma's cheek, "I like you Emma so you don't need magic to impress me."

"Hmmm you must be easily impressed or that head injury is worse that Doctor Crusher thought."

oOoOoOo

"Are you serious Data?"

Data tilted his head slightly as he considered his Captains question. Deciding it was a question he answered, "Yes Captain."

"This Voldemort has been popping up in records for the last hundred years and not once did he come to the attention of the authorities?"

"It would be more correct to say that there have been numerous references that fit the parameters of my search. Specifically I looked for unexplained deaths. I used the description of the effects of the killing curse as a search parameter. Filtering out any matched that could be explained by unknown medical conditions. We are left with a string of deaths starting ninety-eight years ago. The unexplained deaths are best viewed on a map plotted by their suspected timeframes."

Data manipulated the monitor to show a map of the quadrant. A red line connected a number of red dots that lead from Earth to Starbase 718.

Picard studied the star map and Data's trail of murders. It looked like they had their timeframe.

"Data please organise a conference with all senior personnel. I would like Mister Black and the Klingons to be present as well."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

Conference room A was full when the Captains of the Enterprise, Shepparton and Kaveth Nar walked in together. All three were deep in conversation.

Picard reached the head of the table and raised his voice slightly, "Please everyone take your seats."

Around the table the large group settled in to their seats.

"I am sure you are all aware of just how unique and dangerous a situation we have developing around us. All three ships have been working on projects around this situation. Shortly I will ask each section head to report on their progress. Before that I would like Lieutenant Commander Data to walk everyone through some pertinent information."

Thirty minutes later the conference room was silent. The first to break the silence was D'Mek.

"So the QI'yaH behind this has been working his way across the quadrant for the last hundred years. How can he be alive after all these centuries?"

McKay from the Shepparton looked up from where she had been taking notes on her pad. "A clone perhaps or some other artificial construct?"

Sirius looked pale as he leaned forward, "Voldemort has survived as a disembodied spirit in the past. Perhaps he possessed someone."

The Vulcan T'rell looked intrigued, "There are numerous instances in Starfleet records of similar events. I am curious as to how an Earth born human could achieve it."

Riker cleared his throat, "So why the Romulans?"

Sirius shrugged, "Voldemort is a power hungry bastard but he is a master manipulator. Who knows what shite he's promised the Romulans. He promised his Death Eaters everything."

Picard shook his head. "We are missing too many pieces in this puzzle. But we know more than we did. There was a string of what we now know were murders. From the records it looks like someone was gathering information. Perhaps one of those officers gave him information that led to the Romulans."

"We know that he has apparently allied himself with at least one group of Romulans and Humans. We know that they are using similar powers to Mister Black and his godson. We also know that something on Tal Sigma 5 was so important that our quarry risked exposure and potentially war with the Federation and the Klingon Empire to bury it."

Hayes leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "But are the answers on Tal Sigma 5 or are Mister Black and Master Potter the answer?"

Picard looked over at his fellow Captain, "What do you mean Jordan?"

"We've been kicking around the magic thing but let's not forget that Sirius and Harry had to have come to the future from their time. In their time magic was common….well more common. Could it be that this Voldemort is looking for reinforcements or to stop us getting any?"

oOoOoOo

**SS Sorbel**

"I've got three ships on long range scanners travelling at warp 6. They are intersecting our course shortly and they are on a direct route to the Tal Sigma system," reported John Culloven from his position at the combined helm and operations console.

Bryce Culloven patted his nephew on the shoulder and ordered all stop. As the ship slowed he walked the two steps to activate the communications panel.

"This is the Merchant vessel Sorbel. I have an urgent priority message for Captain Picard. I request an immediate rendezvous at the following co-ordinates." Bryce Culloven looked over and then typed in the co-ordinates directly from the helm.

"Computer please continue to send on channel designated Starfleet 1."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise**

Picard gestured for Worf to open a channel, "Sorbel this is Enterprise. You are currently broadcasting on a secure Starfleet channel."

The view screen suddenly displayed an image of Commodore Bryce Culloven. "Damn right Jean-Luc. Now would it be possible to come aboard before this bucket of bolts falls apart. We've really been pushing our engines to catch you."

oOoOoOo

**Romulan ****Warbird****-****Sevlar**

"Such treachery, it defies belief," Neral sipped his Romulan ale. Whether to clear his nostrils of the smell of burnt flesh or to calm his nerves was unclear, even to him self.

"More worrying to my mind Proconsul is that these Kihra'eri are real. That they have involved our neighbours is bad enough but to think that they have hidden their existence from the senate is….wasteful. Imagine what we could have done if these powers could have been used for the good of the Empire."

"A pity Velnar knew so little. Perhaps it would have been better to have questioned him more thoroughly." The Proconsul offered a subtle rebuke to the intelligence agent.

Vorak inclined his head slightly acknowledging the point. "I agree that it was unfortunate but leaving him alive even in the short term would be foolish. We have no idea exactly what these traitors are capable of."

"We must be careful reporting to the senate. It would not be wise to give our quarry any more warning. If we are lucky this will be viewed exactly as we prepared it. An unfortunate accident, such a sad loss of a ship, with all hands of course."

"Of course," agreed Neral.

Vorak bowed, "I will let the Commander know to set a course for the Neutral zone."

As the Sevlar soon went to warp it left behind a rapidly expanding field of debris.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Captains Ready Room**

Picard shook the extended hand and gestured toward the seat set in front of his Ready room seat. "It's good to see you Bryce."

"Pleasantries later Jean-Luc, first tell me everything you know about the situation."

Picard nodded and summoned Data to his ready room. A moment later Data entered the Ready room. "Commodore you know Lieutenant Commander Data?"

Culloven inclined his head, "We've met good to see you again Mister Data."

"Commodore Bryce it is good to see you again."

"Data please bring Commodore Culloven up to date on everything we know."

An hour later Culloven dismissed Data and sat rubbing at his temples in frustration. "Jean-Luc when I got your message about Timothy Zoran it was the final straw. I and a few others had already had suspicions about something happening within intelligence. I don't believe in coincidence and the fact that Tim, S'veer and I had been working together….well lets just say that I was out of my office in minutes and off world within the hour."

Picard sat back heavily in his chair, "Putain de merde."

Culloven smiled tightly, "That has to be the first time I've ever heard you curse Jean-Luc."

"I think it's warranted."

"True. Do you think we can trust the Klingons?"

"Yes, "replied Picard. Culloven notice the absence of a pause.

Culloven looked relieved, "Good, now what of our time travellers?"

"Again yes although the question is wether they can trust us."

"Considering what you have told me I'm not surprised. We can work on building trust Jean-Luc. Right now their willingness to work with us speaks highly of them. Okay Captain could you organise a conference with all concerned. I think it's time I met them all."

Picard acknowledged his orders with a nod.

Culloven smiled, "Don't worry Jean-Luc I won't be taking over the mission. I'm thinking more along the lines of calling in some favours from some of my trustworthy contacts out there. The one thing we are missing here is the Romulan perspective. I've been studying the Romulans as a potential threat for years. In doing so I've built up a lot of connections. Hell I even know a few of their more moderate diplomats. I think I might be able to get us some information."

Picard looked taken back at that.

"I can see that shocked you Jean-Luc. I'm not saying that I trust them but rather that I trust them to do what's best for them selves. The Romulan senate is not run by fools. They don't want a war any more than we do."

"And yet here we are Commodore," commented Picard.

oOoOoOo

**Unnamed Romulan Moon – Alpha Base**

The Master gestured for Revak Sull to speak.

"Master Senator Velnar's ship has been reported lost by our observers."

The Master's voice was cold when he spoke, "How?"

Revak Sull shook his head, "Our scout ship doesn't know master. They arrived to find a massive debris field at the prearranged co-ordinates."

The Master was motionless and silent for a few moments before slowly rising to his feet. "This is an unforeseen setback. It seems Black and Potter's luck is holding. Gather the brethren Revak and prepare my ship. The portal must be destroyed lest our enemies learn how to use it. While I am gone begin transferring everything to the new location."

Revak nodded, "Yes Master I will begin immediately."

As Revak backed out of the room the Master's mouth curled in to a sneer. Fools all of them, weak willed fools. He had not survived all this time by relying on others. The being once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle had survived these many centuries by making sure his power could not be opposed. He had in his youth discovered the secret to immortality and had been strong enough to seize that opportunity. Then he had been unaccountably defeated by a spell so old that he had not even considered it. A moment's laxity had cost him his mortal shell. It had been a valuable lesson.

Later he had regained a more powerful, magically enhanced body but that too proved transient. Then Potter had disappeared through the veil.

It had been like Mana from heaven. The wizarding world had all but capitulated. All save Dumbledore and his followers. For a time his power grew and grew and then another unlooked for defeat. Dumbledore had found out about his deepest secret.

Horcrux

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had systematically destroyed all his carefully hidden Horcrux. Then finally after years of fighting he was disembodied once more having fallen to Albus Dumbledore though it had cost his former teacher his life to do it.

Yet he had not passed over. Something anchored him to the mortal plane.

Potter

Oh that had been a surprise when he had worked it out. Potter wasn't a true Horcrux as the ritual hadn't been completed but he still managed to serve as a soul anchor. Using that link he had slowly regained enough magical power to possess others. Magic had failed him so over the long years he turned to knowledge he had once disdained. Muggle technology and science were suddenly very, very interesting. He moved from host to host raping their minds making sure his hosts were dead before moving on.

Then the magical began to disappear. Ever so slowly there were less wizards and witches born. Eventually he reached the conclusion that the wizarding world had died out. But it didn't matter because humanity had begun to travel the stars and he had gone with them. Wonders lay beyond the Earth. It had been an epiphany. His new followers would be out there somewhere he just had to find them.

He had served on Starships and seen new worlds and new civilisations. For a while the brilliant Tom Riddle, that had been classified as the most gifted of Wizards surfaced from the darkness. The brilliant student had new vistas to explore. He kept moving onward trying to find the elusive source that sustained him. He was sure that it was the first step to the full recovery of his powers.

Then he had his break through. His host was a squib Xeno-Archaeologist and had been part of a Federation science survey mission to a dead moon. There he had found a gateway of sorts, a portal to both the past and the nether-was of alternate dimensions. It had been his chance. He faked his host's death when they returned to the Starbase and waited for the scientists to leave before stealing a ship and returning to the moon.

The rituals had nearly drained the life of his host but he had gotten the portal to activate and stay open. He managed to stumble through to a world that had been long lost and appeared in the department of Mysteries. His conclusion was that his link with Potter was connected to the arch looked to be true. Interesting but not relevant if his theory that the Arch led to many alternate dimensions, what it did give him was an opportunity to move his plans forward. For that he needed followers. In the past he had used the pure bloods but that had meant constant ongoing manipulation of their bloated, self serving egos. Not an ideal scenario. This time he was going to ensure their loyalty.

It was easy to get to Hogsmead. A small town overrun with exactly what he needed. Fourteen students went missing, all young girls. He had his breeding stock and he managed to get back through the portal before he was detected of the gateway collapsed. The Wizarding students had no defence against a phaser. Muggle science had provided him with a way forward.

He had intercourse with several of the stunned and drugged girls until he managed to confirm a pregnancy. Nine long months caring for a pregnant teenager followed. The moment his 'heir' was born he possessed the girl and destroyed his previous host. Finally he had a body that could use magic freely. With liberal use of the darkest rituals he aged the newborn. Still it took nearly two years before the boy was ready to be his new home.

A killing curse rendered the boy dead and soulless but he quickly revived the body. An hour later he had a new body. The witch was put in stasis along with her 'sisters'.

The years that followed saw him begin working on his concept of breeding new servants. He had the DNA of the witches he had abducted but he was struggling with how to proceed with his limited knowledge of biological science.

Then he met a Romulan scientist named Revak Sull. Oh what a revelation that meeting was. Sull was a renegade on the run from the Romulan authorities. Desperate for a way out of his dire situation he had willingly joined the man called simply the Master. Within months they had solved the DNA problem by inter-mixing the more robust and generally dominant Romulan genes with those of the witches. The success rate was still low at about 20% but he had been satisfied.

The next two decades had seen his servants slowly grow in number. Then there was a surprise. Sull managed to successfully mix normal human with Magical DNA. The success rate was still low, somewhere around 40% but still it was a turning point. The higher magical human birth rate had moved his plans forward significantly.

Using his Romulan wizards and witched he had slowly begun to infiltrate the Romulan Empire. Starting with small outpost worlds he had moved to organisations like the military and the administrative hub of the Empire, the Senate. He had even inserted agents in to the Federation.

It had all been going so well until he had become aware of the fact that there was a shadowy something around the edges of his plans. A few of his agents disappeared. His security people found evidence of electronic surveillance. Then he sensed something he had never thought to feel. His wards around the gateway had been breeched. He had immediately despatched a force to find and destroy any wizards found on the Moon.

Yet again Potter somehow defeated him. Now he needed to act. Potter and Black were to big a risk to leave floating around.

By the time he had reached his specially modified ship his purely wizard crew were already at their posts.

"The course is laid in Master."

"Good, Maximum warp helm."

oOoOoOo

And there it is - hope it was worth the wait!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Star Trek, Harry Potter or any of the characters or objects owned by others. I simply apply my lacklustre skill to tell my own stories using their brilliance as a template. I do not make or seek to make any profit with these works. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to my BETA's Rhynimy and XRaiderV1**

Oh and please remember that I am an Australian author and thus you need to expect Australian/UK spelling rather than American….just saying.

_Previously_

_Yet again Potter somehow defeated him. Now he needed to act. Potter and Black were too big a risk to leave floating around._

_By the time he had reached his specially modified ship his purely wizard crew" were already at their posts._

"_The course is laid in Master."_

"_Good, Maximum warp helm."_

**Lost – Chapter 13**

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room A**

Commodore Bryce Culloven stood and addressed all the senior Federation and Klingon officers. "I'm not going to bother with the protocols and flowery language. We all know why we are here. Right now our allies consist of each other and perhaps a few more trustworthy captains but there is no guarantee we'll see them before we see more of the Romulans.

Now first off I'm not going to be taking command of this mission I'll leave that in your hands. You have all done remarkably well so far. Instead I'm going to do what I do best and play in the intelligence arena. You've done a spectacular job putting puzzle pieces together so I'll continue to use your work. This Voldemort is a threat to the whole damn quadrant. He needs to be stopped to do that we need a clear picture of what we are facing."

Several of the senior officers looked relieved that Culloven wasn't taking over but most just nodded.

Captain Picard stood and addressed the officer, "You have your assignments."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Harry's Guest Accommodation Cabin**

Emma sighed as she snuggled in to Harry's side.

Dinner with Sirius, Harry and her family had been wonderful. After the meal they had shared a pleasant evening watching a movie from the ships huge data base. After the movie Sirius had been the first to depart citing an early start with the engineering department. The Kelly's had been next. Her parents thanked Harry for dinner and mentioned that they would see Emma later.

Harry and Emma had cleaned up and were now sitting alone in the cabin. Smiling as he considered the beautiful girl at his side Harry gave Emma a one armed hug, "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Emma shook her head, "No, how about some music?"

Harry smiled again this time a bit wryly, "You had better pick because I wasn't much of a music buff even back in my own time."

With a chuckle Emma instructed the computer to play a mix of light instrumental music and tilted her head up to kiss Harry on the cheek. "I've had a great night."

"Me too," Harry went to kiss Emma on the cheek in return but she turned her head and he found himself kissing her lips. The kiss deepened and to his surprise he felt Emma hands slip under his shirt and up his back. Returning the favor he slid his own hand beneath her shirt and caressed the smooth skin above her hip.

"Harry…..wait," Emma pulled back from the kiss and Harry froze mortified that he had crossed some unspoken line.

"Emma…I…I'm sorry."

The blond just smiled and pulled her shirt off revealing a lacy pink bra and an expanse of smooth skin, "There that's much better."

Harry's thought processes shut down at the sight. He had seen Emma in a swimming costume but that bore little resemblance to the lacy revealing bra he was now confronted with.

After a few moments of gaping at the sight of his girlfriend's revealing underwear his brain began working enough to speak, "You're beautiful."

Emma giggled and leaned forward to kiss Harry.

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Engineers Quarters**

Sirius smiled as L'kor poured them both mugs of bloodwine. As the Klingon turned and saw the smile she raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Sirius shrugged, "Just wondering if Harry is pouring Emma a bloodwine right about now."

L'kor snorted, "If he is I'll box his ears."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter as he took his mug. Bloodwine was pretty bloody strong stuff even if it wasn't in quite the same league as Fire Whiskey. Not that he was planning on mentioning the fact to any Klingons any time soon. "I trust him to behave and Emma is a smart girl."

L'kor kicked her boots off sat on her bunk putting her feet in to Sirius's lap. "Harry has a good understanding of honour. Sadly youth and lust often lead to foolish choices. Among my people we have a saying for young men. Take up the bat'leth if you wish to take down your trousers. It is a warning of the wrath of fathers as much as a warning against forcing a woman."

Sirius laughed again this time earning a glare before he calmed himself. "I wasn't mocking just remembering Harry's grandfather telling me that if I persisted in my behaviour toward women I had better become a better dueler."

L'kor snorted in amusement, "Well then I hope your godson has better sense."

Sirius took another sip of bloodwine before putting his mug down and picking up L'kor's left foot and beginning to slowly massage it. L'kor made a satisfied sound and relaxed slightly letting Sirius work. After a few minutes he swapped to her right foot. By the time he had finished L'kor had set aside her mug and was leaning against the bulkhead next to her bunk with a satisfied expression.

"You are good at that."

"Practice," replied Sirius with a grin.

"That may explain why you such a poor lover…lack of dedication to practice."

L'kor was taken off guard when Sirius grabbed her vest and pulled her in to a kiss but only for a moment. Within moments she was deepening the kiss and pulling at her vest's buckles. Sirius soon realised her dilemma and pulled back for a moment allowing her to pull off her vest and toss it aside. A moment later her undershirt followed leaving her bare chested much to the delight of Sirius. What followed was a mix between making caressing and wrestling as the two lovers tore off each other's clothes before falling entwined on to the hard bunk.

oOoOoOo

"Ouch," complained Sirius as he touched the scratch marks on his face.

"Well you should have warned me before you did that," replied L'kor in husky voice. "I nearly bit my own tongue!"

"Sorry for hitting you like that," said Sirius as he ran his fingers over L'kor's split lip. "It was an accident. I hadn't expected you to…"

"Do not apologise, remember what I told you of my people's ways. Our lovemaking is more physical. I…..I welcome your company and at great risk of inflating your ego I enjoyed sex with you. You are adventurous and attentive. Skills I appreciate in a lover, even if you are a bit….frail."

"Frail," complained Sirius. "I'll have you know that I…..urgh."

L'kor smirked as she squeezed," Although you do have stamina."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Main Engineering**

"Bloody Hell Sirius what happened to you?" asked Harry in shock as Sirius walked stiffly in to the meeting. Beside his odd gait he had scratches down one side of his face and what looked to be a black eye forming.

Sirius smirked, "So how was your date last night?"

Harry blushed and nodded fighting a smile, "It was okay."

La Forge whistled as he took in Sirius's appearance. "Perhaps you should head to Sick Bay?"

"Nah, really I'm fine."

Harry refocused his thoughts on to Godfathers injuries, "Sirius what the hell happened? You look like you've been fighting, did something happen on the Kaveth Nar."

Worf who had been watching the whole time with a stoic expression on his face hiding his personal amusement cleared his throat. "If Mister Black doesn't wish to let Doctor Crusher attend to his wounds perhaps we should move on?"

"Yes, let's move on," agreed Sirius.

Harry however didn't seem to want to let go of the issue, "If you had a fight with one of the…what…Sirius." Harry found himself dragged in to a quiet corner by his god father.

Standing where he was La Forge could only here snippets of the two wizards conversations

"L'kor….."

"Wait…she did…..wow. I…"

"…..Klingon…"

Sirius dragged a blushing Harry back over to La Forge, "Right Commander so what is on the agenda this morning?"

La Forge wanted to ask what was going on but restrained the urge. "Okay first thing this morning Commodore Culloven wanted to talk you and Data regarding what we had already uncovered. I believe that he was hoping to clarify the reports he had received. I was hoping to borrow Harry to do some more testing on some the things I've been working on."

"You may want to include L'kor in any experiments you are running. I know she has been working on tweaking some of their instruments," Sirius advised Geordie before turning to Harry. "I'll see you later Harry."

Sirius nodded and Worf stepped forward, "Follow me Mister Black."

Harry watched Sirius leave before turning back to La Forge. "Okay Commander what do you need from me."

oOoOoOo

As Worf led Sirius to the conference room Sirius couldn't escape the feeling that Worf wanted to ask him something but the big Klingon stoically refused. Sirius wasn't sure if the Klingon was just being polite or it was somehow taboo for him to ask.

"You can ask if you want Worf."

Worf stepped inside the Turbo Lift and voiced the destination, holding the doors open for Sirius. As the doors closed Worf turned to face Sirius.

"You are in a …relationship with a member of the crew on the Kaveth Nar?"

When Sirius raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face very reminiscent of Commander Riker's Worf quickly clarified.

"I don't wish for….details but I thought perhaps that I should warn you about some of the challenges Humans in your position will face."

Inside Sirius cheered. It appeared that the old Black luck was finally reappearing. Just when he needed to ask a Klingon some questions one came along and offered him the advice. "That would be great Lieutenant Worf. Perhaps I can buy you a drink when you are off duty or if you prefer I can get my hands on same rather decent bloodwine."

"That would be acceptable," replied Worf as the turbo lift doors opened.

oOoOoOo

**Conference Room A **

Commodore Culloven stood as Sirius and Worf entered waving Sirius in, "That will be all Lieutenant."

"Mister Black, please take a seat."

Sirius sat and Culloven did the same. "I wanted a chance to talk with you before the others arrived. I know that you have been working hard to help us develop some defences and that has been a great help but I want to ask for more."

"Go on," said Sirius carefully keeping his expression blank.

"Thank you. Have you been taken through the current political situation in the Federation?"

Sirius nodded, "A bit although not in any depth."

"You no doubt have heard about the tense relationship between the Romulan Empire and the Federation. Well the reasons the relationship is so strained are varied and rather complicated. Historically we have struggled to deal effectively with the Romulan Empire but in the last five years we have had some success. I mainly deal with Intelligence, over the years our department has developed relationships with some of the Romulan intelligence community. We use these contacts when we deliver unofficial messages and as access points to the Romulan senate. I'm hoping to use one of these contacts to engage the Romulans. If we can get the Romulans on our side chances of success will be much higher."

Sirius sat back in his chair considering the little he knew. "Okay that makes sense but what if these aren't renegades. What if the Romulan Empire is behind Voldemort?"

Culloven smiled grimly, "Oh it is a possibility but a very unlikely one. The Romulans are arrogant and convinced of their superiority but they are not stupid. Their ideology would never permit them entering in to an arrangement where they are subservient to a non-Romulan. A group of disgruntled Romulans siding with the Voldemort I can understand. Their highest tiers of government….no."

Sirius nodded, "That makes sense, I think." Indeed thought Sirius it sounded remarkably similar to politics around the old magical families.

"Romulan intelligence, called the Tal Shiar are zealots but they can generally be trusted to do what is best for their people. You just have to remember that they will be trying to turn any situation in their favour."

"Why tell me this?"

Culloven smiled and slid a pad with the image of a Romulan officer displayed, "Because I need you to help me convince them of the danger this Voldemort faces."

oOoOoOo

**Romulan Warbird - Sevlar**

Proconsul Neral frowned as the outer door of his personal cabin opened without his permission. Given recent events he decided on caution and quickly drew his disrupter pointing it at the door as he moved from behind his desk giving himself room to move. Assassination was always a risk, even here.

"Proconsul I would appreciate you lowering your disruptor. I am alone."

The disruptor didn't move until the hatch to his office slid open and Vorak appeared.

Vorak smiled and offered the Proconsul a polite nod, "Very wise Proconsul. I have just received a communication that requires your immediate attention."

"From?" asked Neral as he took a seat behind his desk.

"A Commodore Bryce Culloven of Starfleet Intelligence currently aboard the USS Enterprise."

Neral's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, "A most odd occurrence."

Vorak nodded, "Indeed but the content of his request is even odder. I have read the file on Culloven. He is a gifted intelligence operative and a decorated Starfleet officer. Who has, on occasion been a useful contact within their intelligence community."

"An agent?" asked Neral.

Vorak shook his head, "No rather an individual through whom we could pass….unofficial communications. We have to, on occasion reciprocate of course."

Neral nodded, such was the way of politics. It was sometimes useful to have a voice in the enemy camp. "So what does our sometimes friend want?"

"He wishes to speak to the senior Tal Shiar operative in this sector. There is a high probability that the Enterprise is on a similar mission to our own."

"I see and what do you suggest?" asked Neral watching the Tal Shiar carefully. This was a large risk to take on an already covert mission. As a politician he knew that on such decisions as these careers were made or broken.

"Unofficially this has the approval of the Chairman so I recommend that I make contact," said Vorak.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Conference Room A**

"Sir I have an encrypted message flagged to your attention with an undisclosed source."

"Show Time," said Culloven to Sirius before touching his combadge. "Very good please open a secure channel in conference room A."

On the small screen a Romulan in military uniform appeared, "Commodore Culloven I believe that you wished to speak to me?"

"Who am I addressing?" asked Culloven.

"Colonel Vorak of the Tal Shiar."

"Colonel let me introduce to you Sirius Black. He has a rather interesting story to tell you."

Sirius inclined his head politely, "Colonel have you ever heard of Magic?"

oOoOoOo

**Romulan Warbird - Sevlar**

As Vorak asked the human introduced as Sirius Black a stream of questions Neral sat off screen considering what he had been told. Had Vorak not already raised this issue he would assume the two humans were insane. This was not an enviable situation to be in as a politician and the most senior member of his government present.

"I assure you Commodore we share the same concerns about the terrorist group known as Kilhra'eri. Indeed I am tasked with ending their threat," said Vorak.

The image of Culloven nodded, "This Voldemort is as much a danger to the Romulan Star Empire as he is the Federation and the Klingons. I propose a limited alliance between our forces to end this threat."

Vorak's years of training allowed him to not visibly react. Such a thing outside of wartime was almost without precedent. "Perhaps Commodore I will need to consult with my superiors about…"

"Vorak we are already on route to Tal Sigma 5 as I guess you are. Perhaps a rendezvous beforehand ….do you know of the Valeri system? It should be close enough to both our routes."

Without looking away from the screen Vorak saw Neral nod. "Very well Commodore I shall consult with the commander and verify our estimated time of arrival."

"I look forward to it Colonel," said Culloven before the screen went blank.

"What do you think?" asked Neral.

"I think that the Humans are as worried about these renegades as we. This Black they have allied themselves with is intriguing. Did you see his face?"

"Yes what of it?" asked Neral.

Vorak smiled, "My dear proconsul I've seen such marks before. Black I would guess has a Klingon lover and when you consider that he let slip that he lives on the Klingon ship….Hmmm indeed there were signs in how he spoke he doesn't fully trust the Federation."

"Ahh….as you say Colonel intriguing."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – High Energy Science Lab**

"Harry, can you do that again?" asked La Forge who had yet to look up from his instruments.

Harry cast another stunner at the metal plate and again the spell seemed to dissipate just short of his target.

"Try another spell," ordered La Forge.

Harry switched to casting a cutting curse but again the spell dissipated.

La Forge looked up at Harry and grinned like a mischievous schoolboy, "I think we've got it. Your abilities have an energy signature that is similar and yet slightly different from Sirius. From the residual readings the same should apply to the others with your powers. L'kor's work on detecting the energy signature was on the right track. I think we have enough to take this to the Captain."

"Will it work on the whole ship?" asked Harry.

La Forge shook his head, "No not in the time we have. Initially I thought that playing with the shield Harmonics to stop teleporting….sorry apparating would mean the same thing with this EM field. That's now been disproven but then L'kor's base emission theory well it works. At least it works on most of your abilities. To cover everything….well I would have to physically rebuild every shield emitter in the ship and even if we could do that the energy requirement would mean our normal shields would need to be down leaving us open to conventional weapons. Although L'kor made a note….." The engineer trailed off as he began scrolling through L'kor's notes on a screen.

"Do you need me here?" asked Harry.

"What….oh no you can go Harry I'll be in contact if I need you. You've been a great help." La Forge's eyes went back to his reading.

Deciding was a dismissal Harry walked to the door considering an early lunch when he realised that Emma had said that she would be free this morning. With a bit of a spring in his step Harry headed for his cabin.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise Captains Ready Room**

Picard leaned back in his chair considering La Forge's explanation and considering the implications. "So Mister La Forge you believe this energy dispersal field can be operational on all our ships by the time we reach Tal Sigma 5?"

La Forge barely paused before replying, "Yes Sir although we still need to test it against the full range of their abilities. Against what Harry tried the field worked perfectly. Once we set the emitters up we should have most of the important areas of the ship protected."

"Good, from the start our biggest disadvantage has been our inability to fully protect ourselves from their abilities. Negating that advantage could make the difference in any confrontation. Work with Data and whoever else you need to get it done Mister La Forge," ordered Picard.

La Forge nodded and left already planning his next steps.

Reaching up Picard tapped his combadge, "Picard to the Bridge. Please send a message to all ships Captains requesting their presence aboard the Enterprise along with their senior officers."

oOoOoOo

Captain Hayes took a sip of his coffee as he considered the data on his pad. "So Jean Luc my science officers tell me this should work although he was a little concerned about the chance of the field being susceptible to being overloaded."

Picard nodded slowly, "It is a concern but I can't see what other choice we have."

D'Mek grunted, gesturing at the data pad Hayes held. "We have, at the least taken away some of their flexibility. Let's see how these scum fare against disrupters and bat'leths."

Commander T'Rell the First Officer of the Shepparton raised an eyebrow before turning to face his captain. "Sir there remains little else we can do to secure vital areas of the ship without such a device. Their ability to teleport will render force fields obsolete. This will, as you humans say level the playing field."

Riker immediately voiced his support, "Our security teams have been briefed by Mister Black. I think he would be amenable to giving them the opportunity of facing him using his abilities."

"Indeed," rumbled Worf. "Black is an honourable man I am sure he would agree to such a test. Perhaps with the field in place we will be able to see just how much of their advantage is now negated."

As Worf finished speaking the door slid open admitting Commodore Culloven who waved everyone back to their seats.

"Still we are a small taskforce this close to Romulan space," mused Hayes. "I really hope these Romulans are renegades. If they turn out to be government agents our life is likely to get very interesting very quickly."

"That should not be a problem," Culloven reassured Hayes, "Right now a small force of Romulan ships is on the way to rendezvous with us. I've given them a limited briefing but it is clear that they too seek to end the threat posed by Voldemort."

"The Romulan's cannot be trusted," snarled D'Mek.

Culloven raised a hand calling for silence, "I know but they have as much if not more to lose here than we do, at least initially. Commander Data has done a thorough job gathering what information he can. Black and Potter gave us more pieces of the puzzle. But it wasn't until I began to think about the whys that I started to put a few of the pieces together. Why the Romulans? Why has he not moved to gather more human followers as he did in the past? Just before I joined you Jean-Luc I received a report from an operative on Romulus that reported several Warbirds had gone missing. This followed his reports about an earlier string of seemingly unconnected political murders and disappearances. A similar modus operandi to what he perpetrated to escape Earth but this time he has targeted the Romulans."

"You think the Romulan's are the target?" asked Riker.

Culloven shook his head, "Truly…no. From everything you have encountered the pattern leads me to believe that they are targets of opportunity. Given what I've read about this Voldemort I don't think he cares less about whatever destruction he leaves in his wake. He's after something we can't see and I guess it or at least a step towards it can be found on Tal Sigma 5."

Picard frowned, "And so you simply informed the Romulan government?"

Culloven smiled, "Oh no Jean-Luc nothing official I simply called in a few favours from a contact."

"From a Romulan politician or military officer?" asked Hayes.

"From the chairman of the Tal Shiar," replied Culloven his voice calm.

"Oh that is so much better," muttered Riker only to be quelled by a look from is captain.

"Commodore, I…." began Picard.

Culloven again raised his hand, "The chairman is a…..well the best description is patriot. He is also a highly skilled spy and quite frankly a genius and while he is no friend of the Federation neither is he our enemy. I approached him with what we knew and he confirmed that the Tal Shiar had been actively trying to destroy a renegade terrorist group they call the Kilhra'eri. He had dispatched a task force with instructions to do just that. Given the situation and the…..potential for disaster he directed his operative in the fleet to initiate contact. This alone gentlemen should tell you how serious the situation is."

"Then we were right, this Voldemort has established himself in the Empire?" asked Riker.

Picard rubbed his bald scalp, a trait his friends and long serving comrades knew indicated frustration. In this case frustrated acceptance, "Well it appears that we are committed, Commander D'Mek will this pose a problem for you?"

D'Mek looked like he wanted to protest but after a moment he relaxed, slightly. "No but I hope we don't end up with Romulan knives in our backs."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Holodeck 1**

"Even after seeing it before it's hard to believe that this is all an illusion," commented Sirius as he looked around what appeared to be the bridge of the Enterprise complete with crewmen manning their bridge stations.

Worf nodded, "Indeed and more importantly it is an excellent way for us to simulate the effects of the energy dispersal field and see how we will need to adjust our tactics."

Sirius glanced around the group of serious faced security officers, "Okay so how will we do this?"

Worf gestured toward the fictional bridge offices, "I've used a program my predecessor designed to train new crew on disaster management. Now we will face a Romulan incursion. The energy dispersal field is real and several engineers will be controlling it to simulate different areas throughout the ship. As an initial test I would like you to play the part of a Romulan."

Sirius drew his wand, "I'll be as difficult a target as possible."

In his defence Sirius really did try but it soon became obvious that the dispersal field worked exactly as La Forge had promised and the highly trained security officers soon had him contained. "Well it certainly made life difficult but I steered clear of the darker spells which Voldemort will certainly use."

"May I ask why you avoided them?" asked the security chief from the Shepparton.

"A fair question. The darker spells are dangerous. They are designed to kill, main and cause pain. Which are, for me reason enough to be wary. They corrupt the caster." Seeing the confusion on the man's face Sirius tried to explain. "To cast the darker spells there is a certain emotional element. As you can probably guess from their nature those emotions are very negative. If you use them all the time...well most dark wizards and witches are a bit mad."

"Would it be possible and safe to see one in use...only so that we can see how the field effects it?" asked an ensign.

Sirius frowned but nodded, "I'm willing but only if we take every precaution we can to avoid an incident. I'm not exaggerating the risks involved."

"I am willing to volunteer myself," said Worf.

In the end Sirius insisted that Doctor Crusher be present in case something went wrong but agreed to test the dispersal field against some of the darker curses. First was the Imperius curse which failed to have any effect on Worf. Next Sirius summoned up his memories of Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and cast the Cruciatus curse. For a moment nothing happened and then Worf grunted and tensed.

Sirius immediately ended the curse, "Are you alright?"

Worf nodded, "An unpleasant sensation."

Doctor Crusher ran a medical tricorder over Worf and frowned at the results, "Just what was that Mister Black?"

"The torture curse. It causes pain by attacking the nerves."

"Well it does that...I can still see his nervous system lit up like a Christmas tree. How are you feeling Worf?"

"Like I have been beaten with a pain stick but it is passing. Engineering why did the field fail?"

The disembodied voice of an engineer quickly responded, "Overloaded sir, there was something different in the waveform that played hob with the harmonics. We are looking in to it now."

"Perhaps we should leave this for now," suggested Sirius. "I'm loathe to cast anymore potentially fatal curses."

"How can we tell which are dangerous?" asked a security crewman.

Sirius spent nearly two hours explaining how to identify different spells before Worf took over and led the security officers through the tactical options.

Sirius had to admit that they sounded like they knew what they were doing. Perhaps Voldemort was going to be less of a problem than he had anticipated.

"Engineering to lieutenant Worf."

Worf tapped his combadge, "Worf here."

"Sir we have run a series of diagnostics and it appears that there was an unexpectedly large spike in the energy output. It overloaded the field emitters. We are looking at a workaround."

'Then again,' thought Sirius with a wry smile.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise - Harry's Cabin**

Harry lunged forward and caught Emma's foot as she retreated across Harry's bed. "Oh no you don't Emma you started this!"

Emma squealed and franticly kicked her feet trying to loosen Harry's grip, "Harry I said no…..don't...please…aieeee."

Harry managed to get a grip on Emma's legs and rolled on to her pinning her down. Ignoring her pleas he began attacking the soles of her feet, tickling both her feet sending her off in to another squealing fit.

"H….Harry stop…..I'm going to wet my pants!"

Deciding justice was served Harry rolled off Emma's legs and released her feet. Expecting retaliation in the escalating tickle fight he moved to get clear only to have Emma crash in to him and push him on to the bed, her hands reaching for his ribs. He quickly rolled taking her with him and ended up with her pinned underneath him.

"You had enough?"

Emma replied by kissing him. After a moment she deepened the kiss and Harry found his hand training down the side of her face as her hands travelled down his back through his shirt.

Harry was very aware of Emma as she lay beneath him and tried to keep himself from crossing any unseen lines a task made more difficult as Emma continued to writhe around. When she broke off their kiss he had started to apologise before she pulled her shirt off.

"Get your clothes off Harry; I want to feel you properly."

Harry pulled off his shirt only to become entangled by the time he had pulled it off he was confronted with a bare chested Emma.

His first reaction was to ogle closely followed by an apology again Emma derailed him by pulling him in to a kiss.

Harry's mind very nearly shut down as Emma's bare breasts flattened against him. Their make out sessions and petting had not prepared him for….well for this and he very nearly ran but as Emma stroked his back he began to relax again and go with the wonderful sensations.

"Harry I want you to touch me," said Emma her voice was more…throaty as she looked up at him.

"I thought we….we…were waiting?"

Emma grinned up at him, "Oh there is plenty to do without doing it, here," Taking his hand she placed it on her breast. "Feel me Harry."

Harry lost track of time as he explored Emma's body. At first she took pity on his nervousness given that she felt much the same and helped him. Telling him what she liked. Soon however Harry was taking the initiative and losing himself in his exploration. He soon found himself trailing his fingers down and over her breasts and nipples followed by feather light kisses. It was satisfying to hear her little moans and feel her move. In a bold moment he trailed his hands over her stomach and down to the waistband of her pants only to feel her stiffen.

Fearing that he had crossed a line he quickly pulled back only to have her catch his hand, "Don't stop." Without looking away from him she undid the fastener and loosened her pants. "You can touch me Harry," she assured him although there was a catch in her voice showing him that she too was nervous.

His captured hand was directed toward her lower abdomen lowed still until she pressed it against her pants. He gently rubbed her through the cloth and again he found himself mesmerized by her reactions but most of all he found himself watching her expressive face.

She was moving now and he could feel her crotch dampening as she pushed against his stroking fingers. Unsure of what to do he slowed his movements and began to stroke her stomach only to have his hand pulled back down. This time he found his hand guided inside her pants.

He could feel himself stiffening as for the first time in his life he felt a woman. She was warm, damp and slick as he moved his fingers back and forth. His questing hand found a small nub that he caressed, making Emma shudder and moan before she pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

"Do…..don't stop," whispered Emma as Harry slowed his movements. As he quickened his ministrations Emma began to moan before stiffening and biting his lip, moaning in to his mouth and then going limp.

Harry slowed and stopped before kissing Emma's lips.

"Oh Harry that was wonderful, do….do you want me to…um help you?"

Harry shook his head turning red, "No um not ah needed after that."

Emma grinned, "Wow I'm glad you enjoyed it…come on we had better clean up." Emma looked down at her damp knickers and frowned. "Oh….er I might have to replicate some clothes."

Harry started to stand to get her a wash cloth when she caught his hand, "Thank you."

Harry grinned nervously, "I should be thanking you…I..I never expected. Emma you are so beautiful and when you…well you looked like an angel."

Emma blushed and kissed him again. "I'll bet you look the same."

Harry stood and grabbed Emma a damp washcloth from the bathroom. He had just handed it to her along with a towel when the door chime sounded.

"Bloody Hell," cursed Harry as Emma dashed past him in to the Bathroom.

The chime sounded again followed by the intercom, "Harry are you alright?"

Damn it was Sirius. Harry found his shirt and pulled it before opening the door.

"Hey Pup I…what in the name of Merlin have you been up to?" demanded Sirius.

"Nothing," replied Harry who cringed as his voice broke slightly.

Sirius smiled in a predatory way as his eyes went down. Harry looked down to see a wet patch on his pants.

"Potty trouble Potter?"

Harry stood mortified for a long silent moment trying to think of something to say, "Err I spilt a drink."

"Oh okay," said Sirius whose tone belied his words. "So did Emma spill something on her shirt and bra?"

"Err," replied Harry who inwardly cursed his failing eloquence.

Sirius stepped in to the room and sniffed, "Oh ho you two have been naughty haven't you?"

His smile was starting to worry Harry who once again tried and failed to articulate anything.

"Do I need to be worried about Emma's father coming after you?"

"What? NO." yelled Harry.

Sirius tapped his nose again, "Scent says otherwise boyo."

"I...I we didn't do that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow his expression radiating disbelief.

Harry was about to protest his innocence when he realised that Sirius was fighting to hide a smile. "Oh piss off Sirius."

Sirius laughed loudly before shifting to a serious face to calm his very annoyed godson. "Pax Harry pax. You two...clear up and then all three of us can sit down for a chat. I'll wait outside."

Ten minutes later a nervous Harry sat holding hands with an equally nervous looking Emma as Sirius sat opposite sipping on a cup of peppermint tea.

"I think we need to have a talk. I'm not judging what you two do when you are together but I need to make sure you are clear on the special consequences of wizard relationships. You're both old enough to be responsible but if you do decide to….express your relationship that way then you had better be prepared for the consequences. I once heard a healer call say that magic finds a way. You are a strong wizard Harry and Emma you have magic in you, even if you aren't a witch. Magic want's to grow and spread."

Harry paled, "Are you saying that if we….express our relationship Emma might get pregnant?"

Sirius shook his head, "No I'm saying that without protection she _will_ get pregnant. Why do you think witches are taught the contraceptive spell?"

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The contraceptive spell," repeated Sirius. "It is like a magical version of the pill."

"Okay so we can….if we go down that road in the future then we'll use that," said a red faced Emma.

Sirius shook his head, "Do I look like a witch? I have no idea what the spell is."

Harry looked at Sirius with narrowed eyes, "How convenient."

Sirius put his hands in the air, "Hey wizard here. Witches were taught the spell in their third year."

"Anyway we didn't do anything requiring contraception," said Emma who looked like she was deciding if she should hide or scream.

Sirius looked at both Harry and Emma's embarrassed faces and decided that his message had been received. Making his farewell he left the two embarrassed teens. As the door shut he was sure that somewhere Lily and James were pissing themselves laughing.

Once the door slid shut Harry risked a glance over at the still red faced Emma, "Are you okay?"

"Well that was a bit of a mood killer. Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much….Emma I didn't know that stuff about, you know pregnancy."

"I could tell, you were cycling between pale and bright red. I think later I'll be grateful for him telling me, well telling us."

"Later?" asked Harry.

"Later…I'd like a chance to see what else…works. But for now I need to get home."

Emma quickly got dressed and rushed out only pausing to kiss Harry.

"Wow," whispered Harry as he considered his afternoon.

oOoOoOo

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life. A blind man could see that the pair of them had been…..experimenting. Merlin the look on Harry's face was priceless. I had to give them the same pregnancy talk that Harry's grandfather gave me after he caught me with my hand up Linda Hall's skirt at a Quidditch match. When Harry gets over the embarrassment he'll be out for blood."

L'kor wasn't much help as she tried not to laugh. Sirius had shared some tales of his younger exploits with her. His youth had been spent fucking like a Targ in heat with as little regard for his conquests. From what she knew he deserved the embarrassment. Thank the universe that he had grown up since. "Harry has honour; he will do the right thing."

Sirius didn't respond verbally instead he pulled L'kor close and kissed her.

L'kor grinned showing pointed teeth, "Come on I want to show you the changes I've made to the sensors before you need to head back over to the Enterprise. When we catch up with these petaQ they are in for an unpleasant surprise."

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise – Bridge**

Lieutenant-Commander Data was the duty officer on the bridge when Ensign Yu announced that a Romulan Warbird had decloaked just outside their effective weapons range. As was require he immediately ordered the shields raised and set the ship at yellow alert. He then asked the status of the Romulan ship.

"Their shields are up but it appears that their weapons are offline," reported tactical.

Data opened a channel, "Bridge to Captain Picard."

"_Picard, what is it Data?"_

"Sir, a Romulan _D'deridex_-class Warbird has decloaked and has raised shields but not powered weapons."

"_I am on my way_," replied Picard.

"Sir the Warbird is hailing us," reported Ensign Yu.

"Onscreen," replied Data.

The image of two Romulans appeared on screen. Data noted that one was dressed in a military uniform but the other was in civilian clothes.

Before Data could speak the uniformed Romulan smiled, "Ah Lieutenant Commander Data, Starfleet's first Android officer."

Data tilted his head in puzzlement, "You have me at a disadvantage Sir."

The Romulan shook his head, "Such was not my intent Lieutenant Commander. I have read a great deal about you. My father is a research cyberneticist and while my career has led elsewhere I share some of his interest in your existence. Perhaps we can meet in person at some later date. I am Colonel Vorak I believe that you are expecting us?"

oOoOoOo

Sorry for such a long wait but life, work and writers block have all conspired against me. That said thank you to all the reviewers who made me keep going when this fics future looked a bit grim..


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, Harry Potter or any of the characters or objects owned by others. I simply apply my lacklustre skill to tell my own stories using their brilliance as a template. I do not make or seek to make any profit with these works. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Okay readers I'm back after a long hiatus on this story. I've reworked the ending for about the 7****th**** time and I've finally found my muse again for this fic. This is a short bridging chapter fixing a plot hole in my story and hopefully I can work this story back on to my writing rotation (So to speak).**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed, followed and favoured this story. Your interest and reviews have spurred me on when I started to become frustrated with how to finish this.**

_Previously_

_"Sir the Warbird is hailing us," reported Ensign Yu._

_"Onscreen," replied Data._

_The image of two Romulans appeared on screen. Data noted that one was dressed in a military uniform but the other was in civilian clothes._

_Before Data could speak the uniformed Romulan smiled, "Ah Lieutenant Commander Data, Starfleet's first Android officer."_

_Data tilted his head in puzzlement, "You have me at a disadvantage Sir."_

_The Romulan shook his head, "Such was not my intent Lieutenant Commander. I have read a great deal about you. My father is a research cyberneticist and while my career has led elsewhere I share some of his interest in your existence. Perhaps we can meet in person at some later date. I am Colonel Vorak I believe that you are expecting us?"_

**Lost – Chapter 14**

**USS Enterprise – Transporter Room**

Picard nodded at the transporter operator before turning his attention back to the transporter pads. A few seconds later the transporter effect faded leaving a single Romulan standing on the slightly raised platform.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Colonel," offered Picard.

"Thank you Captain."

"Given the urgency I hope you will forgive the lack of the usual formal welcome," said Picard as Vorak stepped down from the transporter.

"I understand Captain. I am not much taken with the pomp and ceremony myself and as you say there is a requirement for urgency."

"Pomp and circumstance perhaps?" asked Picard.

Vorak smiled slightly, "Ahh you are correct no doubt Captain. I have made a study of the Empires many neighbours."

"Indeed," commented Picard.

"I've found that the intricacies of language tell you a great deal about a culture."

"Of course, Colonel may I introduce Commander William Riker my first officer, my second officer Lieutenant Commander Data and my chief of security Lieutenant Worf."

Vorak studied the Federation officers for a few seconds before giving a slight bow, "I greet you all on behalf of the Romulan Star Empire."

Picard nodded slightly, "Commodore Culloven is waiting Colonel shall we proceed to the conference room?"

"Of course….ahh a moment Captain please." Vorak reached down and pulled his disrupter from its holster and handed it to Worf, "A gesture of good faith."

Picard gestured to Worf who handed back the disrupter, "Thank you Colonel but I shouldn't think such is necessary." Worf gave the Romulan a nod as he handed him back the weapon.

When they reached the conference room Commodore Culloven stood waiting looking out the small observation port. As the door opened he turned, "If you would give us a few moments Captain?"

Picard nodded and left taking Data and Worf with him.

Culloven sat and Vorak followed suit.

"You know Colonel we have met before," said Culloven with a slight smile.

Vorak studied Culloven for a few moments before nodding, "Ahh the mining symposium on New Sydney you were one of the aides. Well played Commodore I had no idea."

"I am flattered but truthfully I had a good cover," replied Culloven with a polite smile before his expression grew serious. "How show we proceed from here Colonel?"

"These renegades need to be stopped and such was my mission. Your information however increases the…..urgency of my mission. Such a threat cannot be allowed to continue. I am authorised to offer our ships in a joint mission to achieve just that end."

Culloven didn't react immediately instead he considered the Romulans words. An offer of a joint mission was not where he had expected the conversation to go as it was considerably more official. Such a thing might well come to the attention of Starfleet Intelligence and given that his branch was infiltrated…It would raise issues.

Vorak noted the Starfleet officer's delay "Is there a problem Commodore?"

Culloven took a sip of water before coming to a decision on how to explain to Vorak.

"Colonel I neglected to tell you why I am here on the Enterprise. If you were to contact one of your associates and enquire as to my current posting I suspect the answer would be confusing."

Vorak's eyes narrowed slightly but he remained silent.

"Admiral S'veer and Commodore Zoran of Starfleet Intelligence are dead. Killed after Picard reported what happened on Tal Sigma 5."

That got a reaction from the Tal Shiar Colonel, "Faelirh ch'susse-thrai…" Vorak trailed off as his well-trained mind went to work thinking through the data he had. "You fear Starfleet is infiltrated by the Kilhra'eri?"

"Yes," replied Culloven.

Vorak felt like cursing again. The situation was now incredibly perilous with indicators that pointed at two of the quadrants super powers having been infiltrated at the highest levels of the military. His organisation had been positive that they had caught the Kilhra'eri that had wormed their way in to official positions but this information had him rethinking that. The few low level administrators they had picked up might not be the extent of the traitors in their ranks. Logically he should be pleased that Starfleet had lost two fine minds but instead he was filled with a feeling of foreboding, were there faceless assassins waiting in the shadows on Romulus should the Tal Shiar begin another more thorough investigation?

"That complicates matters both here and on Romulus. We must take care if we are to end this threat. I have seen reports of what these Kilhra'eri are capable of but I fear that the full extent of their powers is not something we have yet ascertained."

Culloven nodded and slid his data pad across the table to Vorak, "This is what we know and the precautions we have taken to try and minimize their abilities. I can have our science and engineering people clarify anything that you need more on."

Vorak glanced at the data on the pad noting the technical information before nodding, "Thank you Commodore. I shall pass it on to our technical people."

Culloven entered a command in to the system as an image of two humans. A man and an adolescent appeared on the screen. He recognised Sirius Black and the obvious deduction was that the adolescent was his ward. "Sirius and Harry are two very valuable assets in the upcoming confrontation. Sirius has been very helpful in testing our defences. I would suggest that once your ships have completed the modifications that you do the same. Both we and the Klingons have underestimated our quarry, trusting in our usual methods. We paid for that lesson in blood Colonel."

Culloven entered another command and an image of Sirius engaging several Starfleet officers was displayed. The engagement went for several minutes and clearly displayed just how dangerous a wizard could be.

Vorak's sat back and considered the human opposite him and the images he had just been shown. They could be faked but Culloven was above all else a professional intelligence officer so there was little chance he was playing agent provocateur. There were still risks to the Empire if he was to follow the course being proposed here. The question was if the risk was balanced by the potential gains.

"I understand Commodore and agree that stopping this threat is vital but the Chairman will want to know more, an informal arrangement carries risks. The Praetor may need to be briefed. While the chairman wields great power he cannot hide the loss of ships should that eventuality arise."

Culloven had to acknowledge the Romulan concerns. At some point he would need to face his own superiors with an accounting of his actions. Explaining an unsanctioned Federation, Klingon, Romulan alliance was going to be a challenge. The discovery of humans able to manipulate energy might just save him should the threat of a court martial appear. He could certainly understand Vorak's concerns.

"So Colonel how do we proceed?"

"As we must. This group must be stopped and we find what they sought in the Tal Sigma system. Then we can...discuss how to proceed."

Culloven acknowledged the wisdom of that position. "I agree, there will be time for negotiations afterwards." There was little doubt that the Romulan negotiating position would include demands around Sirius and Harry.

Vorak stood, "I had best report to my superiors."

"Of course Colonel," replied Culloven as he stood, touching his screen. A moment later the hatch slid open and Worf entered. "Lieutenant Worf please escort the Colonel to the transporter room."

Vorak inclined his head and followed Worf from the room. The hatch had just slid shut when it opened to admit Picard.

Culloven waved the Enterprise's captain to come in, "Come in Jean Luc and take a seat."

"I take it that things went well," said Picard as he lowered himself into Vorak's recently vacated chair.

"Better in some ways than I expected, I suspect that we will have to pay that particular piper afterwards. Vorak made no demands citing the risk we all faced as their motivation. But he did bring up Sirius and Harry."

"Are we going to have trouble with them?"

Culloven shrugged, "Perhaps, we'll deal with them if we do. Now Jean Luc, where do we stand?"

"Mister La Forge is confident that our new defences will be ready. Commander Riker and Mister Black will be conducting a security and tactical briefing at the end of this watch."

"Good, we'll need to arrange briefings for the Romulans as well."

Picard nodded, "I'll see to it."

oOoOoOo

**Romulan Warbird – Sevlar**

Vorak nodded to Proconsul Neral as he entered room.

"Well?" asked Neral.

"As I suspected they seek our assistance. Culloven went so far as to offer us the technical specifications of their new defenses. They are essentially not operating with the permission of Starfleet as Culloven fears that Starfleet intelligence have been compromised by the Kilhra'eri."

Neral sat back in his chair a thoughtful look on his face as he considered Vorak's words. "Do you think he is right?"

"It is possible. I doubt Culloven would be deceptive about such a…..dangerous piece of intelligence. Still I shall report it and have our operatives look in to his claims. For now I advocate that our planning move forward with the assumption that our information is genuine."

"And the technical information?"

"The science and engineering departments are looking at the information now. If it proves, as I suspect it will that Starfleet and the Klingons have developed a defence we should incorporate it."

Neral considered for a few moments before answering. This was a pivotal point. In the eventual, inevitable accounting to the Praetor and the senate he would need to justify what he did next. Failure in the eyes of the senate could be fatal. "Then proceed but keep me informed."

oOoOoOo

**IKS Kaveth Nar – Engineering**

L'kor finished her adjustment of the warp field and checked the readouts again. They were better but the power distribution was slightly down from where she expected it to be. With a grunt she turned back to the input.

"L'kor?"

"What?"

"The diagnostic is complete, all the new system adaptations are nominal," reported an engineer.

"Good, complete a diagnostic on the cloak and then run a simulation on the weapons systems. If something doesn't work I want to know before we go into battle."

The engineer acknowledged his orders and walked back to his own console already forgotten about by L'kor as she studied the shield harmonics data. There was something she had overlooked but she could not figure out what it was. She pulled up the diagnostics and looked at the new configuration before pulling up the theoretical data she had developed. What had she seen?

Scrolling through data she stopped and scrolled backwards. Visible spectrum readings, energy readings for the cloaking device…..wait Sirius had said something about his home being hidden. That was it.

oOoOoOo

**USS Enterprise Ten Forward**

"So….." prompted Sirius.

"So nothing, nothing happened Sirius," replied Harry.

"Really," Sirius raised an eyebrow indicating his disbelief . "The nose doesn't lie, neither does the we…"

"Nothing Happened we just kissed a bit," insisted Harry as his cheeks turned pink..

"Hmmm," Sirius was trying hard not to laugh.

"Anyway do you think we can beat him?"

Sirius allowed his godson to change topics. "I think so, La Forge and Worf think so as well. Voldemort is not unbeatable." He was going to say more when his Klingon communicator beeped. He flipped it open and saw L'kor.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me about the Fidelius charm," asked L'kor.


End file.
